VA Christmas One-Shot Compilation
by VA10thanniversaryproject
Summary: To celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Vampire Academy, a small group of avid VA fandom writers have teamed up to create a collection of one-shots about how our favourite VA characters celebrate the Christmas season.
1. Introduction

Wrapping up our celebration of the 10-year anniversary of Vampire Academy, this collection of stories is all about how our fav VA characters celebrate the Christmas season.

Each chapter is written by a different author so please remember to leave a REVIEW at the end of each story.

If you like a story, feel free to check out the author's other works (links provided on our profile page).

...

This is the final collaboration for the VA10thanniversaryproject group, so we hope you have enjoyed the compilations that we put together throughout the year.

A huge thank you to all of the authors who have contributed to this project - and to all of the other projects we've published.

Special thanks also to Lea0014, Llaria6, NB313, objectiveheartmuscle & Swimming the Same Deep Waters who have each taken a turn at being a group administrator - your extra time & ideas have been greatly appreciated.

Finally, we thank Richelle Mead for creating the VA world/characters we have borrowed in our stories.

As always, all rights belong to her.

Happy Reading & Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **1\. Fairytale Christmas** (by behindthesehazeleyes1990)  
This is a one-shot from my story Fairytale or Reality. It takes place a few months after Rose and Lissa give birth to their sons. It's the boys' first Christmas - what will happen, who will be there, and who will try to reach out to them all.

 **2\. Hathaway Christmases** (by bluegoldrose)  
Glimpses into the lives of Janine and Rose through 21 Decembers. Some are short tales and others are longer. Most are Christmas themed, but not all.

 **3\. Stacked Against Us** (by Llaria6)  
Set during Frostbite. Rose is in a world of hurt... Dimitri is angry with her, Janine has stopped in at St Vlad's for a visit, and Christian's aunt Tasha is way too chummy with Dimitri during Christmas brunch. Maybe God will send a Christmas miracle?

 **4\. A Perfect Christmas?** (by VAlover10)  
Dimitri wants Rose and him to have the perfect first proper Christmas together with their little group but nothing is ever perfect especially with Rose Hathaway as a girlfriend. Even with all the disasters, can they have the perfect Christmas Dimitri created?

 **5\. Thief of Hearts: Epilogue** (by hbarker)  
This is an epilogue for "Thief of Hearts". However, you don't have to have read that story to enjoy this story. For those who haven't read ToH, Rose is former CIA who works with Dimitri now at Interpol in France. This is how they spent their first Christmas Eve together.

 **6\. Christmas of Forgiveness** (by princesslara99)  
Hope. Love. Forgiveness. Isn't Christmas all about it? Follow Rose and Dimitri through this journey, where they rediscover themselves. Dimitri is a royal moroi and the king of the moroi world. He left Rose five years ago when they were students of St. Vladimir's without a word. But now he's back, ready to turn her life upside down. He's a man on mission with a single target – winning her back!

 **7\. Tell me if I'm Dreaming!** (by TiA995)  
Rose has a rather curious experience on the verge of her first Christmas in her and Dimitri's new home. Is it some sort of a twisted reality or an illusion that she is caught in, she has yet to figure out, though Adrian's presence clearly isn't helping. Set after LS, but ignoring the existence of Bloodlines!

 **8\. An Unexpected Christmas** (by katnipsc)  
Two days before Christmas, and Rose feels that this Christmas is going to be the best. A day before Christmas and Rose falls ill. On the Christmas day Romitri discover something unexpected...

 **9\. On the First Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me** (by TheCoffeeShopMuse)  
It's our favorite couple's first Christmas together as the Belikovs, and Dimitri may have gone a little crazy with Rose's gift...

 **10\. Christmas Affair** (by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov)  
All human. Rose is dumped by her fiance Adrian two months before they were supposed to get married. Lissa decides to send Rose to a beautiful Ski Lodge for the holidays so she can snap out of her depression. At the Lodge, Rose meets Dimitri, the owner. Sparks fly.


	2. Fairytale Christmas

**Title:** Fairytale Christmas

 **Author:** behindthesehazeleyes1990

 **Background:** This is a one-shot from my story Fairytale or Reality. It takes place a few months after Rose and Lissa give birth to their sons. It's the boys first Christmas, what will happen, who will be there, and who will try to reach out to them all.

* * *

I had just laid Ivan down for his nap when there was a knock on the front door. Opening the door I saw Lissa standing there with a very tired looking Andre in her arms. I had forgotten she was coming over so we could make plans for Christmas. I couldn't believe the boys were already four months old. We laid Andre in the crib with Ivan as soon as he was asleep and tip toed out of the room.

" So when are the Belikov's going to be here?"

Lissa asked as soon as we were settled on the couch.

" Next week, I can't wait till they get here. I hate that they don't get to see Ivan often. So what are we planning for this Christmas?"

Last year she had gone overboard and we didn't even have children yet. I had a feeling I would have to pull her back a lot this year. It would just be her, Christian, Andre, me, Dimitri, Ivan, mom and dad, the Belikov's, and Alberta. Eddie and Mia were at court with her father. Adrian and Sydney were also at court with her family and his to tell them all they were going to have a baby. That should go over well.

They had to spill the beans to Tatiana because she tried to get them to stay here so she had an excuse to come and see Ivan. She loved him so much, it surprised me honestly.

" Earth to Rose."

Lissa said bringing me back from my thoughts.

" I'm sorry what Liss?"

" I was just saying maybe this year for Christmas we can just do something small. I'm too tired to go all out like last year."

Ah music to my ears, now we just needed to fgure out whose home we were doing it in. Probably mom and dads, because that's where the Belikov's would be staying and Olena would want to cook. In fact no one would be able to step foot in that kitchen. Not even my father. She proved me right in my thoughts.

" We should do it at your parents house."

" Are you sure you can't read my mind? I was just thinking that."

We both laughed quietly as to not wake the babies. Just then Dimitri and Christian walked in followed by both my parents. Both men were looking around the living room for their children.

" They are both sleeping so you'd better be extremely quiet."

I said to everyone who had come in, Liss nodded her agreement.

" How was training today?"

I asked my husband. I had yet to go back to it. I just couldn't leave my son.

" It went well after Dimitri and Janine stopped showing off pictures of Ivan and got their heads back into it."

Christian replied even though he was probably doing the same with pictures of Andre. If everyone thought I was bad, those two were worse. Janine couldn't get enough of her grandson. And Dimitri hated being away from us, but knew that this program was important as it would make sure our son was treated equally. My father stepped towards me placing a kiss on the top of my head, I could see he had something he wanted to say so I told him to get on with it.

" Well I was thinking your mother and I could take the boys later and let you guys go to Missoula to do some shopping. It's the weekend so you won't have any classes tomorrow and can get some rest when you return."

I thought about it, we had ordered some stuff on-line but I did need to get more. I still hadn't gotten anything for anyone but Ivan and Andre anyway. Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat -all signs of tiredness gone- shopping always made her happy. So with all of us agreeing to the plan was set.

Dimitri started making dinner, spagetti and garlic bread. He made the sauce from scratch so it was always amazing. I got up to see if he wanted help when the boys started crying but before Lissa or I could make a move for them my parents were at the nusery. We all laughed about it. Those two were comletely whipped.

" Do you want some help Comrade?"

He smiled at me, but I could see the playful horror in his eyes about me being anywhere near the sauce let alone the kitchen at all. Yeah I still had a hard time boiling water. So I took my leave telling Christian to get in there and help because I was starving. He mumbled under his breath, something about me becoming a mother made me more bossy.

" Oh you have no idea."

Dimitri said winking at me and effectively making Christian shudder and shut up. My parents came back out of the nursery with the boys looking pleased with themselves.

" What are you two so pleased about?" I asked.

" Your father just changed two dirty diapers, it was quite funny to see."

I'm sure it was and I'm sure she snapped pictures to laugh at for the next several years. My father guessing my thoughts nodded his head making me outright laugh.

We ate dinner and then mom and dad took the boys and their bags to their house. Lissa and Christian left to get ready as well. Dimitri was putting away the leftovers but I wanted his attention.

" Hey Comrade, how about we put that stuff up in a bit. We are alone and there are a few things I'd like to do with you right now."

He stopped what he was doing and turned on me with hunger deep in his eyes. It took him no time at all to close the distance between us and cradle my face in his hands and kiss me.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he carried me to our bedroom. Once he'd kicked the door shut he pushed our bodies against it kissing me harder than before. He pulled my sweat pants down from my hips as far as they would go with my legs still wrapped around his body.

I unwrapped myself and shimmied the rest of the way out of them, and with that came my shirt. But my husband was still entirely clothed much to my despair. I grabbed the hem of his shirt pushing it up his toned stomach and chest leaving a trail of kisses and bites as I went.

" Roza stop teasing me."

He moaned out so I finished getting his shirt off as he worked on his belt and pants. Once we were both naked he moved us to the bed with speed I didn't even know he had. We didn't have a lot of time so we couldn't take this at a slow pace today. Maybe later when we got back since my parents would still have Ivan.

He dipped two fingers into my wet hot core and let out a gutteral moan making me that much more ready for him. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times while switching back and forth sucking and biting on my twin globes. I was quite literally ready to come undone beneath him. At feeling this he removed his fingers and iminated a growl from me.

" I want to feel you come undone around me."

He moaned as he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock moving it up and down my slit coating it in my juices before slowley inching his way inside me. Once fully sheathed in my body we both moaned again and I instictively stared moving my hips, he got the hint and started keeping rythym with me. It felt so good I couldn't keep my moans of pleasure down. This man made me feel amazing.

" Harder Comrade."

And harder he went until we both exploded in pleasure with each other. He continued to move in me while my body milked him for all he could give me.

It wasn't till we were in the shower that I remembered in our hurry to become one we had forgotten to use protection.

" Um Dimitri do you realize that's the second time in two months we've forgotten to use a condomn?"

" Oh we did didn't we!"

I let it go, it had taken almost a year of using nothing to become pregnant with Ivan. We finished getting ready and than it was time to go.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach Missoula and Abe had sent a few of his guardians -even though it was day time for humans- so that Dimitri and I could just relax and shop. The mall was beyond crowded so we made a plan, it was nine in the morning so we were going to split up. Me, Lissa, and two of the guardians would do our shopping, and Dimitri, Christian, and the other two guardians would do theirs. We would meet up in the food court for lunch and go from there.

" I've already bought too much stuff for Ivan and Andre, so now I need to buy for everyone else. And I need to get Dimitri an anniversary present."

I said while trying to think about what everyone would want. We walked around store after store, I got Dimitri some new books and a new gun belt. I got mom some pretty hairpins and a dress for if they ever got to go out anywhere. I got dad some better looking scarves, and had a good laugh at what I'm sure would be a sour look on his face when he opened them. Christian was easy I got him some empty leather bound books for his recipes he comes up with.

The Belikov's were a little harder. Yeva was getting some new patterns and yarn, she loved to make stuff for all her grandkids Andre included. Dimitri and I had went online and gotten Olena, Yeva, and my parents a book made with pictures of Ivan and Andre, it read like a story book, but I also picked her up a beautiful scarf. Karo, Sonya, and Vika all were getting perfume and some clothes. The kids all got toys and Paul got some games for the xbox my father and mother had gotten him.

We'd already sent everyone else's things with Adrian and Sydney since they were all at court. Tatiana got a book too, she would just love it I knew.

By the time we all reached the food court I was exhausted. But me and Lissa still had to split up to buy for each other. Christian would come with me and Lissa would go with Dimitri. That way we knew they were still protected by us as well as the others.

" No peaking Rose!"

She said tapping the side of her head. Ah she knew me so well, but I also knew that she would block me out. I really hated that she had learned how to do that at times like this. I hated surprises.

I drug Christian into Victoria Secret and made him pick some stuff out for his wife. It was weird but this gift would be for him too. Then we went to the jewlery store and I got her some pretty earings that didn't dangle, so Andre wouldn't rip them out.

By now I was unblocked so I called Dimitri so we could meet up and go home. It turns out we weren't far from each other. That was a plus. We all trudged our way back to the SUV, tired as hell.

Lissa and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew both of our husbands were trying to wake us up. I started to come around when my nose was assaulted with the woodsy smell of pine needles. What the hell?

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's smiling face close to mine. I could also see Abe's guardians carrying big Christmas tree's. Had we slept through that stop. I was very confused as was Lissa.

" You both were so tired we didn't want to wake you. But Abe had us stop to get the tree's."

Dimitri said answering my unasked questions. Sometimes I thought that man was a mind reader, but we always knew what the other was thinking. Sometimes it felt like we were bonded.

Once we had the tree and everything in the house I texted mom to check on Ivan. She sent a short reply back saying he was fine and had just eaten and fallen back to sleep. I'd had every intention of ravishing my husband again when we got home, but I was just too tired.

Dimitri realizing this picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. My husband was truly an amazing man.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly, I'd gotten the house decorated and everyone's gifts were wrapped. There wasn't room for anything else under that tree. Dimitri and Christian were at the academy's airstrip picking up our family.

Lissa was sitting in front of me, the boys laying in the playpen beside us content with looking around. I could tell she was thinking about something but was blocking me from it. Never a good sign.

" What is it Liss? Your starting to worry me."

" Well they let Tasha contact Christian for the holiday, and well he talked to her. It was the first time since all that stuff happened. She seemed better I guess. Any way she wanted to know if you would be willing to talk to her when she calls again today. She said she understood if you didn't, but she wanted to try."

I sat there staring at my best friend and bond mate. I couldn't tell what emotions were playing across my face, most likely shock. I wasn't sure I was ok with facing Tasha Ozera again even after two years. Her betrayal was still fresh in my mind along with everyone else's.

But as I sat there thinking it through I decided what could it hurt? She couldn't do anything to me. Not even if I were at Tarasov sitting in front of her, they kept her too weak. I wouldn't do this for her though I would do this for Lissa and Christian. I wondered if she'd asked to talk to Dimitri too. Lissa guessing where my thoughts had ended up nodded her head yes.

" Christian was going to ask him on the way to the air strip."

I nodded still not saying a word. Of course she would want to talk to him, they had been friends. Ok so we could just do this together the four of us, that would be ok. And maybe she was better, I hoped for Christian's sake anyway. He deserved that even though she would never get out of there. Her crimes had been too bad.

" Ok so I will do it for you and Christian. Not for her, but if Dimitri doesn't want to then that's the end of that. No one will ask him again."

She nodded and I picked through her mind to see that neither of them had wanted to ask us, but they didn't think that she would start any trouble. I trusted Lissa's judgment, she was always good about reading people.

Just then the door opened revealing my husband, Christian, parents, and in-laws. I was smothered in hugs but was forgotten as soon as Ivan and Andre whimpered because they weren't getting the attention. Smart boys.

Dimitri and Christian motioned both Lissa and I into the bedroom while everyone was preoccupied. I shut the door behind me and turned to see Lissa's slight nod towards her husband.

" Ok so now you both know, what have you decided?"

I could see he didn't want to do this at all. He felt bad for it. But I understood why he had asked, family is family no matter how messed up they are. And it was the holiday season.

Dimitri and I looked at each other and both nodded, we both were doing this for our friends and nothing more. We came back out into the commotion and told everyone we would be back shortly, and that we had something we wanted to get out of the way. Honestly that's what it felt like, a chore that needed to be done quickly.

They didn't pay us any mind as we walked out the door. We walked the short distance to Christian and Lissa's house. But it felt like it took forever. As soon as we walked in the door the computer dinged. It was like she knew we were here. Christian sat down and pushed a few buttons and then Tasha's face was on the screen.

" Hey Christian, Hey Lissa"

She said automatically her eyes darted to me and then Dimitri. Her eyes lingered on him a bit longer then anyone else before she pulled herself together.

" Hey Rose, Hey Dimitri."

We both nodded in acknowledgment, I wasn't sure where this was going honestly, or what the point was.

" Well I will get right to the point I guess. I wanted to tell the two of you I was sorry for what I did."

She took a deep breath, like she was trying to gather strength for whatever else she wanted to say.

" Rose, I wanted to thank you for what you did at my trial. I know you did it for Christian, but that meant a lot to me. Especially after how aweful I was. I know now that you and Dimitri were made for each other. I hope you guys have a good life."

And because she seemed so sincere I answered her.

" Thanks Tasha."

It was all I could say. Dimitri just nodded, not speaking a word to his old friend. I felt a little bad for her but not enough to make a difference. We told Christian and Lissa we would be back at our place. They were going to talk to her for a few more minutes.

" So what are we going to do while there are no students here for you to make run laps?"

I said as he laughed. We didn't get much time together between all the classes he taught during the academic year. I was happy we would have this time to be a family. I'd never realized how busy we were till now. It had always seemed normal.

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning. Ivan's first Christmas. I tried to sneak out of the bed but Dimitri was a light sleeper. Damn!

" Where are you going Roza?"

" I just have to use the bathroom Comrade. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

I said. He let me up and I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I'd gone to Dr. Olendski yesterday to get a pregnancy test because I'd felt off the last few days. It's best to use your first morning urine so I'd hidden it to take this morning.

I set the test on the counter and washed my hands waiting till time to check it. Two minutes to go. It seemed to drag on. I was always impatient. One minute to go. I hoped Dimitri would be happy if we were pregnant again. Time to check it.

Pregnant!

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I mean yeah Ivan wasn't even six months old yet but, it would be alright. I walked out of the bathroom hiding the test. Dimitri opened his eyes as I climbed back on the bed.

" Happy Anniversary and Merry Christmas Milaya."

He said. I pushed the test into his hand barely concealing my excitement. He looked at me then down at the test after sitting up in the bed.

" Happy Anniversary and Merry Christmas Comrade."

"Is this? Are we? Really?"

I just nodded smiling, he pulled me to his body hugging me carefully. I laughed and kissed him all over his face.

The day had been a huge blur, everyone was over the moon with our announcment. Olena was talking about permenantly moving here, the rest of the Belikov woman nodding their agreement. I wouldn't mind that at all.

Everyone loved their gifts, but I think the best part was we were mostly all together. And it was our best Christmas yet.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!


	3. Hathaway Christmases

**Title:** Hathaway Christmases

 **Author:** bluegoldrose

 **Background:** Glimpses into the lives of Janine and Rose through 21 Decembers. Some are short tales and others are longer. Most are Christmas themed, but not all.

The Holiday Compilation contains the first 12 stories, covering Rose at ages 0-10. The remaining 9 will cover Rose at ages 11-18, plus one a bit later. All 21 will be posted separately on my own account. Enjoy!

* * *

Five Months or there abouts

December 24, 1991

Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA

"My dearest Janine,

Although neither of us celebrate Christmas, some sentimental part of me couldn't help sending you this card and gift. I wish that circumstances were different between us, but for the sake of your child, our child, this distance is necessary. I would worry too much for you and the child if anyone knew I was its father.

I hope that you won't be confined to court for long. I can't imagine you sitting behind a desk every day for years on end.

The necklace is a nazar. Local superstition holds that it will ward off evil. May it keep you and our child safe.

-I.M."

Janine Hathaway ran her fingers over the smooth nazar bead, a parting gift from the man she loved. She was twenty, and in a few short months, her child would be born. She ran her hand across her lower abdomen, still astounded by the life growing inside her. A child.

She had no idea how to raise a child. Her mother had died years ago and her aunt was a blood whore in Scotland, so were several of Janine's cousins. They were hardly role models for parenting.

Janine was a guardian, sworn to serve the Moroi, and she planned for this child's life to be the same. Still, what if the child could have more?

No. Sadly there was nothing more for dhampirs than serving the Moroi as guardians.

* * *

Nine months

December 25, 1992

"No, you're holding her wrong." Janine's chastisement was ignored, much to her frustration. Little Rosemarie on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

"She's my daughter. I think I know how to hold her."

Janine glared at Ibrahim. This was his first time meeting Rose, yet he acted as though he knew everything about their daughter. He tossed Rose lightly, causing the baby to giggle.

"She's beautiful," he said, very proud.

Janine smiled in spite of herself. "She has charmed everyone she meets. The other guardians watch her when I am on duty. She's like the child none of them had. Everyone loves her."

Abe kissed Rose, handing her back to her mother. "I wish I could be in your lives."

"I know." Janine turned away. "It isn't safe for her if anyone knows that you're her father. I will keep you updated."

To her surprise, Abe wrapped his arms around them and kissed the top of Janine's head. "I love you both."

She trembled, not trusting herself to speak.

"If you ever need anything, let me know. I will keep both of you safe."

She turned, giving him a small smile. "I'm a guardian, nothing can hurt me and some day, she will be a guardian just like me."

"I'm certain that she will make us proud."

"She will," Janine agreed. "Now shall we open her presents?"

"Of course," he laughed. "Presents are the best part of any holiday."

* * *

One

December 25, 1993

Since learning she was pregnant, Janine Hathaway had been assigned to court. She didn't mind the role. She was able to have an apartment for herself and Rose. There were more than enough people to watch Rose when needed. Janine felt like she needed people to watch her daughter more often than a mother should.

Entering her apartment, she was greeted by the sound of Christmas specials playing on the television. Sasha Vann, a nineteen year old court guardian, was bouncing Rose on her hip while singing along to The Year Without a Santa Claus. Sasha turned at the sound of the door shutting, a smile on her face. "Look little Rose, mama's home."

"Mama!" Rose squirmed in Sasha's arms until she was handed to Janine.

She held her daughter for a minute, giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Thank you for watching her. How did everything go?"

"All was well. Rose is a good baby." Rose was currently clinging to her mother's leg, wanting to be held again. "I love watching her. I'll be sad to leave her when I start my new assignment next week."

"I'll be sad to see you go." Janine picked Rose up again, settling her daughter on her hip. "Rose adores you."

"Rose is the most popular baby at court. I'm certain that you'll be able to find more people to watch her."

Janine gave a small smile. "I have yet to run out of volunteers."

"Will you maintain a position at court?"

"No. I miss being out in the field. I plan to send Rose to school when she is four."

Sasha smiled, touching Rose's cheek. "Do you know where you will send her?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"St. Vladimir's in Montana is a good Academy. That's where I grew up."

Janine looked at Rose, rocking her on her hip. "Was your mother a guardian?"

"No," Sasha replied quietly. "She lived in a commune and died giving birth to me." She forced a smile again. "Anyway, St. Vladimir's was a good place to grow up."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

They stood there for a few moments in silence. "Well, I should get going. Let me know if you want me to watch her again before I leave."

"I will."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Two

December 24, 1994

Dhampirs rarely get sick. Even so, dhampir children, just like human and Moroi children, were prone to many illnesses. Janine didn't know what to do with Rose. Her temperature was high. She couldn't keep anything down. After a day of trying everything she could, Janine took her daughter to the court clinic.

The Moroi woman at the front desk looked at them sympathetically. Janine's clothes and hair were a mess. Rose was wailing and squirming in her arms. "Guardian Hathaway, what seems to be the problem with little Rose?"

"Fever, vomiting." Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. "It's been over a day and I don't know what to do."

The woman stood. "Come this way. Doctor Gregson will be with you in a few minutes."

Janine and Rose were left in the room. Rose was crying, curled in a blanket. Janine began pacing, feeling useless. She didn't hear the door open.

"Guardian Hathaway."

She jumped.

"Sorry to have startled you, Guardian Hathaway."

"It's fine." She looked worriedly from him to her daughter. She told him the symptoms of Rose's illness as he proceeded to examine the little girl.

An hour later, after administering medicine and fluids, Rose was sound asleep.

"She can remain in the clinic for the next twenty-four hours to be monitored, or she can be released with you. Either way, she should be watched."

She watched Rose's sleeping face. Her color was still wrong, but at least she was resting. "I'd rather not wake her. Can I stay here with her?"

"Of course. The chair reclines and I can get a blanket for you."

Even when she was wrapped in the blanket on the recliner, Janine took a long time to fall asleep. She was so afraid. She had never imagined that fearing for her child would be worse than the fear she faced when fighting Strigoi. She felt so powerless here. At least with a Strigoi, she knew the risks. With a child, it seemed the dangers were never ending.

* * *

Three

December 25, 1995

"Mama! 'no!"

"Yes Rose, there's snow."

"Play? 'noman?"

Janine stretched on the sofa. Rose was standing on the floor, eyes wide and pleading. Janine had only been off her shift for ten minutes. Her legs and back were sore.

"You want to build a snowman?"

"Yes!"

Janine suppressed a groan.

"Peas?"

"Watch the cartoon, and we'll build one when it's over."

"Ok mama."

Rose only paid partial attention to the cartoon. She sang along to the songs of the cartoon in her childish way as she played with toys. When it was over, she looked up.

"'noman?" She walked to Janine, dark brown curls framing her round cheeks. "Peas mama?" She put out her lower lip, pouting.

Janine bit her lip. Rose had learned that pouting got her anything she wanted from nearly everyone. "Yes, we just need to get dressed."

Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to play in the snow. They worked together, rolling the snow into passable balls. It was terrible snow for snowman building, but the attempt was made. Eventually, they added candies to the small snowmen for eyes, nose, and mouth.

They observed their completed work- two small snow people with candies for features.

"The little one is the baby and the big one is the mama, like us." Rose looked up, smiling.

Janine knelt beside Rose, and hugged her. "Yes baby, like us."

* * *

Four

December 25, 1996

Rose

The elementary dormitory where the youngest pupils were housed had a Christmas tree. It was decorated by the dhampir and Moroi students who lived in the dorm. When Christmas arrived, very few children were left at the dorm. The teachers and school guardians would often place presents under the tree for each of their young wards who stayed at the school.

Most of the children were dhampirs, orphans or the children of guardians. The other children who remained were a mixture of dhampirs and Moroi whose parents were too poor to visit or bring their children home for the holiday break.

Alberta Petrov, a recent addition to the campus guardians, watched them opening their presents on Christmas morning. There were twenty children who received gifts from the school. Each of them had been given two new outfits and a blanket by the school. An anonymous benefactor had begun contributing a large donation to the school that year, which made it easier to buy gifts for all the children. Alberta was fairly certain that the donor was the parent of a student, though she didn't know which one.

"Rose!" Alberta shouted at the young Hathaway girl. She was running around the room, using her blanket as though it was a cape.

She stopped, large eyes looking up with utter innocence. "What?"

"You cannot run around with your blanket like that."

"Why?"

"You might trip and hurt yourself."

"I won't!"

"Rose," she warned.

The four year old stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "But I want a cape," she wheedled.  
Staying firm with the girl was nearly impossible.

Alberta took a deep breath. "I will see if we can make you a cape, but you can't use your blanket as a cape."

"Ok!" She shouted, launching herself at Alberta. Her pretty new blanket now lay on the floor. One of the Moroi attendants picked up the blanket, putting it with Rose's other belongings.

Alberta picked up the girl, and walked with her to the caretaker's desk. Miss Wilson greeted them with a smile. "Merry Christmas Guardian Petrov, little Rose, how can I help?"

"Rose wants a cape. I was wondering if you have anything which she could safely use as a cape?"

The Moroi woman thought for a few moments before standing. "I think I have an idea." She walked away, and a few minutes later, she returned with a red silk scarf. She wrapped the scarf around Rose's neck. It fell down to her waist. "Does that work, little super hero?"

Rose was smiling broadly. "YES!" She began to squirm in Alberta's arms, so the older woman put her down. Rose very quickly began to run around, the silk floating behind her.

She ran back to the other children, shouting their names, giggling.

Janine

Badica Estate- Cannes, France

Janine Hathaway set aside the framed picture of her daughter and straightened her jacket. Being away from her daughter for so many months caused a deep ache in her chest. She hadn't thought that it would be so hard to leave Rose behind. She had thought that it would be easy to go back to being a non-court guardian. She was wrong. She couldn't go to Rose until March, for her daughter's birthday. As important as it was to be a guardian, she wanted to be back with her daughter.

She wiped at her eyes before leaving the room. Outside of her room, she was a guardian. She walked to the ballroom where Lord and Lady Badica were hosting a holiday party. She checked in with the lead guardian before taking her place on the upper tier of the room.

She watched the guests mingle. She watched the servers walking the floor. She watched the entrances. She watched her fellow guardians. Staying alert took her mind away from missing her daughter.

Someone was walking toward her. She turned. Her eyes widened at the sight of Abe Mazur. He smiled at her. She swallowed hard, her hand moving to the nazar which hung beneath her shirt.

"Guardian Hathaway," he said in greeting.

"Abe Mazur." Her voice trembled slightly. He leaned his back against the balcony, near her position. She stood facing him, her eyes still scanning the room. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I was invited by Lord Badica. We have a few business arrangements to discuss."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

His amusement faded to concern. "How have you been?"

She straightened, avoiding eye contact. "Fine."

He took a step toward her, laying a gentle hand on her arm. "You're still a terrible liar."

She blinked several times, fighting back her tears. "Talk to me when I'm not on duty then."

He nodded. "I will."

He found her again when the guests were dispersing. He walked with her from the ballroom. She led him outside, into the balmy Mediterranean air. The sun was just rising above the water.

"It's nearly been four months," Janine said, breaking the silence. "I miss her so much. My job is important. I know that this is important, but being away from her is so hard."

"If my job was safer I would welcome you both."

"I know." She was looking away, toward the sea.

He laughed. "You wouldn't come."

"No, I wouldn't."

He stepped in front of her, gently taking hold of her arms. "Was I so bad to be with?"

"No." She had loved being with him. "But you aren't ready to be with one woman and I don't want to be part of your life until you are ready to be a different man. I don't want Rose to be in your life if you decide to leave."

He didn't defend himself. He didn't disagree with her. "I understand." He released her. "How is Rose?"

"She is doing well. I get a weekly report on her. She is very fond of the balance beams. The headmaster and head of the campus guardians have both said good things about her."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad." They continued walking again in silence. "Do you want me to go?"

She stopped. "No. Stay with me tonight?"

He stayed.

* * *

Five

December 25, 1997

Rose

"I want my mama." Rose threw her gift across the room. The stuffed bear bounced off the wall, falling ungracefully to the floor. She glared angrily at Miss Wilson. "She promised."

Miss Wilson knelt so that she could look Rose in the eyes. "I know. Unfortunately, she can't come." She drew a deep breath. "Your mother was hurt by Strigoi. She's in a hospital, and will have to be there for some time."

Tears welled in Rose's eyes. "Why?"

"Why what sweetie?"

"Why they hurt her."

"Strigoi are evil. They hate everyone. Your mother is a great guardian, sworn to protect us from the Strigoi."

"And I'll be guardian too?"

"Yes little Rose, one day you will be a guardian, just like your mom. Do you want to write a card to her?"

Rose nodded. "I want mama better soon."

Janine

Moroi Hospital- St. Petersburg, Russia

"Glad to see you're still alive."

Focusing her eyes through the haze of pain and morphine Janine saw Mike Finn, her partner, standing at the foot of her hospital bed. She swallowed. Her mouth was cottony. Pain cut through her body like white-hot knives.

"How bad?" She rasped. The effort was excruciating.

"Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a few hairline fractures elsewhere. Overall, you're doing pretty well."

"You?"

"Bruises. Our charges are all fine."

She attempted to nod, but stopped as another shock of pain ripped through her. She moaned, which also hurt.

"Not so fast there. You'll be in the hospital for at least a month. Those monsters nearly killed you."

"Just the one. Hendrix?"

"Broken wrist and femur. He'll be on permanent Academy or archive duty when he recovers. The rest are fine."

"Strigoi?"

"Dead, none escaped. You got two. I got the one who downed you."

"Thanks."

He gave a wan smile. "Anytime partner. I'm just sad that you weren't able to see your daughter."

She closed her eyes, letting her tears be hidden.

"Go when you're medically cleared. You won't be back to full duty for a while."

"I will," she whispered. She opened her eyes, studying him. "I hate this."

He didn't speak, waiting for her to continue.

"I am barely a mother. The school is raising her. I miss her."

"You could resign."

"And do what? I'm a guardian. I have no other skills. I believe in our job. We can't let those monsters live."

"I don't know. I do know that you are doing your best. That's all any of us can do."

"What if I died? What would Rose think?"

"That you died a hero."

Janine closed her eyes again. What would be best for Rose? A mother who was a disgrace or one who was dead hero? The only choice she had was to keep fighting and live.

* * *

Six

December 24, 1998

Rose

Several mothers had pooled their resources that Christmas so that they could spend the holiday on campus with their children and the children who never left campus. The children were delighted by the extra attention they were receiving from the mothers' of their friends.

Rose attached herself immediately to Eddie and Mason's mothers. They jokingly began referring to Rose as the girlfriend of both boys. All three children protested the term, wrinkling their noses at the idea.

When all settled down at the end of Christmas Eve, all of the children in the dorm gathered in the common room so that the adults could read them a story. Twenty children, mostly dhampirs, curled together beneath blankets to hear the story.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

Janine

Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA

He found her when she was off duty. Janine was walking across the grounds of the royal court to one of the restaurants when Abe caught her eye. They fell into step beside one another.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," he said. "When I heard about the attack last year…"

"I'm fine now." She reached for his hand and squeezed.

He pulled her toward a deserted path, and drew her to his chest. "I was so worried when I heard."

She looked up at him. "I thought that I was going to die."

He rested a hand on her cheek. "I'm glad that you're still alive. I don't think I would know what to do if you died."

"You'd keep going."

"I would, but the world would never feel the same."

She reached for him, kissing him. The kiss was hard and urgent, a reminder that they were both still alive.

"I'm still alive and so are you," she murmured, "but I do want you to be listed as Rose's father."

"Janine, I…"

"Only with the guardian council and the queen. If I die, you will be her legal custodian."

He nodded solemnly. "Of course."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I never realized how difficult all of this would be."

"Did you think it would be easy?"

"No. I never had anyone in my life who would tell me pretty lies. I never had anyone who offered me comfort or told me I could be anything I wanted. My aunt looked at me the day my mother died and said I could either live at the academy or become a blood whore. I don't want Rose to only be an academy child, but I have no choice. I don't know how to be anything more to her."

Abe wrapped his arms around her again, letting her hide her face. "Why don't we get something to eat? We can talk, and I'd love to see new pictures of her if you have any."

Sniffling, she pulled away. She took out her wallet. "Here's her latest pictures from school."

She passed him the pictures, watching as he studied them. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. She has a lot of your coloring."

He touched the pictures with a delicate hand. "She's perfect."

* * *

Seven

Rose

December 20, 1999

"Lis, can't you stay?"

Lissa shook her head. "Dad, Mom, Andre, and I always go away for Christmas."

Rose pouted. "But I don't wanna be alone for Christmas."

"You won't be alone, you'll have Eddie and Meredith and the other kids who stay here."

"Yeah, but I wanna be with you. You're my best friend."

Lissa chewed her lip thoughtfully. Eventually, she looked at Rose with a big smile on her face. "I'll ask if you can come!"

Rose threw her arms around Lissa. "Yay! Thank you!"

"Come on, let's go!"

Arm in arm, the girls walked from Rose's dorm room to the guest quarters where Lissa's parents were staying. One of the Dragomir guardians opened the door for them, his formal mask slipping into a warm smile for the girls. "Vasilisa, Rosemarie."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I'm Rose, not Rosemarie."

He laughed. "As you wish, Rose. Come in, make sure you take your wet shoes off."

Lissa was already taking off her shoes to prevent tracking snow through the apartment. Rose had been ready to dash inside while wearing her snowy shoes.

"Ugh," Rose groaned, bending down to take off her shoes.

When their shoes were off, the girls continued inside. Lissa found her mother in the living room. She was crocheting, using bright green thread. "Lissa, Rose, how are you doing dears?"

"Mom, can Rose come with us for Christmas?"

Rhea Dragomir set down her needles and thread, looking between Lissa and Rose. Both girls were looking up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I will have to ask your father and contact Rose's mother for permission. If Guardian Hathaway approves, I'm certain that the school will as well."

Janine

December 26, 1999

Szelsky Estate- Odessa, Ukraine

"Thank you for letting your daughter come with us," Rhea said over the phone. "She is a delight."

"I'm glad that you showed so much kindness to my daughter," Janine replied.

"It was no trouble. Lissa adores Rose. Your daughter is a pleasure to have with us."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"We'll return her to school with our children on the second, if that is fine with you?"

"Of course. I have to go on duty now. Thank you for the update Lady Dragomir, and please tell Rose that I love her."

"Please, call me Rhea, and I will."

Janine hung up the phone, biting her lip. She slapped the wall. It wasn't fair that some royal Moroi could spend time with Rose when Janine couldn't. She knew that she should be grateful that the Dragomirs cared for her daughter. She should be happy that they wanted Rose around.

She wasn't happy. She was angry. She was jealous. And she could never admit it, because Rose's future could very well depend upon this friendship with the Dragomirs.

* * *

Eight

Rose

December 18, 2000

"Look," Rose hissed. She held her paper airplane surreptitiously to the side of her desk, letting Mason look at it.

"Nice. I wonder how much lift it can get."

"We'll try it..."

"Miss Hathaway, Mister Ashford," Mr. Thomas interrupted, his voice pitched low. He had appeared behind them with no warning. "Pay attention or you will both be serving detentions when class resumes." He held out his hand to Rose. With a groan, she placed the paper plane in his hand. "Listen to Miss Ozera read the end of the story."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

At the front of the room, a Moroi senior was reading the end of A Christmas Carol. She had black hair and big blue eyes. Christian Ozera, who was seated near the front of the room, was her nephew. Rose forced herself to pay attention, but she thought the entire story was boring. At least this reader was better than the others had been.

Rose quietly tore another sheet of paper from her notebook and began folding.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded. "The story is almost over."

"It's so boring," she groaned.

"Do you want detention?"

Rose glared, laying her hands upon her notebook. She looked at the clock. This was torture. Literature was the last class of the day, and this was the last day of classes before the holiday break. She was excited for the trip she would be taking with the Dragomirs this year. They would leave in a few hours for Florida.

She began doodling on her notebook. She drew a picture of the beach and the sun. Not that she would see much sun with the Dragomirs, but maybe she could convince their guardians to take her to the beach in the mornings or early afternoon.

She clapped with the rest of the room when the story was finished, more excited for the class to be over than she was for the happy ending.

"Sorry about the plane," Mason said.

Rose sighed. "It's ok. I'll make a better one later."

Janine

December 31, 2000

Ivashkov Estate- Rome, Italy

Strigoi had been spotted nearby, too close for comfort. Janine was one of the guardians sent to investigate the report.

"Hopefully we get this over with fast," Mike said.

"Hoping for no Strigoi?" Janine replied.

"Yes. As soon as the bells toll for the new year, we won't be able to find anything out here."

She gave him a small smile as they walked toward the location. They kept alert for any sign of threat. They watched people pass- humans celebrating the end of one year and the beginning of the next. It would be the perfect place for Strigoi to lose themselves and pick up a drunken reveler to kill.

Janine, Mike, and Steffan walked several paces apart through the crowds. They maintained regular eye contact as they scanned. Janine saw Steffan shift his stance. The hairs on the back of Janine's neck stood on end. She saw the Strigoi on the far side of a fountain. Mike drew close to her, also seeing the creature.

So far, the Strigoi hadn't sensed them. It was unsurprising, given the number of people in the crowd.

The three of them drew together.

"We can't just fight him in this crowd," Janine hissed.

Mike scratched his beard. "We can watch him. He won't make a kill in public. We can follow him when he moves."

They agreed, and for the next several minutes they watched and waited. They moved closer, but not too close to the Strigoi. He began to move away, a female human on his arm. The girl appeared to be very drunk, which meant that the Strigoi hadn't needed to compel her.

Janine, Mike, and Steffan followed the Strigoi as he entered an alley. When they reached the alley, the Strigoi had the young woman pinned against the wall, his teeth in her neck. He dropped her to the ground as they surrounded him.

The Strigoi smiled, blood dripping from his lips. He lunged toward Mike. Mike dodged, sidestepping the Strigoi's hands. Janine and Steffan took positions around the Strigoi, assisting Mike as much as they could. Though they outnumbered the Strigoi, they couldn't get cocky.

The alley was narrow, maneuvering was difficult. The Strigoi backhanded Steffan, causing him to shout in pain. Janine and Mike both landed hits on the Strigoi with their stakes, causing the monster to flinch and fight back. None of them managed a critical strike, the Strigoi was too fast.

How old was this monster? He was faster than any Janine had faced before, except for the one who had nearly killed her. Janine also suspected that he had been a guardian before being turned, his moves were too well honed.

Mike landed a hit in the Strigoi's back. As the monster screamed in pain, he opened his chest. Steffan rushed forward, slamming his stake up into the Strigoi's heart.

Panting, they let the monster fall to the ground. Janine checked on the human. The woman was unconscious but alive. Mike called the local Alchemist while Steffan pulled the monster into the shadow of a stairway.

"It'll be awhile before the Alchemist can get here, too much traffic. How's the girl?"

"Alive, thankfully." Janine stretched, standing up from the girl.

A moment later, the bells of the city began to ring and fireworks were launched into the air. They looked at one another, smiling. "Happy New Year."

* * *

Nine

Rose

December 26, 2001

The recent snowfall had created the best type of playground at school. Since they had no classes until after New Year's Day, the children of the Academy all found ways to entertain themselves. Snowball fights were, in theory, not allowed. Still, the children weren't watched every moment of the day.

Rose had learned that, as she grew older, she was allowed more freedom. At nine, she was allowed to walk to the central playground by herself. The central playground was a bit of a walk from the elementary dorms. She felt grown up when she walked there alone.

So the day after Christmas, having been left at school, Rose decided to walk to the playground with Lissa. Lissa's parents had several important events to attend over the holidays, which meant that they had only visited for three days before leaving campus. It was Lissa's first Christmas on campus.

"It's not so bad," Rose said. "They're always extra nice to us when we're stuck here."

"Yeah, I guess." Lissa sighed. "I shouldn't complain though, you haven't seen your mom since summer."

"Mom's too busy being a guardian to see me."

"Being a guardian is important."

"I know, but I wish she wanted to see me more."

"She does. Just like my mom and dad wanted to spend more time with me but they had to leave."

Rose didn't respond. She scooped up snow, packing it together in her hands. She flung the snowball far away, watching it vanish in the mounds of snow around the paths.

They arrived at the playground a few minutes later and saw some of their friends playing. Rose scooped up another handful of snow, forming it into a ball. She looked at her friends. "Hey Eddie!" She hit him in the chest with the snowball as he turned.

Chaos broke out after that. All of the children gathered snow and threw it at each other. The battle lasted nearly ten minutes before two guardians saw and broke up the skirmish. As it was ending, Rose hit one of the guardians squarely in the face.

"Hathaway!"

"Sorry Guardian Petrov." Red cheeked, sweaty, and caked in snow, Rose and the other children were a mess.

Alberta drew a deep breath. "All of you, return to your dorms. You know that snowball fights are forbidden."

"But why?" Came the collective whine.

"Because that's the way things are. Now go!"

Janine

Szelsky Estate- Nepal

Travel was nearly impossible that year. She had wanted to visit Rose that Christmas, but flying in the U.S. had become a nightmare. She hoped that things would improve by Rose's birthday. She wanted to see Rose for her tenth birthday.

Instead of travelling, Janine remained at her charge's estate in Nepal. She liked the startling beauty of the country which was visible from every window of the estate. It was also rather easy to guard, given that there was only one feasible way up the mountain. Her charge was seldom here, but she knew that this was the place he called home.

They would leave soon, travelling to Eastern Europe. Her charge wanted to go to court soon, but didn't want to bother with the American airports yet.

Janine's thoughts drifted to Rose as she walked the perimeter of the building. Her daughter was excelling in her guardian classes, but was mediocre in her academic classes. She was also prone to getting detentions for acting out in class. Janine briefly thought that Abe would be proud of their daughter causing trouble, but unhappy that she wasn't doing well in her academics.

Janine sighed, thinking about Abe. She missed him, which was stupid. They hadn't technically been together in ten years, and hadn't seen one another for three years. They emailed on a monthly basis, typically about Rose.

She stopped at a window, watching the light of the rising sun illuminate the Himalayas.

There was no point in missing the ones she loved, it was too much of a distraction from duty. She had chosen duty. She couldn't afford to care too deeply for anyone. It was just the way things were.

* * *

Ten

December 24, 2002

Rose

Rose had wanted to go with the Dragomirs. Instead, she was at school. Her mother was visiting, finally. She had come twice already that year, so a third time was a shock. Rose couldn't remember the last Christmas she had spent with her mother. She supposed that they must have spent Christmas together before the Academy, but Rose couldn't remember life before the Academy.

Rose wanted to be with her mother, but was irritable the whole time. She didn't understand why.

Why couldn't her mother be fun? Why couldn't her mother give her hugs like Lissa's mom? Why couldn't her mom find anything for them to talk about or do together?

Why?

Janine

Rose was sullen. Janine tried to talk to her daughter, but she didn't know what to say to a ten year old. Since returning to full time duty and travelling as a guardian, Janine hadn't focused on anything other than being a guardian and checking up on her daughter. She didn't know how to be a mother anymore, though she desperately wished that she could connect to Rose.

Janine tried to draw out her daughter, asking her about her interests. Rose answered reluctantly, mumbling that she would rather be with Lissa. That comment cut Janine to the core. Her daughter was fast becoming a stranger, and she had no idea how to fix it.

Why couldn't she be a better mother? Why?


	4. Stacked Against Us

**Title:** Stacked Against Us

 **Author:** Llaria6

 **Background:** Set during Frostbite. Rose is in a world of hurt. Dimitri is angry with her, Janine has stopped in at St Vlad's for a visit, and Christian's aunt Tasha is way too chummy with Dimitri during Christmas brunch. Maybe God will send a Christmas miracle?

* * *

This was officially the shittest Christmas ever...

Rocking up to a fancy brunch celebration with a black eye (thanks Mom - great present), trying to block out Lissa's sex flash-backs every time Christian looked at her with that revolting puppy-love expression (why couldn't the bond come with a freaking off-switch?), and having to endure three whole hours of Tasha Ozera casually flirting with my mentor/impossible crush (while Dimitri completely avoided me because he was still pissed off about the very hot, very wrong kiss we shared in the gym two days ago). And if that wasn't enough to ruin the Christmas vibe, my mother showed up late to the party and entertained us all with a graphically detailed lesson in decapitation technique.

Did I mention I hate Christmas?

When the party started to break up I practically ran for the exit, but somebody was blocking my way.

'Can I walk you back to your dorm room, milady?' Mason shrugged his jacket on and offered me his arm like we were going to the opera or something.

Just then, Tasha laughed at some God-awful story my mother was telling, and when I glanced around she had her hand resting on Dimitri's knee.

Anger bubbled up inside me - at Tasha for touching _my_ comrade, and Dimitri for letting her. So what if we weren't officially together?! We had something. Something so strong that we kept on giving in to it - even though we both knew it was impossible for us to be in a real relationship right now. If he could just admit his feelings out loud, it would make our situation so much easier to deal with, but no... he had to stick to the rules as usual. And now Christian's geriatric aunt was groping _my_ man like she thought he had feelings for _her_. If she wasn't so damn likeable, I'd be punching her beautiful moroi face right now.

The traitor must have sensed me watching him because he looked over to the door with that annoying blank expression, and I knew I had to get out of there.

'Sure, you can walk me,' I tucked my hand into Mace's elbow and smiled sweetly (secretly hoping Dimitri would notice how happy I was to be leaving with another guy). 'But only if you promise to never say the word _milady_ again.'

Mason grinned in reply and we were out the door in seconds.

* * *

I wanted to dwell in my shitty mood and really work up some self-righteous anger about what just happened with Dimitri and Tasha, but Mason wouldn't let me. He spent the long walk back to our dorm talking and laughing and generally being a goofball until I forgot that I was supposed to be angry and just enjoyed his company.

'You want to carry an axe, Mace? Seriously?!' Somehow it didn't surprise me.

'I think I'd look hot wielding an axe! Like a sexy fireman.' He struck a pose that made me laugh.

'I suppose that would be kinda sexy,' I admitted.

Taking that comment as encouragement, Mason ripped his jacket open (despite the freezing temperature) and started flexing his pecs one at a time.

'You want sexy? I'll show you sexy!' he kept up the pec dancing and added a few hip rolls into the mix.

'Put it away!' I shielded my eyes, shaking with laughter.

He wasn't done yet. 'You can touch it if you like it!' he ran his hands down his chest and over his ass, working his moves. 'You wanna touch my sexy booody?'

I was about to tell him he could keep his sexy body to himself when Christmas decided to suck just a little bit more.

'Rosemarie?'

Mason froze - one hand on his ass and the other tweaking a nipple - his face turning redder and redder the longer he was locked in a stare-down with my mother.

'I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway,' he stammered, hurrying to zip up his jacket. 'I was just...'

'Yes? What _were_ you doing?' a deeper voice asked coolly.

Dimitri too? Seriously?!

'I was just leaving,' Mason dipped his eyes in embarrassment and shoved his hands in his pockets, shooting a glance of apology to me then taking off towards the dorms at a slow jog.

'Mace. You don't have to g-...' I called after him, but it was futile.

Just great. My Christmas morning was ruined anyway. Why not the afternoon as well?

'You mustn't encourage them, Rosemarie,' Janine launched into a rant, like she thought it was her motherly duty to protect me from the evils of the opposite sex. 'I'm paying your school fees so you can focus on your training and studies, _not_ so you can let your hormones run wild for the entire world to see.'

Dramatic overstatement. Even if I _was_ letting my hormones run wild, the only people out here were us... and maybe a few squirrels.

'And I don't care that it's Christmas,' she raved on before I had a chance to defend myself. 'When you graduate and become a guardian there will be no such thing as _days off_.'

Lie. We were entitled to twenty-one rostered days off a year. Janine just never took them.

'You need to be alert to danger and behaving professionally at all times. What were you thinking getting jiggy with that Ashford boy in broad daylight. Are you _trying_ to get expelled?'

Getting jiggy? Oh my God.

'For starters, Janine,' I cut in, pressing my palms against my thighs to stop myself from attacking her, 'nobody calls it _getting jiggy_ anymore, and secondly, I was not getting jiggy... Dammit!' I threw my hands in the air. 'Now you've gone and made _me_ say jiggy. I mean, I wasn't doing anythi-...'

'Excuse me for the interruption, Guardian Hathaway,' Dimitri spoke up, and I died inside realising he'd just witnessed that special chat with my mother. 'Were you planning to spend any time with your daughter this afternoon? It's just, Rose has missed a few days of training in the lead up to Christmas and I'm concerned about her falling behind in her preparation for Qualifiers. I was hoping to run her through a few drills now, if that's okay with you?' he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

Janine frowned then nodded. 'Of course, Guardian Belikov. That's very thoughtful of you,' she turned her attention to me. 'As I was saying, Rosemarie; there are no days off when you're a guardian. It's best you learn that lesson early. Go and train. Stop by my guest quarters when you're done and we can continue this conversation then. Dimitri,' she nodded in farewell and strode off towards her room.

* * *

'Training? On Christmas Day?' I demanded as soon as my mother disappeared from view. 'This is just cruel.'

Dimitri didn't even look at me. He just set out towards the gym.

For a few seconds I considered running in the other direction, but we both knew he was faster than me and I was way too full from brunch to think I was had a chance of escaping him. Hating myself for being such a pushover, I followed after him (though I hung back a few paces and played a mini-game on my phone while we walked - just to make it clear I wasn't going to be dictated to on my holiday).

After a while I looked up from my phone and shot a frown at the back of Dimitri's head.

'This isn't the way to the gym.'

I'd been so focussed on my game I hadn't noticed we'd already passed the gym and were doubling back around to the western side of the campus. I pocketed the phone and jogged a bit to catch up to him.

'What's going on?'

He didn't answer, but he did look at me briefly and the stormy expression in his eyes did weird things to my stomach.

Ten minutes later we arrived at one of the oldest buildings on campus, and that's when my mood dropped right through the floor.

'Okay. This is worse than training,' I protested, following him into the library and scowling at the rows upon rows of bookshelves that towered around us.

It's not like I hated books. They just reminded me of studying - and I hated studying. There was actually one thing I'd always wanted to do in the library, though. I sometimes imagined how cool it would be to tip over the bookcase on the end of the row and start a chain-reaction - like a giant book version of dominos. Sadly, I was pretty sure Dimitri didn't bring me to the library to fulfil that fantasy today.

'So _now_ can you tell me what this is all about?' I asked when the door closed behind us, lowering my voice even though there were no librarians to _shush_ me. 'Are you setting me another assignment? Because I know where all the vital organs are if you want me to list them. Look... Heart, lungs, kidneys,' I ran ahead of him and pointed each of them out, using myself as the model. 'See. No study necessary.'

He kept on walking, taking a side corridor I didn't even know existed then leading the way to a private study alcove on the second floor - hidden at the back of the Arts and Crafts section. The category listing on the end of the nearest shelf included _Yarn Preparation and Weaving,_ and _Calligraphy,_ _Illumination and Heraldic Design_. I was pretty sure nobody ever used this part of the library. Definitely not on Christmas Day.

'Sit,' Dimitri pointed to a study table in the corner.

I was going to refuse on principle, but I took one look at his face and decided not to start a fight. Yet.

I sat down at the table, but instead of taking the chair opposite me my mentor paced across to the other side of the room and stared out the window. That whole side of the room looked down on an interior garden feature - a project that was maintained by the senior moroi students specialising in Earth. It was pretty, but Dimitri was way too tense to notice.

I watched him for a minute or so - trying to figure out his strange mood - then decided I'd waited long enough.

'Comrade. Will you just sit down and tell me what the hell is going on? Please?' I added a bit of sweetness to balance out the Hathaway sass.

He looked over his shoulder indecisively for what felt like forever, then seemed to come to a decision. Coming back to the table, he perched uncomfortably on his chair and met my eyes properly for the first time.

'I've got something I need to tell you...'

'No shit.'

He sighed wearily. 'Can you just let me talk without interrupting? This is hard enough as it is.'

I gestured for him to get on with it - privately vowing to listen without comment until he was done.

'You know Christian's aunt Tasha?' he began.

'Well, yeah...,' I replied automatically. 'We just spent the last three hours in her guest quarters.'

'Two seconds? You couldn't last longer than two seconds?' Dimitri's temper flared.

'Well you asked me a question!' I defended myself.

'It was rhetorical!' he snapped, then looked away from me quickly; trying to regain his famous sense of control.

'Sorry,' he muttered after a bit. 'Can you just let me get this out? Please?'

I nodded, starting to feel apprehensive. What could be this hard for him to say?

Thankfully, he didn't make me wait much longer to find out.

'Tasha asked me to be her guardian...'

He seemed to be having trouble keeping eye contact. Not a good sign.

'...She wants children and she doesn't mind if they're dhampir so...' he turned his palms up, meeting my eyes warily like he was scared of how I'd react.

What the fuck? Dimitri. Tasha. Children. But... What about us?! My brain rewound to two days ago; me up against a wall, Dimitri's tongue thrusting into my mouth like he wanted to devour me. He denied it meant anything afterwards, as usual, but I felt what his body was doing. He wanted me. Just as much as I wanted him. So why was he suddenly shacking up with some stupid, old, handsy, royal bitchface? There. I said it. Tasha Ozera was officially a bitchface.

I felt like screaming - or crying - but there was no way I was going to let Dimitri see how much he'd hurt me.

'Well... Congratulations, I guess,' I managed a thin smile. 'I'm sure you'll both be very happy.'

The smile wobbled and I looked away quickly, focusing on an ivy creeper that was climbing up the window from the garden downstairs.

Dimitri cleared his throat. 'I haven't said yes yet...'

Yet? Like that's supposed to make me feel any better?

I couldn't bring myself to speak to him but he didn't volunteer anything else to the conversation so we got stuck in a silence that went on and on until I couldn't stand it any longer.

'Why are you telling me this, exactly?' I turned on him, the smile long gone. 'It's not exactly appropriate to be discussing your love life with a student, don't you think, Guardian Beliov?'

He looked wounded and I liked it.

There was another long wait before he spoke up again, and when he did I almost regretted being mean to him.

'I know I shouldn't keep doing this... opening up to you when we can't...,' he trailed off, then tried again. 'I just... need someone to talk to, Roza. You know me better than anyone here, and your opinion matters to me.'

 _Roza._ I sighed heavily. How could I just storm out on him now he said the R word? Convincing myself it was a good sign that Dimitri was even discussing this with me - not Tasha - I decided to supress my inner jealous psychopath and try being the friend he needed instead.

'So you haven't said yes, but you're considering it?' I asked, trying to keep my voice light and even. Pretty sure I failed.

'Yes.'

'And are you leaning more one way or the other?' I prompted, feeling kind of annoyed that he was the one who brought up this conversation but I was the one having to do all the work.

'I don't even know,' Dimitri leaned his elbows forward on the table and buried his head in his hands.

Was it wrong that I actually felt sorry for him? It took a lot of effort to stop myself from reaching out to stroke his hair.

'Well, it's not that hard,' I shrugged, reminding myself that body contact was a really bad idea right now. 'You've just got to weigh up the pros and cons.'

He didn't move.

'Look, we can do it now if you want,' I offered, getting up and grabbing a random armful of books off the nearest shelf.

Dimitri finally looked up from his hands, curious about what I was doing.

'Here,' the books clattered loudly as I dropped them on the end of the table; the sound echoing throughout the library. 'The left side of the table is positives. The right side is negatives. I'll ask you some questions about you getting together with Tasha. You answer each question by putting one book on the positive side or the negative side. The side with the most books wins. Easy.'

Lie. It was hard. Painful. Soul-crushing. Still, if Dimitri did secretly want a life with Tasha, it was better to know now so I could stop wasting my time on a guy I could never have.

'Okay...,' he agreed cautiously, picking up a book called ' _Finger Weaving, Scarves and Wraps_ '. 'Hit me.'

* * *

I hoisted myself up to sit on the table facing Dimitri and chewed my bottom lip, trying to come up with some questions on the fly.

'So... do you like Tasha as a friend?' I figured it was best to ease into the game slowly.

 _'Finger Weaving, Scarves and Wraps'_ went to the left.

Positive.

Great. No surprises there. We could do this.

* * *

'Do you like her as more than a friend?'

Dimitri didn't even hesitate - placing ' _Pin Loom Weaving to Go'_ on the right.

Big fat negative.

My heart started beating faster. So he didn't _like_ like her. Maybe I was still in with a chance?

* * *

'Do you think she's hot?' That one was mostly just to satisfy my own morbid curiosity.

' _Decorating with Pompoms and Tassels_ ' hovered in the air.

'Can I put it on the line?' he asked sheepishly.

I groaned. 'No you can't put it on the line. That's the whole point of the exercise, Dimitri. Just pick one.'

He still dithered.

'Look, it's really not that hard. She's a fox. Old, granted, but still a fox.' I grabbed his hand and steered it to the left and he didn't stop me.

Another positive.

I left my hand there a few seconds longer than I'd meant to and he looked up at me with a cute, shy smile on his face. I smiled back. Apart from the fact we were discussing the possibility of Dimitri leaving me for another woman, this game was actually kind of fun.

Breaking eye-contact, I grabbed a fresh book off the pile and scooted a few inches closer so I could pass it to him. If I swung my leg to the side a bit it would be touching his knee.

* * *

'Can you see yourself with her in ten years?'

I held my breath as Dimitri toyed with the book in his hand, and felt my heart drop when he put it on the positive stack.

That was three to one. Remind me - why did I encourage him to say that Tasha was hot?!

The darkness from the bond flared up inside me and I started to feel depressed... but before I could let it take hold, Dimitri touched my hand to get my attention and it was like an electric shock passed between us.

'If I made a commitment, it would be for life,' he explained quietly, looking right into my eyes. 'I'm not like my father. I'd never run out on my partner.'

Why did it feel like he was talking about me - not _her_? I felt confused and maybe a bit more hopeful.

'I know that,' I nodded, holding his gaze as long as I could bear to, then hurrying on with the next question before I lost my nerve.

* * *

'And if you were together in ten years... with Tasha... do you think you'd be happy?' I handed him a book about Celtic calligraphy, hoping he didn't notice how weird my voice sounded right now.

I stared down at my dangling feet - too nervous to watch him make the decision - and I actually couldn't believe it when I looked up and saw _Celtic Calligraphy, Knotwork and Illumination_ on the right hand side of the table.

Negative? But with all the positives we'd already listed, how could being with Tasha _not_ make him happy? My heart raced a little faster. Was it because he knew he wouldn't be happy unless he was with me?

'Why not?' I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow just a fraction. 'That's not a yes or no question, Roza.'

I glanced away quickly, my fingers squeezed tight under the edge of the table. I wanted to snap at him. I wanted to tell him to man up and stop evading the question like usual, but I couldn't let this turn into a massive fight. It was looking very possible that Dimitri might say yes to Tasha. Losing him would be unbearable. Losing him and his respect would be a thousand times worse.

* * *

'Moving on then...,' I slid him another book, trying my hardest to act mature. 'What about the practical side of things? Would you prefer being a guardian in a private household over working for Lissa?'

I figured he'd probably say Lissa - I mean who wouldn't? She's a freaking princess! - but I knew as soon he opened his mouth that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

'As much as I value my position with Princess Dragomir, living in a private household would allow me a lot more freedom,' he admitted.

His hair was down today and he raked his fingers through it pensively.

'When I was younger I used to crave the lifestyle that goes with a high profile posting - the responsibility, the danger, the prestige... But since I lost Ivan...'

He faltered, looking up at me with such a raw, vulnerable expression that my hand moved towards his like it was drawn by a magnet, and I was helpless to stop it. When our hands touched he didn't pull away. He actually wrapped his fingers around mine, tracing his thumb absentmindedly over the callouses on my knuckles. I don't think he even realised he was doing it, but I could barely think of anything else.

'...It's made me rethink my priorities. I don't want to give up being a guardian. It's who I am... But if there's the opportunity for me to do my duty _and_ have something to call my own too, then maybe...'

I knew exactly what he meant. If I could serve Lissa _and_ have a piece of my own life too? It was the impossible dream. But not impossible for Dimitri if he took Tasha's offer.

'I get it.' That was all I could manage.

I slipped my hand out of his grasp and looked on numbly as he put ' _The Complete Guide to Hand Lettering_ ' on the ever-growing positive pile.

All of a sudden, I realised I couldn't just keep sitting there watching my future slip away - one book at a time. I jumped down off the table and nearly walked right out the door, but by some miracle I managed to pull my shit together and veered across to the window instead. Feeling Dimitri's eyes on me, I buried my emotions down deep and turned slowly to face him.

'Roza?' he sat forward in his chair, seeing through me right away. 'I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. We should stop.'

Yes. We should have stopped, but apparently I liked punishing myself.

'But there's still one book left,' I argued.

Idiot. He was trying to let me off easy but I had to drag out the pain a little bit longer.

I leant back against the window and wrapped my arms around myself - protecting myself against the final blow that was about to come.

* * *

'Do you want children?'

We both knew the answer to that already, but I had to hear him say it. He had to hear himself say it. If he definitely wanted to be a dad, then there was no point asking any other questions. I couldn't have kids - not with another dhampir anyway. Tasha could. If Dimitri really wanted a family, then who was I to take that away from him?

My mentor sighed and his shoulders dropped a fraction. Breaking his eyes away from mine, he grabbed the last book off the pile.

It happened to be ' _Natural Knits for Babies and Moms_ '. Clearly, fate wasn't happy just shitting on my dreams - it wanted to rub my face in it as well.

'Honestly?' Dimitri's eyes lingered on the face of the cute little baby that was smiling back at him like a toothless fun-monster. 'Yes...'

He added the book to the top of the positive stack. '...But...'

I closed my eyes and turned to press my forehead against the window behind me. The glass was cold. It gave me something to focus on other than the feeling of my heart imploding inside my chest. The final tally was five to two. Game over. The books had spoken. Tasha won.

'You don't need to explain anything to me, Dimitri,' I mumbled, my breath fogging up the window pane. 'It's how you feel. It's okay.'

I was expecting a response of some kind but the library was as silent as... well, a library. I rolled my head to the side - listening for a reply - but didn't turn around completely in case I took one look at Dimitri and burst out crying. I was _not_ going to cry today... at least, not while he was still in the room.

'You should go tell Tasha what you've decided,' I suggested, hoping he'd take the hint and leave before I had a total emotional breakdown. 'I'm sure you'll have lots of transfer paperwork to fill out before-...'

I heard a low sound somewhere behind me.

'Huh?' I frowned over my shoulder.

'Ask me one more,' Dimitri's voice was quiet and rough.

He wasn't sitting at the table anymore. He was standing beside it - his weight unbalanced like he was going to pitch forwards or make a sudden dash for the door.

'But we've run out of books,' I bit my lip, so close to crying now I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes.

He laughed softly. 'We're in a library, Roza. I'll just get some more.'

Oh yeah. Idiot.

Dimitri took off in the direction of the shelves and I turned back to look out the window, my mind racing. He still wanted me to ask him another question. That meant Tasha hadn't won yet. I was still in with a chance.

* * *

'Well?'

He was on the other side of the room but I felt his presence as if he was standing right beside me.

I kept my eyes fixed on the garden below, trying to squash all of my hopes and fears into a single question.

'All that stuff you can get with Tasha...,' I began, my breathing so shallow my chest hurt, '...is it more important to you than staying here with me?'

A loud noise made me jump.

I spun around defensively and my eyes widened as I looked at the two piles of books on the table.

The positive stack remained unchanged. The negative stack teetered dangerously from the huge armful of books that had just been added to it. It must have been close to twenty books tall.

That's quite a lot of books,' I choked out, the words ending with something between a laugh and a sob.

Dimitri gazed across at me - his arms hanging limp by his sides and his eyes swirling with emotion.

But he didn't answer and he didn't move.

'So you _aren't_ going to say yes to Tasha?' I asked, just to be sure.

One moment he was on the other side of the room, and suddenly he was standing right in front of me - so close I could smell his aftershave and see the fine lines at the corners of his eyes that would become wrinkles one day, when he was older.

'No. I'm not going to say yes to Tasha,' he breathed.

The only movement in the room was our chests rising and falling, and then his hand was cupping my cheek and my arms were reaching for his waist.

He pulled me in closer - his chin resting on my hair.

We'd been at this point before. The point where mentor and student became just two people - two people who couldn't bear to stay apart any longer - but every time it ended in me demanding more and him saying we should stop.

'So where does this leave us?' I whispered into his chest, trying not to get my hopes up but hoping just the same.

He was quiet for a while.

'Nowhere... for now,' he finally replied. 'But in a few months... after graduation and your birthday...'

My hopes strapped themselves to a rocket and blasted off.

'…Maybe we can figure this out?' his fingers spanned out across my lower back, pulling me even tighter against his body.

' _This_?' I clarified, looking up at him with a growing smile. I'd waited a long time for him to admit he had feelings for me, and now I was going to make him spell it out.

'Us.' His other hand ran up my back and planted itself in my hair - the gentle pressure as he tugged on it drawing a soft groan of pleasure from my lips.

'But nothing happens until after graduation,' he warned, returning his hand to a safer position on my waist. 'That's the deal. We take care of your education first, and then we find a way to be together. Can you do that, Roza? Can you just... wait a bit longer?'

I pulled back a little and tipped my head to the side. 'I don't think that's going to work for me, comrade.'

He stiffened, but his hands remained light on my waist. 'Okay...'

'The problem is...,' I frowned, hooking my finger through one of the button-holes on his brown, leather duster, 'the whole school is about to head up to the ski lodge while the latest strigoi threat is being sorted out. What if I meet a hot guy while we're there and he doesn't have any rules about waiting?' I snuck a look up at him then, loving the flash of jealousy that sparked in his eyes. 'I mean… I'm a girl with needs, Dimitri. If you want me to wait for you, I think I have a right to a preview of what I'm waiting for... just a little something to tide me over until graduation, you know?'

I was only half joking. If I didn't feel his lips on some part of my body right now I think I was going to self-combust.

'You shouldn't tease me, Roza,' he growled in my ear, making my skin prickle and every part of me crave for him. 'If any man tries to make a move on you, you just tell me and I'll…'

'You'll what?' I giggled, drunk from the feeling of his breath on my neck – his head dropping to nuzzle softly just below my ear.

'I'll remind you why I'm worth the wait.'

Suddenly his lips were on mine. Rough and warm and wanting. Pushing me back against the cold window pane, he reached for my thighs and I jumped up to help him - wrapping my legs around his waist and fisting my hands in his hair as we moved together in perfect synchronicity. Lips moulding, tongues delving, hands caressing, hips grinding, hearts and souls connecting.

'We are _so_ not going to make it till graduation,' I gasped, shivering as the cold from the window at my back mixed with the warmth of Dimitri's hand that was slipping up under my jacket to knead my bare skin.

It took a few seconds for him to register what I just said. Forcing himself to stop, Dimitri rested his forehead in the curve of my neck - breathing hard.

'Why don't we try just getting out of the library to begin with,' he mumbled against my skin, not making any move to release me from his arms. 'I think your mother is waiting to see you, and as much as I'm happy about us being together, Roza, I _really_ don't want her to find out yet.'

'She won't,' I argued, not wanting this moment to be over so soon. 'She thinks we're training. We've got at least another hour before she starts wondering where I am. What do you think we can do in an hour?'

I bit my lip, my gaze wandering over him as I tried to decide what part to attack first.

'Roza...,' he warned, and the breath hissed out of him when my face disappeared into his hair - my mouth seeking out his earlobe and biting down firmly.

'Say that again,' I whispered needily, and all I could do was close my eyes and cling on tighter as Dimitri responded with everything he had and more.

* * *

I went to bed later that night with a massive smile on my face. Today, I'd realised three things I didn't know before...

One: Dimitri wanted to be with me - no matter how badly the odds were stacked against us.

Two: I loved the library.

Three: Christmas was freaking awesome.


	5. A Perfect Christmas?

**Title:** A Perfect Christmas?

 **Author:** VAlover10

 **Background:** Dimitri wants Rose and him to have the perfect first proper Christmas together with their little group but nothing is ever perfect especially with Rose Hathaway as a girlfriend. Even with all the disasters, can they have the perfect Christmas Dimitri created?

* * *

"Come on Comrade, is this really how you want to spend our week off?" I complained. For the last two hours, Dimitri had been dragging me all around Pennsylvania looking for the perfect tree. It was cold, snowing, my nose was running, and my toes were about ready to snap off.

"Stop complaining, Roza and hurry up," he called from up ahead. I groaned in frustration. Curse his damned long Russian legs. Sucking up the complaints already on my lips I pushed forward and ran to catch up with him.

I don't know how he did it. Even while trudging through snow he looked graceful like he had been doing it all his life. Unlike me, who was sinking deeper into the snow with each step I took.

When we had finally made it I was breathless and panting like an exhausted dog. I could see my breath in the cold air and wiped my brow of sweat. On the plus side, I could feel my toes now. Dimitri didn't even break a sweat. I was fit as any guardian was from years of training and fighting, but with all the layers I was wearing, I was struggling. I felt like a giant marshmallow wearing about five jackets and a ski jacket on top. At least if I fell I would just roll down the mountain and I would be dry and alive.

Huge trees covered in snow were scattered out across the field. A man sat in a lawn chair with icicles handing off the metal and a newspaper in his hands. He looked up when he saw us arrogating and stuffed the paper inside his jacket. He stood off and brushed the snow off his pants before he walked over to meet us.

"Hello there," his voice was airy and had a slight Canadian accent to his words. "What can I do for you both today?" he asked and gave us a kind smile that lifted the corners of his handlebar mustache up.

"We're looking for a tree," said Dimitri and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in how obvious the answer was.

"Well, you've come to the right place," said the man and he turned to walk down one of the aisles and beckoned us to follow. "It's been pretty quiet this year. Last year we sold almost three times more than this but I suppose that's just how it goes sometimes. There are good years and bad years. Well it's almost Christmas so hopefully, we will sell a few more but right now you have your pick of the litter. Lots of really big trees and I'll give you a good price as the season is almost over," he said and turned to face us.

"Thank you, we appreciate all your help," said Dimitri and shook the guy's hand.

"Have a look around and signal me when you are ready for me to cut it down." After that, he went off and left us alone to scout the trees.

Dimitri walked around looking and touching the trees green branches as he went past. I followed closely behind more watching him than looking at the trees.

"Why are you getting so into this?" I asked him as I followed him down another aisle. "Isn't this too American for you? Wouldn't you want a Russian Christmas?"

"I live in America now and I am dating an American I should start getting into their traditions," he said but didn't face me.

"Wasn't there another way you could have done it? You know, set out cookies and milk for Santa?"

"You would eat them before Santa could," he said.

"True, but at least we would know they didn't go to waste," I teased and the corners of his mouth lifted into a half smile. "Seriously though, this is the fifth tree farm today. Why is this so important? Wasn't there something more fun we could be doing?" I said with a hinting tone.

"We have to the whole week off, Roza, we have plenty of time. Now it is time to find a tree."

"Why couldn't it have been one of the trees at the other places?"

"They were too small."

"There were some big ones, why did it have to be this place?"

"It's far away and hidden so hardly anyone knows about it and there would be plenty of good trees left," he said without looking at me.

"What does it matter if it is a good tree or not. Why is this so important? Tell me," I pulled his arm forcing him to look at me. He sighed deeply and began.

"This is important because it is our first Christmas together. Your parents are coming and so is Lissa and Christian and I just want it to be special," he explained.

"So this isn't just to please my parents?" I asked.

"No, it's also to please you. I just want to spend this Christmas with your friends and family and you. I just want to make it perfect."

"Dimitri, Christmas is perfect as long as I have you," I said and gave him a small kiss. "Now let's pick a tree so we can go home and get out of the cold."

We walked around for a bit more. My feet were starting to hurt from all the walking and I just hoped we would find one soon. Suddenly I hit something hard that knocked me back into consciousness. I stepped Back to see Dimitri had stopped and was looking up. There stood a ginormous tree shaped perfectly like it had come out of a fairy tale. I looked to Dimitri and saw the satisfied look on his face and knew, 'This was the one.'

"That's the one?" I asked but I already knew the answer by the look of satisfaction on his face. He nodded once before he called to the man at the front.

A few moments later the man was coming towards us with a big axe in his hands. The axe looked like it was one it's last legs. Chips were missing from the blade and the wood was so worn it looked like it would snap with one chop. Dimitri signaled to the tree he wanted and the mans eyes widened. It was bigger than he hoped. He gulped but put on a convincing smile to Dimitri and made his way to the tree. He hesitated, trying to find where to start, but after a few minutes he started.

The first chop was shallow in the trees tough bark. He continued to hack away at the trunk but within seconds sweat was formed on his brow. He wasn't old, maybe in his mid forties', but he wasn't young either or dhampir so he was doing a good job for his strength. Still, that didn't stop Dimitri and me from taking over. Before the man could bring the axe back down for another chop, Dimitri had taken it from him. The man wasn't angry, he just stepped out of the way and let Dimitri and I take over.

Dimitri threw off his duster leaving him in a plain long sleeve black shirt and jeans. He dug the axe into the trunk and rolled up his sleeves exposing the strong muscles in his arms. Damn this man and his Siberian blood. This was probably golf weather for him. I had to restrain myself from jumping him there and then when he picked up the axe and swung cutting a deep cut in the trunk. He muscles flexed tighter and tighter, hypnotizing me with each swing. After about ten minutes I snapped out of my trance. The tree was now standing just on the thin remaining part of the trunk. Dimitri had the axe over his shoulder and signaled me. I smirked and before I leaned up and kicked right on the target. A satisfying crack sound came from the trunk and it toppled over safely onto the snow. I turned to the man who had wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I quickly thought through my menu of good excuses and jumped in.

"I'm a martial arts instructor and he is a personal trainer," I said quickly. Dimitri shot me a look and I shrugged. The man nodded and walked off to get the ties and wrapping.

"Personal trainer?" Dimitri teased.

"It was the best excuse I could come up with."

"Roza, you really are a terrible liar," he said.

"Am not!" I retorted. "He believed me."

"Because he doesn't know you," said Dimitri back.

"Well, he doesn't need to know me and it won't matter as long as he doesn't think we are supernatural beings or aliens."

"I don't know that kick was a little suspicious," Dimitri teased.

"And chopping down the biggest tree in less than ten minutes isn't?"

"Not if you're a personal trainer," he responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Or a vampire," I whispered so only his dhampir hearing would pick it up. I laughed as he shot me a threatening look and the man came back with everything cradled in his hands. I took some of the ties and Dimitri took one of the wraps.

"So..." I started as we began wrapping up the tree.

"Kane," said the man.

"Kane," I repeated. "Where are you from?"

"Canada. My wife and I came over to America about nine years ago for a job. She was a journalist and was offered a really good job here," Kane told me.

"Sounds nice. Is she still a journalist?" I asked thinking of his use of past tense.

"No she passed away a year ago," said Kane and I could head the sadness in his words.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"Don't be. She was sick for a long time with cancer and she was in so much pain. I like to think she is happy now and pain free," he said. I gave him a sad smile as I tied the first tie around the base.

"When did you get into the tree farming business?"

"Not too long ago. My wife had always said she wanted to work in nature like on a farm. And with my son in collage and me all alone, I decided I'd do what we planned even if she wasn't here." The man looked like he was holding back tears. I didn't know what to say. But Dimitri did.

"I'm sure she is watching over you now and is very happy." The man smiled and gave Dimitri a small nod. The tree was wrapped and ready quickly. Dimitri paid the man and he offered to help carry it to the truck but we declined. Dimitri took the trunk and I took the top and we carried it out to the borrowed court truck. The tree was so big that it hung off the back but it was secure so it wouldn't fall off. I brushed my hands together to get rid of the dirt from the tree and slid into the passenger seat.

When we got back to our apartment, I helped Dimitri get the tree inside and once we had found a way got it to fit without being squished, we started decorating. The court was almost empty, except for a few guardians who had been assigned to guard the court and the Moroi who put up the wards that keep us safe. Everyone else was on Holliday's celebrating with their families all over the world. My mother was given time off and was staying with my dad. Now they were both staying in Louisiana with some old monster friends of my fathers that my mom somehow knows. Lissa and Christian were in a royal conference somewhere across the state but it didn't matter, they were all flying in tonight and would be here for Christmas. They had given Dimitri and I time off to spend with each other but were still completely safe surrounded by wards and with the other six of Lissa's elite guardians. She just wouldn't have her favorite.

The tree was looking pretty good. We had the twinkle lights and silver tinsel on. All that was left was the bobbles. It was s slow and painful job putting each bobble on one by one and I was loosing my patience but eventually we were finished. I brushed my hands together to get rid of the glitter, and then I took a couple of steps back to examine my work. My lips pulled into a satisfied smile and I rested my hands on my hips.

"Done," I stated proudly.

"Not yet," said Dimitri. I started to turn to him with a complaint on my lips but when I saw him I froze and the complaint slipped away. The golden sparkling star in his hands shut me up. It was beautiful and perfect for our tree. I smiled excitedly.

"Are you going to put it up?" I asked.

"No," he said and shook his head as he cane towards me. He handed me the star, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You are." Before I could process what he meant, he lifted me.

I wasn't the lightest person and felt bad for Dimitri doing this but I was probably one of the easy weights he does at the gym. I felt so tall my head was almost touching the roof. I carefully placed the delicate star and was brought back to my feet. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned into my ear.

"Now we're done," he said in a husky voice and killed my cheek lovingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't want to put out some milk and cookies for Santa maybe a carrot for Rudolph? If you are going to do the one American Christmas tradition you should do them all," I joked. Dimitri laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Roza, I have told you before no. The tree is the only thing that will make this Christmas special," he said. I poured.

"What about me?" I asked with the pout still on my face.

"You make everyday special. Give the tree a turn," he joked. I laughed and snuggled into him embrace. He meant down and kissed my forehead. I pulled back and met him for a kiss. As the kiss went on I let go of his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands wrapped around my waist and stayed on the small of my back while his other hand dig into my hair. The sweet kiss had turned into a heated make out but I wasn't complaining. He moved me without breaking the kiss until my back was against the wall. His free hand pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist. His lips left mine. He trailed kisses along my jaw to my neck where his sucked and bit lightly at the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes leaning into him and let out a throaty moan. Just as things were getting interesting, my phone started ringing. Dimitri lit go of my leg and went for my jeans pocket. I broke away from the kiss.

"Just leave it," I whispered and went back to the kiss. He ignored me and took my phone out anyway. He broke away from me.

"It's Lissa," he said and handed me the phone. I gave him an annoyed look. "What if it's important?" he asked. "If it were and I ignored it you would never let me hear the end of it." He was right. I sighed and took the phone quickly pressing the button.

"Lissa?" I asked through the phone.

"Rose?" she asked. In the background, a loud static noise rang through.

"Lissa? What is it? Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Rose. I'm fine but a snowstorm hit us about an hour ago. They say we can't go anywhere for at least two days. I'm so sorry I tried to find a way but it doesn't look like we will be able to make it for Christmas," she said. I could hear in her voice she was really sorry. I backed up feeling my shoulders slacken.

"No that's fine Lissa. I totally understand. It's not your fault," I reassured her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I know how much you were looking forward to it," she said.

"No, it's fine. Stay safe and call me later tomorrow," I said and hung up without another word.

"Are you alright?" asked Dimitri. I sighed loudly.

"I'm fine. Lissa and Christian can't leave because of a snowstorm. They won't be able to come to Christmas," I said.

"Oh, Rose," he started.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day," I said and walked off before he could stop me.

I walked into our room and Collapsed onto the bed. I didn't feel up to anything else do I kick off my shoes and slid into the nice warm bed. It was early and I wasn't really tired so I closed my eyes and just let my mind take over.

I wasn't mad at Lissa, it wasn't like she asked for this to happen, I was just sad because this would have been our first Christmas with our little family but now it's our first Christmas without each other in fifteen years. My parents were still coming so it would still be a part of the family and of course it would be special as Dimitri went out of his way to make it so, even if there were no cookies. This Christmas would still be one to remember. With that last though my brain turned itself off and I drifted peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

At some point Dimitri must have joined me but that man was like a ninja so he didn't wake me up when he came in. When I woke I found the other half of the bed was empty but the cover was pulled back. I yawned and rolled out of bed. It wasn't late but it wasn't early either. I had always been a late sleeper even on Christmas; it didn't make a difference to me.

When I walked into the living room I was surprised at what I saw. The lights on and the fire were lit so it was bright but a wall of snow was covering all the windows. Dimitri came out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand. When he saw me he knew what I was going to ask.

"It happened last night," he said. "The snow came heavy, the whole court is snowed in."

"My parents?" I asked hesitantly. Dimitri shook his head.

"I called the security. The snow is still falling. They won't be able to clear it until the snow stops." Great. Just great.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically. Dimitri put down his mug and walked towards me. He gave me a peck on my lips and gave me a sad smile.

"Come with me," he said and lead me to the tree. I had just noticed how amazing this looked. A proper family Christmas. Too bad there was no family to share it with. He lead me to the couch and I sat down with my legs crossed waiting for Dimitri. He gestured to the tree,

"Don't you want to open your present?" He asked. I glanced at the tree and the two neatly wrapped gifts that sat underneath. I shook my head.

"Nah, you didn't have to get me anything. You should have just wrapped a bow around you," I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Just open it," he said. I sighed in defeat and went to the tree retrieving everything. I went first opening the large present in my lap. Inside was a new pair of gloves, similar to the ones he had given me a long time ago. Also in the present were more of my favorite lip-gloss and a holster that I desperately needed. I smile and gave him a kiss of thanks. He opened his next revealing the black duster I had bought him. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a genuine leather duster now days. I smiled at his reaction. His eyes widened and he looked so amazed at the gift. He tried it on and it was a perfect fit. That was a relief because with his impossible Russian height I was worried it wouldn't. When we were done Dimitri gave me a small kiss holding my head in his hands so we I would look into his eyes.

"Just because the others aren't here, that doesn't mean we can't t have an amazing Christmas," he said. I nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, there's always new year right?" I said.

"Exactly," said Dimitri. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What," I asked.

"This," he said as he took something out of his pocket. It was so small that it just fit in the palm of my hand but was wrapped neatly and had a red bow on top. I gave him a pointed look but opened it anyway.

Inside was a ring. Simple silver band with a love heart shaped stone in the middle. I was shocked. Sure we had discussed marriage but we had agreed he couldn't propose until I almost least had a two in my age. I started to panic. If he proposed I would obviously say yes but I'm too young still a teenager. I can't even legally drink yet.

"Dimitri... I..." I stuttered.

"I know what you're thinking, Rose and no. I'm not proposing," he said. Dimitri slid closer to me and took the ring from the box. "I remember or deal and your rule. This is a promise ring, promising that one day I will marry you when you are ready," he said. I don't know what to say so I don't talk. I just kissed him slowly at first but then it started to get heated. Eventually we had to break away for air. The both of us were breathless and gasping for air. Dimitri than stood up took my hand and led me away to the kitchen. That wasn't what I expected but the kitchen was still my second favorite room, after our bedroom.

The apartment was small so we only had a studio kitchen with just enough room so that the both of us could be in there. He was usually in the kitchen, as I would probably burn the place down if I tried to make dinner, I prefer to eat the food anyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Dimitri started taking things out of the fridge.

"We are making a Christmas feast," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because it's just the two of us, doesn't mean I will just throw away all the plans I had. And besides with your stomach, none of the food will go to waste." I shot him a look, which he ignored. I rolled my eyes but went along with it anyway. There was a lot to do but with the two of us we got through it. Dessert was a chocolate tart and it looked delicious. Dimitri had somehow combined both Russian and American Christmas through food. I was very excited when I saw Dimitri bringing a loaf of black bread out of the oven. By lunch we were finished. Dimitri had already set up six places on the table before we knew they couldn't come. We put the food on the table and helped ourselves. By the time I was finished I felt as stuffed as the turkey.

When we finished, I grabbed a blanket and we lay together on the carpet in front of the fire. His arms securely wrapped around me and my head on his chest listening to the strong rhythm of his heart beat.

"So, did this Christmas live up to your perfect standard?" I asked.

"No, it was much better," he answered and kissed my forehead lightly. I gave a small smile and nuzzled into his chest fitting perfectly against him like a puzzle piece.

Yes it's true, you can't always be with everyone you love but as long as you have the one you love most in the world everything will be okay. Dimitri both have separate charges so we can't always be together but the ring he gave me promises he will always come back and we will be together forever.

When I'm ready.


	6. Thief of Hearts: Epilogue

**Title:** Thief of Hearts: Epilogue

 **Author:** hbarker

 **Background:** This is an epilogue for "Thief of Hearts". However, you don't have to have read that story to enjoy this story. For those who haven't read ToH, Rose is former CIA who works with Dimitri now at Interpol in France. This is how they spent their first Christmas Eve together.

 _(Translation: You are under arrest! - Vy arestovany!)_

* * *

The stagnant air hung heavy in the abandoned warehouse. The stench of mold and dust assaulted Rose as she knelt behind a stack of crates. Her back was resting against the hard wood as she squatted, and she could swear her legs were starting to grow numb. She and the team had been waiting in the derelict building for over an hour. Their intel had told them the men they were hunting would be meeting at that location. Months of working the dark web and CI sources had led to today's operation, and she prayed it would finally mean an end to the Dashkov nightmare. What a way to spend Christmas Eve. Yippie ki yay, motherfucker. She chuckled inwardly at the "Die Hard" reference. It was one of her holiday classics.

The group they hoped to apprehend was the last known cell from Viktor's former organization. They had rallied a handful of loyalists, looking to regain the Revolutionary Front's foothold and status in organized crime. This particular group had dabbled in human trafficking; a fact that made Rose eager to put them down. They were expecting a "shipment" tonight, and if the team could secure both the renegade group and the women being sold, Rose was a little hopeful that most, if not all, would opt to fight their way out. A bullet to the brainpan was too good for these assholes.

"We've got movement on the road leading in," Alberta's voice came through softly over her earpiece.

Rose clicked her comm twice to indicate she had received the information. She heard four other similar clicks. Radio silence, for the most part, gave them the element of surprise. Rose pulled the mask down over her face, palming her Sig between her knees.

A few moments later, she could hear the grumble of a vehicle's engine as it pulled up to the massive metal doors that led into the warehouse. Based on the sound, she knew it was a large truck. That was good news, since it meant the women would be here. Had they not brought them to the location, it would have meant they would have to let at least one or two of the traffickers live in order to track down the women.

She heard the door creak and groan as it was opened before the truck rolled into the building. Diesel exhaust permeated the space. Taking slow, shallow breaths, Rose slowly peered around her stack of boxes to get a closer look. As the truck came to a stop, she saw a black sedan pull in and park next to it. The driver of the truck hopped out and walked to the back, speaking in Russian to the other man who had opened the door. The sedan's doors opened, and four burly men extricated themselves from it before joining the other two at the back of the truck.

The team was scattered throughout the space, with Mikhail posted outside on an adjoining roof. He and his SR-25 would eliminate any surprise visitors, as well as take out any of the targets in the warehouse, should they get past the rest of the team.

Rose watched as the men conversed, apparently negotiating over the merchandise. The thought of the women be held in the truck and their probable fate brought a red haze to her vision. Oh, yeah, she thought, these guys were going to go down, and as painful as possible.

Luckily, the size of the warehouse was such that Eddie would be able to slip into the cab of the truck and hopefully pull it out of harm's way just as their assault began. That left her, Ivan and Dimitri to apprehend the targets.

From the shadows, she saw Eddie's black-clad form moving slowly toward the truck. Glancing back at the group of men, she saw they were all preoccupied, undoubtedly confident they were alone. Rose smirked at their stupidity. That sort of cockiness always got the bad guys in the end.

She looked back toward the truck and saw her teammate slip into the driver's seat, preparing to start it and drive to the other end of the building, where it would be tucked behind a large wall of crates. She held her breath, awaiting the signal.

*CLICK*

Rose slid out from behind the boxes and ran toward the group, arms outstretched, her gun an extension of her body. From the other side she heard Dimitri's deep voice shout, "Vy arestovany!" At that same exact moment, she heard the truck's engine start and watched as Eddie punched the accelerator. As it gathered speed toward the end of the building, she caught sight of the man who had driven the truck turn and aim his weapon toward the retreating vehicle. Without stopping, Rose fired, her shot impacting the man's knee. He screamed and dropped to the ground, his gun falling from his hands as he clutched the now mutilated joint, writhing in pain.

Up ahead, the other men were scrambling to find cover as Dimitri fired at their retreating figures. Two of the men attempted to jump into the sedan in an apparent bid to escape. Unfortunately for them, Ivan was waiting at the front of the car. He stood, an imposing figure clad in black, as he aimed his FN Five-SeveN semi-automatic at them. Both stopped abruptly, raising their hands in the air.

Rose continued forward, toward Dimitri. The other two men had ducked for cover behind crates and appeared to have him pinned down. Shots volleyed back and forth, as Rose crept around, trying to come up behind one of the men. As she stepped quietly but swiftly, Rose soon saw one of the larger men crouched down, apparently trying to reload his weapon. Smiling, a grin that Dimitri said would scare the horns off the devil, Rose crept closer until she was standing directly behind the kneeling figure. Forcefully, she pushed the end of her gun against the man's skull.

"Please, please make my day right now and try something. I've been so hoping I would get to kill one, or more, of you bastards tonight. Do a gal a favor, huh?"

The man peered slowly over his shoulder, the malevolent glint in his eyes hinting at his choice. Before he could even turn fully, Rose fired, sending the him backward into the boxes. For a split second she pondered whether she should feel any remorse. Nah.

The sounds of shouting came from the other side of the crates, as Rose heard Dimitri's voice in her ear. "I'm out!"

As her heart thundered in her chest, she ran back around to where she had last seen him. From the direction she had run, Dimitri was standing against the wall, his K-BAR knife in hand. The other man, the only one remaining, was holding a Tokarev aimed at Dimitri's heart. He was partially shielded by crates, which made taking a shot as she ran nearly impossible. She took a second to analyze it all before she flew into action. The gun had a nine-round clip, and she hoped the man hadn't had time to reload the magazine. With all the shots that had been fired, she prayed he was low on ammunition by this point.

She had no doubt that at any moment the man would pull the trigger. As if time seemed to slow, she bolted toward Dimitri, keeping her sights on her target. In the space of what was only a few seconds, the muzzle of the Russian gun flared before the loud boom sounded echoed throughout the building.

"Roza!" Dimitri roared, as he saw her jerk back a few feet from the bullet's impact. Without hesitating, he grabbed for the gun that had fallen from her hand, lifted it and fired. He watched as the other man halted his advance and dropped to the ground, his eyes wide in death, a round hole now placed precisely between them.

Turning back, Dimitri rushed to Rose's prone body. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was cast in a sickly pallor. His heart hammered in his chest, and every sound around him was dimmed over the rushing beat of his heart. He dropped to his knees, reaching out gently to pull Rose to his body. He ran his hands over hers, trying to locate her wound. He was dimly aware of shouts coming through his earpiece, as well as around him. He could feel the presence of others but his focus was narrowed to her only.

He placed soft kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and eyes. Whispered oaths and promises poured from his lips. He saw the wetness on her face, not realizing at first that it had come from him…from his tears. He felt the firm pressure of a hand on his shoulder and could barely make out the words of his friend and teammate.

"Dimitri, the ambulance is on the way. Where is she hit? Does she have a pulse?" Ivan asked, his tone full of worry.

"I-I-" he stuttered in response. Fear and grief threatened to overwhelm him.

It was only the sudden, harsh intake of air and the groan that brought Dimitri slamming back to earth. Rose shifted in his arms, her coughs nearly jostling her out of them. "Holy crap, that hurt," she groaned.

Dimitri sucked in a breath, an overwhelming sense of relief and love cascading through him. She was alive! He loosened his hold somewhat, getting closer so he could look into her face. Her color was slightly better, but her forehead was creased as she grimaced in pain. "Roza, where were you shot?"

Her hand fluttered to her side before she pulled up her shirt. "Lower torso. Damn thing nearly missed the vest," she groaned.

Dimitri let out a humorless chuckle. Relief coursed through him. He and Rose had fought over his insistence that she wear a bullet-proof vest. When she was a CIA undercover operative, she had played by a looser set of rules. Working with Dimitri, she had, albeit reluctantly, become more willing to follow Interpol protocols. That included wearing a vest during missions such as this.

She was leaning back on one hand, the other crossed to her side. Dimitri moved her hand slightly so he could check the area himself. Feeling around gently, he found no signs that the bullet had missed the vest. At the very least, she'd be quite sore and bruised for a while.

Once he was satisfied she was going to be okay, he pulled her into his chest, trying not to crush her already battered body. "I thought I had lost you, milaya," he whispered against her hair.

He felt her soften in his arms. One arm banded around him, while the other reached up to run her fingers lightly through his hair. She knew how that action could soothe his savage beast, which right now was holding on by a thin leash. "I'm okay, Comrade. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

He continued to stare at her, afraid if he blinked or looked away for even a moment, she would disappear. It wasn't until he felt another hand on his shoulder and heard the distant sound of sirens that he drew his attention away from Rose. Ivan stood to one side, while Mikhail stood on the other. "She's going to be alright," he croaked out, emotion still clogging his throat.

Turning back to Rose, he said, "Do you think you can stand up?"

She scoffed and then winced as she made a move to rise. Dimitri took her hands in his and helped her to stand before wrapping an arm around her uninjured side. "If you even try to pick me up and carry me out of here, I will test out that new stun gun model on your balls," she said, humor in her voice. He smiled slightly, relieved that she was clearly okay.

To his side, Ivan snorted. "You should probably wait until after tonight before you mess with the man's family jewels, Rose."

Dimitri's eyes shot to his friend's, the warning glare evident as Ivan's eyes widened. He coughed something unintelligible before walking away toward the van Eddie had driven back toward the front of the warehouse.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rose asked, as she limped beside Dimitri.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just Ivan being…well, Ivan. You know how he is?" He cast a glance toward her, hoping his explanation was sufficient.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it's like his brain gave over permanent authority to his dick."

Dimitri let out a bark of laughter. The more she quipped and joked, the more he knew she was truly okay. In those brief moments before he knew she was alive and not grievously injured, he had lost any will to go on. That short exposure to life without his Roza was filled with nothing but bleakness and despair.

While he had been overjoyed that she had come to work with him after her former boss at the CIA, Assistant Director Tasha Ozera, had "fired" her, it added a new layer of worry and concern. They were in a relationship now – living together, even. It had been almost a year since she had joined their team and moved to Lyon. He knew her to be one of the best. She was highly intelligent, intuitive, and skilled. Yet, even with all that, he could never seem to let go of the sliver of fear that wedged itself in his heart at the idea of her putting herself in danger. Yes, they had discussed just that more than once. Rose being who she was, repeatedly pointed out that his life was just as much at risk as hers, and yet, she would never try to prevent him from being who he was or doing the job he loved. While he understood it all intellectually, it was another matter getting his heart on board. Yet he hadn't been willing change her into something she wasn't or keep her from doing something she loved. In the end, they had agreed to pledge their love to one another every day, as if it might be their last. That way there would never be any doubt of how they felt about the other, should the unthinkable happen.

"Let's get you checked out and then get you home. If you're up to it, we've got plans to meet the team at L'Antiquaire to celebrate. It's Christmas Eve and we've finally put an end to the Dashkov empire once and for all.

She smiled. "Fine, but we have to watch "Die Hard" tomorrow."

Outwardly, Dimitri groaned, but inside he was smiling like a love-sick fool. If his Roza wanted violence and mayhem on Christmas Day, then that's what he'd give her. As long it wasn't the real kind.

They arrived at the flat a short while later. Rose had insisted they go by the office first to file their reports, but Dimitri had insisted she needed to get some rest. Part of Rose wanted to gripe about his domineering attitude, but the other part, the one she didn't acknowledge often, was pleased. She had been relieved that Dimitri wasn't a man who felt the need to control her – well, at least not outside the bedroom. Yeah, like that was a hardship. Instead, he made sure she knew he saw her as his partner and his equal. Especially in the office and the field. So, given how shaken he had been when she had been shot, she willingly acquiesced to his request.

"Come, let's get you into a bath. We've got a few hours before we have to be at the bar," Dimitri said, as he led Rose toward the bathroom.

"You know, Comrade. You're only going to be able to work this whole He-Man a little while longer. Don't get too used to it," she teased.

"Then let me enjoy it while I can."

Rose smirked as he led her into the large, en-suite bathroom. The giant claw-foot tub sat against one wall; a large, frosted glass window framing it. He released her hand and went to start the water while Rose began to shed her clothes. She winced slightly as she raised her arms to pull up her shirt.

Suddenly, Dimitri was at her side. His hands stilled hers. "Let me." Grasping a sleeve of the black turtleneck, he pulled one arm gently through. He mimicked the same action with the other side before carefully lifting the shirt over her head.

As he dropped it to the floor, she heard his sharp intake of breath before he fell to his knees in front of her. His hands were at her hips as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to the mottled bruise already blooming along her stomach.

Rose lifted a hand and ran it gently through his hair as he let his lips rest slightly against the wound. "Hey, it's okay, Dimitri. I'm okay," she said quietly.

Without looking at her, he whispered. "For a moment, I thought I had lost you." He looked up at her then, his eyes moist and his expression tortured. "I can't lose you. I wouldn't survive it."

Rose lowered her head, her lips caressing his in a whisper of a kiss. "You won't. You won't lose me. Ever." She knew it was a ridiculous promise, given their jobs, but she also knew she'd do her damnedest to make sure they both made it home safe each time.

Dimitri helped her out of the rest of her clothes before he lifted her in his arms and set her gently into the water. Once settled, she watched as he shed his own clothes. She could feel the desire coursing through her as she watched him reach behind his head to pull off his shirt. Gah, was there anything more alluring than when a man did that?

Dimitri smirked as he looked at her, the same intense desire behind his eyes. "Like what you see?"

Rose's smile was predatory, she was sure. "No." She paused, teasing. "I fucking love what I see."

Grinning, Dimitri removed the remainder of his clothes before stepping in behind her and sinking into the hot water. He pulled her back against him, and she couldn't help but shiver as she felt his hard length pressed against her.

He wrapped his arms around her before resting his chin lightly on top of her head. "You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas?" he asked.

Rose closed her eyes as she settled back against his chest. His fingers drew lazy, random patterns across her stomach, but he made certain to avoid the bruising. "As cliché as it is, I have everything I could ever want, right here."

"Me too," he said softly.

As they relaxed even more, Dimitri's movements became bolder, as one hand slid up, his fingers circling around her breast. The other travelled south, those long, strong fingers sliding and probing between her legs. She moaned in pleasure, but felt Dimitri freeze.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

She reached up and back with her arm and turned slightly to pull his face to hers. "Never." She drew his mouth down. "Don't stop," she pleaded before he took her in a searing, all-consuming kiss. Their lips caressed before his tongue reached out, lapping gently against the seam. At the same time, at her heated juncture, he inserted a finger deep inside while his palm rubbed seductively against that wonderful bundle of nerves.

At her inhalation, his tongued plunged inside, ravaging her mouth. They dueled for dominance, but in the end, Rose let him win the battle, relaxing into the kiss and his caresses. The hand at her breast had moved to her nipple, where he was expertly rolling and pinching it. The added bite only built the sensations inside her to an even more fevered pitch. She writhed against him, needing more. "Please," she panted.

Knowing exactly what she was begging for, Dimitri inserted another finger inside and pushed in further. Her hips bucked as he found that small rough pad inside her that sent electrical shocks throughout her body. She cried out, her senses on overload from everything he was doing to her. His tongue was mimicking what his fingers were doing, while the hand at one breast moved to the other. He paid it the same attention, tweaking and plucking, playing her like a maestro and his instrument.

Soon, she was nearly incoherent. The only word she was able to utter was a mantra of "Yes, yes, yes." She pulled her hand from the back of his head and reached between them. Rose wrapped her hand around his silky, steel cock. He really was the full package. Full package. She almost started to giggle at the thought before Dimitri lowered his head to her neck. The pain and pleasure, as he sucked on the tender skin had her teetering on the brink, nearly all rational thought evaporated.

"Come for me, Roza," he commanded, his voice dark and low at her ear.

That was all it took. That deep, sexy commanding voice sent her careening over the edge. She cried out his name as flashes of light burst behind her eyes and her body shook from the powerful orgasm. He slowed, but never stopped his ministration, leaving her just on the cusp.

Growling, he lifted her up slightly. With whatever wits she still possessed, Rose reach down and grasped his length in her hand and guided him inside. They both groaned as she sank over him, taking him fully.

"So tight. So perfect," he grunted, as his hips moved slowly.

"Yes," she sighed. "You feel so fucking amazing, Dimitri."

With her injury, Dimitri did most of the work, lifting her up and down. Wanting more, Rose shifted until she was on her knees. He filled her, almost to the point of discomfort, but the pleasure always pushed away the pain. It was a pressure and sensation that she craved every time they came together. It was simply one more way that proved how well they fit together.

She could feel the pressure building once again inside her. As if sensing it, Dimitri took her hand and led them both to her swollen bud. Using both their hands, they stroked and flicked. The eroticism pushed Rose further over the edge, as she cried out. Her insides clenched tightly around him, as she tried to bring him over with her. When his movements became harder and faster, she knew he was close. Moving her hand away from his, she reached down further, letting her short nails drag lightly over his sack.

"Uhn," he grunted, as he pinched her clit.

That was all it took to send her flying. She arched back, a scream tearing from her. "Dimitri!"

At nearly the same moment, she heard Dimitri's answering roar, "Roza!"

She collapsed against him, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She winced slightly at the pain that shot through her as a result, but was relieved that Dimitri was still apparently too enveloped in post-coital bliss to notice. The last thing she wanted to do was spoil what had been one of their top ten sexual experiences to date.

"Comrade," she panted. "That was incredible."

Breathing heavily, Dimitri's wrapped his arm around her chest, as he held her tenderly against him. "No, Roza. That was fucking amazing." He placed soft kisses against her head. "Do you think it will always be like this?"

Rose stroked his forearm, loving the feeling of his strength beneath her fingers. "Yes, I do."

He placed another quick kiss to her head before he lifted her gently off him. Rising out of the water, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a nearby towel. Holding out his hand, he helped her stand before he wrapped her up and lifted her out and into his arms. "I can't wait to hear those words again," he said softly before carrying her back to the bedroom.

He and Rose had taken a brief nap after their lovemaking. They had both been physical and mentally exhausted after the mission. He felt a little guilty that he had taken advantage of her in the bath. He smiled as he realized that Rose would have kicked his ass at that thought.

They had eaten a light dinner before dressing and heading to the bar. Since it was Christmas Eve, they chose to grab a cab. As they snuggled against one another on the ride there, Dimitri tried to control the nervous energy that was coursing through him. Never had one night been this important.

Rose placed a hand on his leg, the one that was shaking. "Hey, Comrade. Are you okay?"

He tried to still himself and placed a kiss to her lips as she stared up at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just leftover adrenaline from today, I think." Was that smoke he smelled coming from his pants?

Rose squeezed his knee lightly, as the cab pulled up to the bar entrance. Dimitri opened the door and then took Rose's hand. When she had stepped out, he placed his hand on her back as he led them inside.

The main bar had a few patrons, but as it was Christmas Eve, it wasn't as busy as usual. In fact, besides the team, there were only a few other people inside. Their fellow agents were all clustered around a large table in the corner. The other patrons were seated with their backs to them at the bar. Dimitri maneuvered Rose toward their co-workers and friends.

"Hey guys!" Ivan called out.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Alberta asked, concern in her eyes and tone.

"I'm fine, Alberta. Just a little bruising."

Dimitri scoffed. "A little bruising? It looks like she's gone a round with the Hulk!"

He saw Rose roll her eyes. "You say large hematoma, I saw tiny bruise."

"Well, I'm just glad you're both okay," Mikhail said, raising his glass of beer.

"What he said," Eddie added.

"Here, why don't you let me take your coat," Dimitri asked, his hands already pulling it from her shoulders.

She smiled up at him, letting it slide down her arms. "Always such a gentleman."

He grinned before leaning down to her ear. "Only in public." He smirked as he saw the slight shiver that ran through her at his implication. Oh yeah. His Roza might be capable and a confident woman, but nothing got her hotter than when he took charge in the bedroom. He had to adjust himself slightly as the flash of ideas and images of various scenarios played through his mind.

Dropping their coats on the bench behind their table, Dimitri turned back to Rose. She was looking up at him, open love and adoration shining in her eyes and on her face. God, he loved this woman. Why the hell had he wasted so much time and walked away from her all those months ago? He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to place a gentle, but still intense, kiss to her lips. He tried to convey in it all the things he felt; all the hopes he had for their future.

As he pulled back after a moment, it was to find her face still tilted up and eyes closed. She swayed slightly for a moment. He smiled at her serene features, drinking in her beauty and strength. When she opened her eyes, she had a look of unadulterated love, and it took every ounce of control to not drag her back to their flat and take her over and over again.

Dimitri groaned and whispered, "Roza, you can't keep looking at me like that right now."

She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his ear. "If looking at you like that gets this kind of reaction," she said, gently caressing his hard shaft, "we might have to cut our evening short."

Her words caused contradictory reactions. On the one hand, he and his cock were in full agreement that they needed to get back into the taxi and head home. On the other hand, tonight was too important. With that last thought, he tightened his control and curbed his desires. Before she could notice, Dimitri pulled her hand away and raised it to his lips. He placed a kiss to her palm and winked. "That will have to wait, milaya. I have other plans for tonight."

Rose eyed him warily. "What sort of plans?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Just to spend Christmas Eve with our family and friends." He pulled out his wallet and pressed some bills into her hand. "Rose, I need to step to the restroom. Would you go grab us some drinks from the bar?"

"Uh, sure," she said before turning and heading to the other side of the room.

He watched as she took a few steps before she faltered. Dimitri saw the moment she recognized her friend, Lissa. The woman was hard to miss and had turned in her seat at the bar as Rose had made her way closer. Her husband Christian had also turned and had slid off the stool to stand behind his wife. The both grinned as Rose started toward them.

"Lis?" he heard Rose ask, confusion in her voice.

Before Lissa could reply, Rose gasped as she took in the other patrons at the bar, who had all turned in their seats to face her. Tasha Ozera stood and moved over to stand near her cousin and his wife. At the same time, Mason and his girlfriend, Mia also slid off their respective seats and moved toward Tasha. Rose's back was to Dimitri, but he could see her hand fly up to her mouth as she took in the last two patrons. Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway Mazur stood and moved toward their daughter.

The three moved at the same time, embracing in a hug. Dimitri could see the love and adoration clearly in her parents' eyes. He was slightly relieved when he saw Abe glance over at him before giving him a brief nod.

Slowly and quietly, Dimitri made his way up behind Rose. He had heard and sensed his team rise from their seats to move closer as well. The others at the bar had already moved in a little until there was nearly a semi-circle enclosing he and Rose.

He waited until she began to turn around. As she did, he knelt down to one knee, the powder blue box held up in one hand. He smiled as he saw Rose's eyes widen, her mouth hanging open. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her head was shaking back and forth slightly while her eyes grew bright. For a moment, panic set in, as Dimitri thought her reaction might not be what he had expected. Relief flooded through him when he saw her smile behind her hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you blew into my life like a tsunami. You took everything I had ever known and turned it upside down. I was drawn to you like no one else, even before I really knew you. Your courage and strength amaze me. Your love for your family and friends warms me. You melted away all the frozen places inside me with your fire and warmth. You've challenged me from the beginning, "he said, as the others in their group chuckled knowingly, "and I hope the day will never come when you stop. I love everything about you, Roza. Please say you'll be my wife?"

Fighting back the tears he knew she'd hate to show in public, Rose simply nodded and extended her hand to him. He pulled the small silver band, inlaid with small sapphires. With their jobs, she wouldn't always be able to wear a wedding band. Let alone an engagement ring, so at least this way she could wear it on her other hand when she was in the field. He saw the knowing smile on her face as he slipped it onto her slim finger.

"It's perfect," she said softly.

He placed a kiss to the ring before standing and pulling her into his arms. He cupped her face and brought his mouth to hers in a nearly bruising, passionate kiss. It wasn't until the shouts of congratulations and hollers for them to get a room echoed around them, that Dimitri pulled back slightly.

"I'm going to assume that was a yes?" he asked, somewhat teasing.

She laughed easily. "Yes, Dimitri. Yes, yes, yes," she said, punctuating every affirmative answer with a kiss to his lips. "Always, yes."


	7. Christmas of Forgiveness

**Title:** Christmas of Forgiveness

 **Author:** princesslara99

 **Background:** Hope. Love. Forgiveness. Isn't Christmas all about it? Follow Rose and Dimitri through this journey, where they rediscover themselves. Dimitri is a royal moroi and the king of the moroi world. He left Rose five years ago when they were students of St. Vladimir's without a word. But now he's back, ready to turn her life upside down. He's a man on mission with a single target – winning her back!

* * *

Tan. Tun.

The doorbell rang, making Rose jerk from where she was standing in the foyer. It was late. 10 a.m. The world was asleep. At least her world was. In the deep woods of Pennsylvania – The Court was Rose Hathaway's world. Her heart tried to remind her that somewhere, someplace she had another world. Her home. He was the centre of her world. He was her home. She quickly shushed her thoughts.

"Rose, can you get it?" she heard a sleepy voice call out to her. Lissa. Her best friend and charge. Princess Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir was a royal member of the magical, ancient race of vampires : The Moroi. She had been her best friend since they were children, when the four year old Rose had thrown her book at the teacher who had paired the girls, asking them to spell each other's name.

"On it." Rose called hearing Christian grunt when the ring persisted. With her silver stake in her hand, Rose walked steadily to the door, peering though the peephole to find a figure in black staring intently at the door.

A Guardian. Guardians were essentially the second race : The Dhampirs. Dhampirs were basically half breeds – half human and half moroi. They were bred with the best qualities of both the races, but unlike moroi, they didn't need blood for sustenance. Guardians were protectors of the moroi.

Rose opened the door, sensing no danger.

"Guardian Hathaway." The other guardian said respectfully.

"Yes, Guardian Rogers?" Rose said, not sure she got his name right until she saw the bulky man smile. Her eyes immediately flew to the blue colored badge pined in his collar. He was a royal guard. Her heart clenched. Somehow she knew. She knew the purpose of his visit. Blue was the current royal color. Blue was 'his' color.

"How may I help you?" she asked quietly and was proud her voice didn't quiver like her insides were right then. Her palms grew sweaty and her heart was beating so fast, she wasn't sure, she could hear the guardian speak over the thudding.

The man smiled, sensing her unease. "Guardian, You are requested to present yourself before the crown."

* * *

"Your majesty," the guard bowed down, making Dimitri look up from where he was drowned under the documents in his desk. "Your guest is here."

It was like all the breath had been sucked out from his chest. His heart thudded violently as if wanting to rip apart from his chest and fuse with hers forever. The six – foot – seven inches brute never thought he could feel butterflies in his belly again. But there he was – five years later – and those damned butterflies had turned into bats!

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute. Make sure she's comfortable." He ordered kindly. The young guardian pressed his fist to his chest bowing again.

He stood up, but he could feel his limbs shake, as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He subtly checked himself out in the full length mirror places strategically near the door. He was going to see her, his Roza, after five long, painful years. Nervousness gripped him, but he willed his feet to move.

With long but shaky strides, he reached the double doors of the throne room. Nodding at the guards respectfully, he dismissed them. He wanted her alone. All for himself and if his plan succeeded, she'd be his very soon. The thought encouraged him and he pushed the door open, only to have his heart stop.

She. Was. Breathtaking.

The sight of her was a sucker punch to his gut. He didn't know what he's been expecting but this was beyond his imagination. Damn! Those stupid photographs couldn't do her any justice. His Roza was no longer the pretty high school girl he remembered, but she was a beautiful woman now. Her features were hardened by the years of guardianship yet she was still soft and had a feminine air about her. She was an angel. And he wanted her. So bad, he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, she turned as if sensing his presence. He saw her eyes soften at the sight of him, before she schooled her features in a neutral mask. Dimitri smiled. This was what he was waiting for. The confirmation. The confirmation that his Roza still felt for him as much he did. She might be angry at him, but it was there.

The thought made him smile despite himself. "Hello Roza." he called, very much aware that she was a sucker for his accent.

Rose bowed down in a customary courtesy, as if mocking him. "Your majesty." her voice taunted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dimitri's smiled widened. Oh how he missed her! He started to move, taking short but meaningful strides towards her, his eyes blatantly devouring her.

"It is a matter of emergency, yes." He drawled.

* * *

He was close. Oh so close! He was standing in her personal space. And smiling! That bastard was smiling! Rose wished she could wipe the smile off his face. With her lips.

No! Where that thought did come from? She mentally scowled at herself.

With a nervous step, she backed down. "And it involves me?"

Dimitri's smile never left his face as he took another step forward. "It very much revolves around you." His voice had dropped a timbre, making his voice husky and his accent more pronounced. His dark eyes were locked to hers, and she saw, clear as day, the blatant hunger in his stare.

Rose was used to the looks of lust towards her. In her line of field, she had more acquaints with males than with females. Not one. Not one had ever made her feel like this. His hunger seemed to trigger her own lust and she fought the urge to squirm and press her thighs together to quiet the ache between her legs.

"Your majesty..."

"Comrade."

"What?"

"Call me comrade. Like you used to." he said softly, almost whispering.

Rose snapped, jerking away from him. "There is nothing about the situation as it used to be." She said venomously.

The smile faltered off his face, but she could look in his eyes that his determination hadn't faded a bit.

"That's why we are here today. To rectify the situation."

Rose scoffed. "To rectify the situation?" A humorless laugh left her. "What have you got now? Some kind of space travel thing, that you could go and erase all these years?"

Rose fumed. Angry at him. Angry at herself for losing all her calm, when she swore she'd never let him see any of her weakness. Angry that she still cared! Angry at the situation. Angry at the whole damn world!

"I wish I had it." The sadness in his voice almost broke her. She squished the urge to run and take him in her arms. Comfort him like she used to do. The man was big, but Rose knew he was a coddler at his heart. She still remembered how he used to hold her tightly in his arms while they slept. How he used to inhale her scent as if it was the only thing that he wanted.

And at that time, she believed it. Rose believed him when he said he'd spend the rest of his life with her by his side. She believed when he said that he'd fight the world for her. That she was the most precious thing in his life. That she was the only good thing that had ever happened to him. She believed it all.

And look where it got her. She thought bitterly. He abandoned her. He left her at the last day of the school, without an apology, much less an explanation. She was wounded so bad she lived in denial for days. She couldn't believe it. How could she? When they were so much in love? When everything was going so well? How could something possibly get so wrong that it burst their happy bubble?

Not only that, she's pretty much experienced the five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance.

The few weeks after him leaving, she lived in denial. He was coming back. She told herself. Something must have happened. Maybe Vika was sick again. Or Olena. He couldn't abandon her, could he? Why would he? She asked herself. Why would he not receive her calls? Why would she end up sobbing in his voicemails every time she called her? Why? Why? Oh god! Why?!

Then came – Anger. It happened abruptly, when she heard a robotic voice responded in her ears the 'the number you're calling, doesn't exist.' All this time she was deluding herself that somehow he must have lost his phone or broken it. That was the reason he couldn't connect to her, but no. He ended up his services with his service provider. He left her. For real.

Then came bargaining. She was lost in what ifs, wracking her for any mistake she must have done to make him leave. She must have said something hurtful, done something wrong. She pretty much blamed herself for his leaving.

The fourth phase didn't take long to overshadow all the other stages. Depression was the hardest. She would lie in the bed all day, lost in her own head. Nothing was happy anymore. Not. A. Thing. Everything reminded her of him. He was everywhere. His scent assaulted her. It was like living with a ghost. HIS ghost. Lissa and Christian were worried sick about her. Dimitri hadn't even told his best friend, Christian about leaving. He was abandoned too. Suffice to say, Lissa was her rock. She helped her get over it, filling her days with so much love and happiness that she had no other choice than to smile. She helped her stand up, taking the role of her primary guardian, best friend and sister for life.

The final stage – Acceptance. After three years, she finally reached a point where she had to accept that he was never coming back for her. She had no choice but to move on with her life. She did. She moved on. But she never forgot.

Lissa, Christian and her had left court somewhere during the 'depression' phase. And Rose had to admit that the change of scenery helped her big time. Over years, they got married, but stayed as far away from court as possible. Their daughter, Beatrice, as they called her Bea, was the turning point in her life. Falling in the role of protective aunt and godmother helped her a lot. She loved her to death. Unfortunately, due to the demise of Queen Tatiana, Lissa being the member of Dragomir family had to return to the court to give her condolences. Right after the funeral, a new King was announced. It was him. Dimitri Alexander Belikov – the first of his name.

"Roza…" His pained voice called her again after a stretch of silence.

* * *

Fuck!

He couldn't look at her eyes and witness all the pain. The pain he put there. If he could, he would kill himself. Oh what she must have gone through!

He left, yes. But he didn't do it for fun. It was hardly any fun! And while Rose must have gone through tough phases, it was no picnic for himself! How could he possibly explain her what he did, why he did?

But he had to make this better. He. Had. To. Make. her. Happy. Again.

His eyes hardened, so did his features. "Guardian Hathaway. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"You asshole!" A voice screamed pushing the door to his study open, making the guards jump into alert. Dimitri lifted his eyes to see a vision of platinum blonde hair stroll into the office like she owned it. Dear ol' Vasilisa, Dimitri smirked.

"You sonofabitch!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. The poor guards seemed torn between doing their duty to protect their King and taking down the intruder or escorting the 'uncalm Princess' back to her quarters. Wary, they looked at Dimitri for orders. He sent an amused smile their way, dismissing them.

"Vasilisa." He smirked, knowing full well how much she hated her given name. "Long time no see."

"Don't look so amused, you piece of jackshit! You can't do this!" she screamed. Suffice to say, she was pissed. Big time.

"I can do anything I want. I'm the king, remember?" he teased.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're the King. I'll strangle you with my bare hands! How dare you do this? How dare you ask her to come guard you?"

"I want her."

Lissa scoffed. "No you don't! You just want to play with her!"

All the amusement left Dimitri's face at the accusation. "You don't know shit!" he growled.

"I don't know shit? You don't know shit? Where were you when she was falling apart after you left her? Where were you when she would call you every day, never leaving her phone, in case you called? Where were you when she refused to eat? You left her only as a shell of herself! Hell, I don't even know if she's still moved on!"

"That's a good thing at least." Lissa looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "I don't want her to get over me. Period."

"You're unbelievable!" she cried.

Dimitri growled. "You think you know everything, don't you? Tell me, how does it feel when you find a note saying if you didn't leave her, she'd be killed the first thing morning."

Lissa's eyes widened.

"Of course, you don't know!" Dimitri laughed bitterly. "I didn't leave her then. Couldn't even think of it. Then came the phone calls. Telling me how they would like to slit her pretty little neck. How they were monitoring her every move. How they were so close, they were breathing down on her neck. How about when you find out it was the queen, yes Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, making threats against her life? So I'd say Vasilisa – YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Lissa was stunned to silence. All the semblance of speech had left her. "Dimitri.."

"I don't want your pity! I left her to protect her. My calls were being monitored, I couldn't even talk to her!"

"But why?" Lissa gasped.

"The same reason she wanted you to marry Adrian instead of Christian. There were no threats against him, because surprise – he was a royal moroi! Which my Roza wasn't!"

"Oh god!"

"Yes, oh god!" Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "Look Lissa, I need your help. I know I hurt her, but I want to win her back. Help me. Only you could go through this."

Lissa was shocked beyond words. "I'm sorry I misunderstood you."

Dimitri smiled without humor. "You're not the only one."

"I…I'll help you, Dimitri. She loves you. I know this."

"I know it too."

* * *

Rose touched the blue badge, a sense of propriety overwhelming her. It was as if Dimitri was announcing to the world that she was his. His color, his brand. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being his again.

"Ready Rose?" Lissa asked smiling from the doorway. All of her things were already transferred to the royal palace, where her personal quarters were being set. Since Dimitri had chosen her as his primary guardian, she had to be on guard for all the waking hours, only getting relieved from duty, when he went to sleep. That meant, Rose had to spend her every waking hour with him.

Oh god! How would she go by having zero trace of him in her life for five years to being with him every second of the day! Dimitri Belikov was a dangerous man for her, she reminded herself.

'Don't get played this time', she told her heart sternly.

'They come first. Remember this', she advised her mind.

But even then, she couldn't tell her soul to let it go.

"As ready as I ever could be!"

* * *

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway," the guard at the door announced, pulling it open for her.

"Your majesty," Rose bowed down at the same time; Dimitri rose from the throne, handing some papers to his PA, Charlotte.

"Make sure you get the new bills on paper, arrange the council meeting and send a word to Lord Zecklos to organize everything. That'll be all." he said smiling down at her.

The petite moroi woman flushed, accepting the papers and nodding at him shyly. Dimitri must have not noticed, but Rose saw the adoration on her face clear as day. A green eyed monster reared its ugly face, making her feel something she didn't want to feel – jealousy.

"Yes, Dimitri." Charlotte batted her eyelashes, before trotting out of the room. Rose's eyes followed her every movement until she was out of her sight.

She scowled and turned back, only to find herself being engulfed by a large figure. Instinctively, she held up her arms to return the hug, before realizing suddenly that she was supposed to push away. She tried. Once. Twice. His hold was tight and she found her courage melting away with every passing second. God! It felt so good to be back in his arms! He smelled the same as she remembered – of his cologne and something that was entirely him. A wave of emotion hit her hard. She still felt for him! Dammit!

She shouldn't, she knew.

She must not! But she couldn't help herself.

He left you. He left you. HE LEFT YOU!

"Your majesty!" she said pushing herself back.

"Stop with it, already!" he said. "I told you. Call me Comrade."

Rose scoffed. "You never liked the nickname."

"Hardly." he smirked. "I loved it. Secretly so, but I did. I loved everything about you. Still do."

Be still her beating heart! Did he just admit that he loved her?

She wasn't sure she was ready for this. Heck! She wasn't ready for shit! Hastily, she changed the subject. "So, Charlotte? You like her?" Oh no! Wrong topic! She smacked herself in her mind! Fuck!

Dimitri's smirk got bigger. "Why? Are you jealous Roza?"

She flushed deeply, before clearing her throat. "Uhm…I think she has a crush on you."

"You think?" he raised one eyebrow.

Sudden rage filled her, "You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"You would know that," he said with a smirk. If possible, Rose's flush grew darker. She shook her head to clear all the diverging thoughts.

"So, when do I start?" she asked instead.

"Right now," Dimitri smiled. "Follow me."

He took her through some hallways, stopping to give her tidbits of information. "I work sixteen hours a day," he said. "So don't expect more than six hours of sleep. I know you love your bed."

"Don't worry. I have worked on even less." She assured.

"Give me your phone," he said. Wordlessly, she handed over her cell phone. He fiddled with it for a few minutes and then his phone beeped with a text.

"Here," he returned the device.

Rose looked down at the number he had saved. A deep blush broke through her as she read over the name under which he had stored it.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" he smirked.

"Why'd you store it as such?" she asked amusedly.

"Wasn't that what you called me when we….?" he asked looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Whatever. I don't even remember," she murmured. Bluff.

They stopped in front of an intricately decorated double doors with guards posted on the either side.

"Your majesty!" They bowed simultaneously, pushing the door open.

"These are my chambers." He said waving his hands in indication. Rose nodded taking in everything silently. It was everything she could have imagined. Lavish. Spacious. Tastefully designed. Expensive. There was no personal touch although. No family pictures. Nothing. Except….

"Why do you have my photograph on your nightstand?"

"I love that picture." Rose looked at him incredulously. Seriously. This man was giving her whiplash. All of a sudden, he was back in her life, trying to woo the hell out of her! If he wanted her so much, why did he even leave in the first place?

"What do you want?" she asked hands on her hips and with a scowl on her face. "You don't need me as your guardian. So, what is it you want from me?"

"You. You and Me. I want you and me. Together. Again." he said without missing a beat.

"So you could leave again?" she mocked.

"No. I'm here to stay."

"How amazing of you!" Sarcastic words bit him. "Listen Dimitri….I can't do this again. Not anymore."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked with a voice full of jealousy. Whiplash. Ugh!

"What do.."

"Answer me!"

"No. God, no!"

"Then why? Why can't you do this?"

"Because I…"

"Don't give that 'I don't love you' crap. I know you do. I can see it clearly in your eyes."

"Hello? Do you remember those five years ago, somebody left a girl? Without a goodbye, much less telling her why he was leaving? After he said he'd never leave?"

"I didn't do it for my fun! I had my reasons!" he bellowed.

Rose scoffed. "Reason?"

"Yes!"

"Let me guess….uhm… you found someone better? You had had your fill of a naïve dhampir?"

"Don't mock it, Roza!"

"Don't call me Roza!" she shouted.

One second he was standing on the other side of the room and the next second, she was pressed against a wall.

Before she could process it, Dimitri slammed his mouth over hers, taking her lips in an almost violent kiss. Rose gasped. He was kissing her. He was kissing her! She tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. The hard length of his body had her pinned. She protested, but he bit her lower lip with his teeth.

She moaned. Loudly. Embarrassingly.

Oh lord! She could feel him smile against her lips, before pressing harder.

"I'll call you whatever I want," he whispered gruffly against her ears, dipping his tongue in the shell. Rose shivered. "You know why?" he asked, whispering kisses along her neck, her jugular, the base of her jaw. She was a mess. A hot mess. And she liked it so much. She loved him so much. He was so close; she was dizzy on him, on his scent, on his eyes, on his lips. The ability to think and make decisions had long fled her mind. All that surrounded her at the moment was him. Him. Him.

"Dimitri…." Her voice was a groan. He grazed the top of the swell of her breast.

"Do you?"

"Dimi..No baby.."

"Because you're mine Roza." he said, weaving his fingers through her hair. "All mine, baby. All mine. I love you so much…."

That was the bucket of cold water she needed. She stiffened. He felt it and reluctantly stepped back, but not enough to leave her personal space.

"Roza…"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "No!" she said more forcefully, pushing him away this time.

"Ro…" he started.

But she was gone.

* * *

Rose plopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were brimming with tears of frustration and humiliation. How could she?

She was supposed to be strong! Not melt down like a puddle of want at the first time he touched her. She cried softly, hitting the pillow on her bed repeatedly. Why? Why? Why could she hate him?!

Crunch.

Startling, she looked for the source of sound. A paper? On the top of her pillow?

She scowled, lifting it up and unfolding it.

" _I'm sorry! Let me make up to you?"_

Was all it read. She sniffled. Make up to her? How?

She hated that a small part of her wanted to know. That she knew deep down in her heart that Dimitri had left for a reason. And it hurt her that he couldn't trust her with his secrets, when she trusted him with all of hers. She knew he loved her. And that was what scared her to take him back. When she was with him, she was totally with him, lost in him. She didn't want to lose herself again.

And it was impossible now anyway. Because hello? He wasn't her Dimitri anymore. He was His majesty, King Dimitri Alexander Belikov.

Rose was so confused about her own damn feelings! She wanted him and she did not! She wanted to smack him and then kiss the hell out of him. Damn him!

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up to the smell of something….sweet? soft? Her eyes flew open to see around her room. Red. Blue. Pink. Dark pink. Her rooms were filled to the brim with Peonies. Her favorite flowers. They were everywhere. Every – fucking – where!

She didn't know whether to leap at joy of knock the sense off Dimitri who definitely had done this. She chose for the former option. With a squeal of delight she leapt up running her hands through the beauties.

Wait!

That wasn't the only thing. On top of two bouquets, there was a box of something suspiciously….donuts!

" _I'm sorry. Let me make up to you?"_

Hell! If this was the way he would make up to her, then she was game for it. Every day!

* * *

Three weeks later….

"It's Christmas week!"

"Like we don't already know about it, you don't have to squeal!" Rose snorted looking around the living room. Christmas decorations have totally invaded it. Bea had requested for a sky – high Christmas tree and Lissa and Christian had done their best to comply.

"You're such a party pooper, Rose." Lissa scowled.

"Tell me something new." Rose retorted.

"The smile on your face. That's new," Lissa said with a teasing smile.

Rose rolled her eyes, the 'said smile' never leaving her face.

"A girl has the right to smile after seeing her best friend after two weeks, okay?"

"Are you sure, you're this excited to meet me? Or it has anything to with a big bad Russian, who also happens to be the king…"

Rose scowled, or well…tried to. Her smile was way too big.

"Come on, missy. Throw me some scrapes!"

"It's nothing…We're just talking…"

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. He asks for my opinions, talks to me about his day, he shares his meals with me, make jokes on stuffy royals…It just…I don't know. But I like it. He even cooked for me yesterday, you know? I mean who does that to your guardian?"

"No one I know of!" Lissa smiled. "So, he never tried to get in your pants?" Lissa asked.

"Aside from kissing the daylights out of me the first day? nope!" Rose sighed remembering the earth - moving, soul – shattering, passionate kiss.

"So…."

"Don't." Rose warned.

"At least, let me know. You're working on patching things up?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"I…he messes with my head."

"But it's a good mess up right?" Lissa asked hopefully.

A spark of irritation hit Rose. "Why are you so hopeful about this?"

"Should I not be?"

"Lissa. He left."

"And he's back now. Look how good things are!"

"And forget everything? Forget the last five years?"

"Have you asked him why he left?" Lissa asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"There were threats against you, Rose. Murder threats." Lissa deadpanned. Rose froze.

"Wha…what?"

"Last year of high school, Turns out Queen Tatiana didn't want any royal blood mixing up, so she set up this. She had you following, taped your phones and threatened Dimitri to leave you."

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed. She couldn't have conjured this up if she tried. Oh. My God!

"That's why, Rose. I know you're hurt. He did it badly. But look at him now! He's trying to be everything he promised he would be! He's trying to win you back! He loves you. And that sort of love is found only once in your life! So I'm begging you Rose, Don't leave him hanging. Let him know that he has a chance!"

Tears threatened to spill off her eyes. She didn't know how to reply to Lissa's queries. She was still processing all of it.

"I want to Liss…But how do I trust him?"

Lissa smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Rose. "Don't you know, silly? You already do!"

* * *

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, knocking on her door softly.

"Dimitri?"

"I…I was wondering if you'd…I mean you'd come with me to the sermon? I know you're off duty, and…"

"Okay." Rose said.

"Okay?"

"Let me change, first. I'll be there with you in a moment." She said, closing the door softly.

After ten agonizingly long minutes, she finally appeared. "You ready?"

She nodded. Dimitri took her hands in his, waiting for her to pull away, but surprisingly – she didn't. He smiled, a little relieved and a whole lot hopeful. Maybe it was working - him trying to win her back.

"Remember that Christmas night, when Jesse pretended to be Santa?" Dimitri asked as they neared the church. Something about being with her like this triggered old memories. Happy times!

Rose snorted in laughter. "How could I ever forget?! He tried climbing the roof and was stuck up there for the entire evening, freezing his ass out!"

"He caught frostbite in his ass, do you know?"

"Oh my god!" Rose howled in laughter.

"What good days!" Dimitri muttered.

"Definitely," Rose said, squeezing his hands.

" _Neither height nor depth, nor anything else in creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is Christ Jesus our Lord." (Romans 8:39 NIV)_ Father Millers started the sermon.

" _Did you know that your heavenly father wants to come home this Christmas? It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done or how long you have done it. God says, "I want you to come home to my love and forgiveness." That's what Christmas is all about._

The sermon continued and Rose clung to every word that came out of the priest's mouth.

Hope. Love. Forgiveness. Wasn't Christmas all about it? She glanced at Dimitri, sitting beside her in the first row.

Hope. Hadn't he held hope for her since the beginning? He had hoped she'd come back to him, doing everything in his power to win her back. Make her feel special. Make her happy.

Love. He loved her unconditionally. Even when he could have had anyone, he chose her. His love for her ran to the stars. The same way hers did.

Forgiveness. She had to forgive him. And he had to forgive her. Then and only then they could have be together. For real. For good.

Dimitri glanced at Rose who was still staring quietly at him. He raised his eyebrow in question, while a half smile tugged on his lips.

She shook her head, but shifted closer to him, her eyes seeking his hope and her heart – his strength.

* * *

"Dimitri?"

He startled looking up from where he was sitting on one of the chairs in his bedroom.

"Roza?"

"I…"

"You're still here?" His voice reverberated with hope that shone in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said softly. "About things…"

"Oh…" A sigh fell off his lips as he stood up, walking towards her. She raised a hand to stop him at an arm's length. His eyebrows shot up in question.

"I need to say this. Please."

"What….?"

"I need to say something. And I need to let it off. I can't do that with you standing in my personal space. You mess up with my head."

A sheepish smile crept up on his face as he regarded her with curiosity. "Okay."

"I love you. I know you know that. But I had to say it again. I love you- Dimitri Belikov. From the first moment I saw you. I fell in love with you. I thought it was puppy love, but no. It ran deeper. Way too deep. When you left, I was at a loss of things. I didn't know what to do with myself. It was three painful years before I had any semblance of moving on. The photograph of you and me in the carnival that was the only thing that got me going." She took a deep breath.

"I was not the Rose everyone knew. I was afraid to go out and make friends, or just have fun. I believed if I had too much, then it will be taken away from me. Just like you were. Therefore I isolated myself, the sole purpose of my life was to make sure Lissa and Christian enjoyed their life at the fullest, do everything I couldn't do. That was until you came back…"

"I knew the first moment I saw you…you were trouble. Still, you made my heart skip beats. They never go away with you, the butterflies in my stomach. And that was the first thing I felt when I saw you again. I was angry, but that was only on surface. Deep down, some part of my heart knew it had a reason – you leaving. I wasn't even angry for that, no. I was heartbroken that whatever it was, you chose to hide it away from me. You had left me some serious trust issues Dimitri.

"But every day for this past month, you grew on me again. You worked me into trusting you again. And I was scared again – scared to be this weak around you. Therefore I filed for resignation. You break me down Dimitri. But it was only when I was in the church today, I realized that you build me up too."

"Roza…I'm sorry milaya. I didn't want to hurt you. You're not weak sweetheart. You're anything but weak. You inspire me every day. I work myself up every day to deserve you. I don't know if I ever will. But I do know that there will be no man walking on this earth who'd love you more than I do."

"I believe you." She smiled through her tears and threw herself in his arms.

"I've missed you so much comrade." She whispered cling to him.

"Not as much as I have."

"Let's not make a competition out of it." Rose chuckled. He pressed his lips to her. Not moving just holding it there with hers.

"Merry Christmas, Comrade."

"Merriest of all the Christmases, milaya. Merriest of all!"


	8. Tell me if I'm Dreaming!

**Title:** Tell me if I'm Dreaming!

 **Author:** TiA995

 **Background:** Rose has a rather curious experience on the verge of her first Christmas in her and Dimitri's new home. Is it some sort of a twisted reality or an illusion that she is caught in, she has yet to figure out, though Adrian's presence clearly isn't helping. Set after LS, but ignoring the existence of Bloodlines!

* * *

" _A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." (John Lennon)_

I was having a strange dream. Actually, that was an understatement, but when it came to me and my mind, strange was the new normal. I was standing on an improvised stage in some lousy roadhouse in the middle of nowhere, clinging to the mic as I sang some disastrously cheesy Christmas songs to a few drunken and thoroughly uninterested souls, who seemed to have winded up here, just like I have, by some mere accident. I half expected them to boo me off the stage, while throwing empty beer bottles at me, but I guess they were too wasted to actually care about my high-pitched and off-key singing.

I was dressed in a tight, short, black dress and a black leather jacket coupled with soldier boots. It was safe to say my attire wasn't in any way compliant with the heartbreaking, soft melodies I was singing along to. Especially since I had fishnets and a blood red lipstick to top of my look that basically screamed _I'm going to a rock concert_.

As the song ended I was left in silence, completely baffled, waiting for the dream to end or for something embarrassing to happen, because that was the only conclusion I could think of for this bizarre moment. That was until I heard a loud clap coming from the back of the bar. It wasn't exactly a slow clap, but it wasn't that vibrant either. I lifted my hand to cover the light of the reflector that blinded me in an attempt to see who the person producing the only noise aside from the sound of my breathing and the soft buzzing of the mic was.

"Well done!", the person exclaimed in a voice that sounded rather familiar as I moved to the side searching for the stairs to get down, but not finding any, "That was astonishingly bad, but entertaining nonetheless."

I finally managed to glimpse beyond the light, only to find a man standing right below me. He was wearing a leather jacket that matched mine, black pants that were ripped in a few places, boots that seemed slightly elegant, but still pretty rugged and the only colorful thing on him, a dark green shirt. His hair was messy and his emerald eyes burned through mine as he smiled his signature smile.

"Adrian?", I asked in confusion, crouching so that I can balance myself off the stage.

"The one and only", he chuckled, approaching me and offering me his hand.

I took it, feeling his fingers wrap tightly around mine as he tugged me towards him. I thumped onto the floor, straightening up and pulling my dress down much to his disapproval.

"Fancy running into you here, Little Dhampir", he added winking at me playfully.

"Oh God, I should have known you were behind this weirdness ", I groaned in annoyance.

"I beg your pardon, whatever do you mean by that?", he responded with a smug look.

"Give me my normal dreams back and take your spirit-induced ones with you, will you?", I retorted, surpassing him and heading for the door like that might help me escape him somehow.

"This isn't a Spirit dream Rose", he stressed with a small dose of seriousness in his voice.

"Righttt", I drawled, continuing my marching to the door that only seemed more far away the more I tried to approach it.

"It's not. If it was, you'd be wearing a lot less layers, I can assure you of that", he teased as I stopped my pointless movements and twirled around to look at him.

"I thought we were past those kinds of comments", I said crossing my arms on my chest.

Ever since our breakup Adrian's and mine relationship or rather friendship has been on a long and slow mend. We've only started acting civil towards each other about a half a year ago and this Christmas was going to be the first one he'll spend with all of us.

"Were we?", he challenged with a strange smile, "Cause you do realize I'm just a figment of your imagination, so what I say is what you think I'd say or what you want me to say."

"Stop messing around. I'm tired. I want to sleep, normally."

"You _are_ sleeping Rose. You are deep under, floating through your dreams. And I believe it's time for the next one", he commented, glancing at his watch like he was checking the time, like we were on some kind of schedule.

"Next what?"

"Next dream, silly", he chuckled before the roadhouse began shaking.

In a flash everything became blurry, like the world around me got tossed into a blender. I felt so dizzy I could hardly stand on my feet, so I closed my eyes and I held my breath until I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I carefully peeked through my lashes and saw Adrian's smile right in front of me.

"What's with the ridiculous expression?", he questioned through a laugh.

Instead of responding I blinked a few times, allowing the muscles in my face to slowly relax. I looked him up and down, noticing that his attire got replaced by a grey sweater, beige pants and elegant grey shoes. Glancing down my body as well I noticed I had similar colors to the ones he was wearing and was again in a dress, but this one was knee-high and thicker, like a large sweater draped over my bare legs that ended in beige high heels.

As Adrian stepped aside I was faced with a giant Christmas tree. It was decorated by dazzling balls covered in red and green glitter, tiny lights that seemed to come out of nowhere between the pine needles and a big, bright star on the top. Underneath the tree lay a heap of gifts with neatly tied bows on them. The entire picture before me seemed familiar, but no matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't put my finger on why it all felt like-.

"Should we put a card in it?", a voice behind me said cutting my thoughts short, a voice that made the blood in my veins freeze.

I twirled around, gasping as I saw the person it belonged to. His platinum blond hair and jade green eyes instantly formed a gulp of tears in my throat. I took a shaky step towards him, but he didn't seem to have noticed me since he was staring at a box that was on the table before him.

"Lord Dragomir?", I whispered, waiting for him to scold me for not using his first name.

He didn't. Instead, he glanced up right behind me and said: "Rhea, did you hear me?"

Rhea? Rhea Dragomir? This time when I turned I bumped straight into Adrian who was studying me with curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes darling I heard you, I was just thinking it over", Rhea chuckled in the background as I fixed Adrian with my eyes, wordlessly asking for an explanation.

He seemed to have figured out my unasked question since he quickly supplied: "It's a memory Rose. They can't see or hear you."

"How are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. I told you already, this is your dream and I'm just-."

"A figment of my imagination", I finished angrily, "You really want me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want Rose, it's entirely up to you", he responded nonchalantly.

"I don't think we should put a card", Rhea said, passing by Adrian and me without so much as blinking, "She might recognize the writing. We can just tell her it's from her parents."

Her words caught my attention, enough that I abandon my conversation with Adrian and move to stand next to the table, leaning forward while glancing at the content of the box they were packing.

"My red scarf!", I exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"You seem awfully cheerful about a scarf", Adrian commented, leaning next to me leisurely like everything about this scene was completely normal.

"It's not a scarf. It's THE scarf. My favorite scarf of all times. It's red and cashmere, so soft, wonderful really and it's red", I babbled happily, choosing to ignore the oddness of the current situation as well.

"You said red two times", Adrian observed with a smile, "I'm sensing there is a higher meaning to this scarf than its quality or color."

"There is", I mumbled, glancing at Eric who grabbed the lid of the box while commenting, "I hope Rose likes it."

"It was the only gift my parents ever sent to me", I continued, not being able to take my eyes off Lissa's parents, "Or at least I thought they did. That's what they told me. I wore it every winter until Lissa and I ran from the Academy and I left it behind. I never found it again."

"Shame", Adrian commented as he studied the perfect bow Rhea tied on top of the box, "It's pretty."

"Yeah", I breathed out, watching them walk towards the tree.

I remembered this Christmas, it was the best I ever had up until then. I remember coming downstairs from the bedroom Lissa and I shared, despite the house having more than enough rooms for us to each have our own, seeing the beautiful tree and getting so many gifts, more than I ever got in my life. This was one of the fondest memories I had of Lissa's parents, the time I felt like I had a real family. It was surreal that I got to relive this moment now from an entirely different perspective.

An idea popped into my head and before I knew what I was actually doing, I pushed past Adrian and headed towards the hallway. I ran up the stairs, ignoring Adrian's protests about him having a hard time following me and barged into the first room on the left. Sure enough, cuddled under the huge pink blanket Lissa adored, I saw two girls. Lissa's blond hair melted with my dark brown one on the pillow and I knew there was a mess of tangled limbs underneath that blanket like there always was. My bed was empty, tucked in and clearly showing it wasn't slept in this night or any night before.

"Awww, you looked so sweet when you were a kid", Adrian stated, bumping my shoulder with his as he caught up, "Who would have thought you'd grow up to be such a badass?"

I looked at my younger self in disbelief. I've forgotten that carefree, angelic expression I used to have back then. A lot has happened in my life, Lissa's life, things that took their toll on us and stole our innocence. Still, despite my trouble to remember how my reflection in the mirror used to look like, I was sure it was me, the real me from years ago. I had no idea how this was possible, but I was walking through my own memories like a stranger watching someone's life unfold and Adrian was right there beside me.

"I want to go see Andre", I suddenly announced snapping from my half-trance.

I didn't even realize how much I missed seeing the faces of Lissa's family, my family. Even though I've met my father and developed a better relationship with my mother since then, Eric and Rhea still felt like parents to me, regardless of the fact that they were long gone. And Andre, God, I think I missed that annoying idiot more than anyone else.

"Sadly, we are out of time", Adrian almost whispered as he gently placed his palm on my shoulder.

"What do you mean we are out of time?"

"We need to go", he simply answered, but there was a dose of sadness in his eyes too when he cast one more look towards the innocent little Rose tucked next to Lissa.

"Go where?"

"To our next destination", he announced, turning on his heel.

"Wait, Adrian", I cried out making him stop, "If this isn't a Spirit dream, what is it?"

He gave me yet another strange smile before he snapped his fingers and the room around us dissolved, along with the two little girls underneath the pink blanket. The scenery got replaced by strong lights, glass cases filled with shiny jewelry and a woman with a neat bun, pristine blouse and a pencil skirt. She was midsentence, speaking in a voice that I found overly-sweet, when we barged into the shop, appearing out of thin air, but completely unnoticed yet again. The change of scenery was followed by another change of clothes. Adrian was in a black tux and I was in a long, body-clinging wedding dress.

"- but these are a bit expensive", she finished her line as she gestured towards an uncountable amount of engagement rings.

"The price isn't relevant", someone spoke behind me, someone whose voice I would have known anywhere.

I didn't turn around to look at him though. I kept staring at Adrian now completely outraged by whatever the hell was going on. He paid no attention to my grave expression. Instead, he peered over my shoulder and chuckled: "Looks like the big Russian is up to no good."

"What is this?", I spat through gritted teeth, honestly considering to punch Adrian right in the yaw, imaginary or not.

"You won't stop asking questions, will you?", he huffed rolling his eyes, "Fine. I'll tell you. Have you ever read "A Christmas Carol"? You know that book about-."

"I watched the movie, get to the point", I said impatiently, ignoring Dimitri's voice in the background, no matter how much I wanted to turn around and run into his embrace, despite him obviously not really being here, or was it me that wasn't really here?

"This is pretty similar, only instead of the ghost of Christmas past you get a memory, something that's happening in the present and then-."

"Yet to come", I finished demonstratively crossing my arms, "So what I'm Scrooge than? That doesn't make sense, because a, I don't hate Christmas and b, I'm not a bad person. Besides, what do you have to do with all of this?"

"How the heck should I know Rose? You are the one who decided I should be the one to take you through all of this. Not that I'm not honored, but it was entirely your call."

"Sure, that's fine. If this is a dream, I want to wake up now, cause I see no bloody point in any of it", I protested, not being able to resist sneaking a peek at Dimitri who just picked up a marvelous, white gold ring that twisted and twirled into a rose with a dazzling diamond stuck in the middle of it.

"Go ahead, I ain't stopping you", Adrian exclaimed, lifting his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Fine", I cried out, stomping my feet like a child having a tantrum.

I shut my eyes tightly, frowning in the process and waited. I even held my breath in, praying I'll succeed in my intentions. I covered my ears with my palms to stop Dimitri's voice from filling them. He was asking about a tiny red box for the ring he has chosen. After a few moments, I let out an exasperate sigh and dropped my hands.

"You are still here Little Dhampir", Adrian commented through soft laughter.

"I can see that", I retorted, letting my eyelids snap open as my eyes focused on Dimitri who was paying and taking a bag from the saleswoman.

When Adrian stayed silent and Dimitri turned to leave, I finally asked: "So if this is actually real, does that mean Dimitri is going to propose?"

"I never said it was real", Adrian pointed out, watching Dimitri as well with amusement, "I just said it wasn't a Spirit dream."

"God, you are even more annoying when I make you up", I mumbled into my chin as I followed Dimitri outside.

I heard Adrian's feet shuffle behind me, knowing he was treading on my heels as I stepped out of the shop and walked through a bright, white light that seemed like very thick mist. When the colors returned, I was faced with my own reflection. Only, I realized soon enough it wasn't my reflection I was looking at. It was me alright, but my hair was different, shorter and curlier and I somehow seemed older, not in a visible way, but there was this dose of maturity in my eyes that surprised me. I stared at the other version of me and it almost seemed like she was staring back, until I heard a soft mix of a chuckle and a short squeal coming from behind her. It was a strange sound, not like a person, not like an animal either and as I pondered on what could have caused such a sound, a small smile appeared on my double as she walked over the room stopping when she reached a-, CRIB?

"Hey Lana", she said, bending over the wooden fence to reach for the baby that was making that same noise again, "Good morning Darling."

The tiny bundle she picked up stretched her miniature hands to touch Rose's face, making her smile become wider. The baby in her arms was a mesmerizingly beautiful girl, with wide chocolate eyes and thin, soft, short strands of slightly curly dark hair. Her happy noises continued as Rose cuddled her against her chest and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Damn", Adrian breathed out next to me, reminding me that he was still there, "That's what I call a wonderful picture."

"I don't, I don't understand", I stammered, being unable to take my eyes off the scene in front of me.

"Roza, where did I put that crate with the decorations?", Dimitri's voice called out to Rose, who lifted her gaze from the baby in her arms and shouted back, "It's here, next to the couch."

After a few moments he strolled into the room, stopping in his track upon seeing the other me. For a moment, I thought he was just as shocked as I was to see his girlfriend holding a baby in her arms, but then he grinned and asked: "You couldn't resist waking her up, could you?"

"I didn't", Rose protested as he made his way to them, "She woke up on her own and I well, then I couldn't resist picking her up."

"Nobody could", Dimitri softly chuckled as he stopped next to Rose and slowly wrapped a hand around her.

"My beautiful girls", he added his face softening up more than I've ever seen.

"Three months in and I can't stop staring at her", Rose giggled as the baby stretched once more to curl her fingers around Dimitri's T-shirt, "Isn't she the most darling thing you've ever seen?"

"Her mother comes in the place right after", he mumbled placing a kiss on Rose's temple.

"Three months? Congratulations Rose! Starting from tonight you are officially pregnant!", Adrian exclaimed making me jump up.

"No, this is not, this, I", I incoherently muttered, before I turned to Adrian in complete fury shouting, "This is all an illusion, this is, it's stupid. It's not real. It's not going to happen."

"Svetlana Vasilisa Belikova, do not rip your father's shirt, I just bought it", I heard Rose threaten in the background, but she did it through a laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not", Adrian commented peering over my shoulder, "It'd be a pity though, if it didn't happen. You look really happy."

I wordlessly followed his gaze back to the little family behind us. They did look happy. They looked beyond happy. I actually envied them. I wanted to be them, but I certainly wasn't going to confess that to the imaginary Adrian in a weird ass dream.

"I-", I started saying before a loud ringing traveled through the air around us.

It was a piercing sound that made me want to cover my ears in order to muffle it. Adrian twitched beside me reacting to it as well, but Dimitri and Rose didn't seem to have noticed it at all. They were still affectionately fixed on the baby, babbling like they were children themselves. When the sound came again it was even louder and I shouted in an attempt to overpower it: "What the hell is that?"

"Rose", Adrian's voice sounded distant even though he was inches away from me.

My vision became dim as he called out to me again, but this time his voice sounded strangely different.

"Rose", Dimitri repeated as I jumped up, knocking into him.

He let out a soft "ouch" as he rubbed his chin at the spot where my forehead hit it. I fixed my eyes on his as he exclaimed: "Heavens, didn't you hear your alarm?"

"Ala-", I mumbled before realization hit me and I almost shouted, "Alarm. That's the awful noise. An alarm that woke me up, cause I was sleeping. Yes, I was sleeping, dreaming."

Dimitri worriedly studied me as I babbled the things that could make no sense to any normal person ever. He sat on the edge of the bed next to my feet carefully as he asked: "Roza are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine", I muttered, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, "What time is it? We should start preparing. We have a party to organize."

"Roza wait", he said catching my hand to slow me down, "Are you sure everything is alright, is there something I should know?"

His question surprised me, enough to make me stop and gawk at him. Did he know? Did he know I saw those strange things while I slept? I studied him for a few moments as he patiently waited for me to respond. He doesn't know, of course he doesn't know. How could he? It was all in my head, not his. The real question here is, should I tell him about it?

"Nope", I finally pushed out of my mouth, deciding I should keep my craziness to myself, "Nothing. I'm just a bit disoriented. I'm not really used to afternoon naps."

"You needed one though", he chuckled, clearly rolling with my story, "You overworked yourself with preparations for tonight."

"And half of it still needs to be done, so chop-chop Comrade", I instructed running to the door.

"I'll be right with you", he voiced as he walked to his closet and pulled it open.

I glimpsed at him in the exact moment he slipped something into the pocket of one of his jackets hanging in there. For a minute I thought I saw a tiny red box, just like the one from my dream in the jewelry shop, but I brushed it off knowing it was just my wild imagination still running all over the place.

It would have been nice though, wouldn't it? A perfect surprise for the first Christmas spent in our new home. Our tiny little perfect house just across from Lissa's and Christian's not so tiny one. I felt a bit foolish, daydreaming about Dimitri proposing to me, even though I've told him a million times I'm not settling down any time soon. Lying through my teeth was what I was doing. If he would have asked me, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Dimitri joined me at the door and nudged me downstairs while giving me a quick kiss as he surpassed me.

I've forgotten all about my afternoon nap and silly wishes by the time our guests arrived. When it was time to open our presents, despite my usual impatience, I restrained myself in an attempt to be a good host and allowed Lissa, Christian, Jill, Eddie, Adrian and even Dimitri to all go first. It was all happy smiles, hugs and thankyou's as they unwrapped a gift after a gift. Shockingly, even Dimitri and Adrian exchanged and awkward hug at each other's gifts. Once it was finally my turn, I grabbed my packages, greedily ripping the colorful wrapping papers with a childish grin. Lissa got me a tone of makeup I was sure would last me for a lifetime, Christian bought me a huge cup that he said would serve a purpose of reminding me of his beautiful face every time I drink my morning coffee, Jill gave me the cutest little leather bracelet that she assured me wouldn't break even if I battle and army and, traditionally, from Eddie I got a pair of Christmas teamed socks.

I was down to two more gifts, Adrian's and Dimitri's. I reached out, without even looking, grabbing the first my fingers grazed. It was Dimitri's. Just like Adrian's it was in a box, but unlike Adrian's the box was rather tiny. I popped its lid impatiently and looked down onto the bottom. It was empty. I frowned, glancing up as I opened my mouth to ask Dimitri what's the catch when I saw him drop on his knee in front of me. My chin almost touched the ground as I stared at him in shock while Jill and Lissa squeal in unison. The smile playing on Dimitri's lips seemed a bit uncertain as he reached into the pocket of his pants and produced, my God, a tiny red box. That tiny red box I've already seen twice.

I held my breath in as he took my hand, looking up to me while he said: "Rosemary-."

"Yes", I breathed out.

"I haven't even asked the question yet", he chuckled as I crouched so my eyes were in the same level as his were.

"The answer is still yes", I giggled cupping his face tenderly.

"Can I ask it anyway?", he laughed, his hands shaking slightly as he held up the ring between us.

I nodded, smiling as I got lost in his loving eyes, feeling happier than I ever have. He apparently gave up on a speech I was sure he prepared and simply whispered: "Will you marry me?"

My answer was to slam my lips against his. Only when Christian whistled playfully did I realize I was making quite a show for our clearly uncomfortable feeling guests. We parted and Dimitri awkwardly smiled, since these kinds of displays of affection weren't really something he was accustomed to in front of other people, regardless of them being our friends. He stood up, offering me his hand in order to pull me up as well before he ceremoniously slid my engagement ring on. I focused on my finger and then blinked a couple of times as I felt my heart hammering against my chest. A white gold ring with a rose and a diamond stuck in the middle, shone brightly on my hand. The exact ring I saw Dimitri pick in my dream. How is this possible?

Before I could even begin to understand what the hell was happening, Lissa jumped at me, wrapping her hands around my neck and tightening her hold with all her strength.

"This is amazing. Congratulations", she exclaimed way too loud for her proximity.

I hugged her back still a little stunned, mumbling "thank you" into her hair. They all took turns congratulating us as I kept glimpsing at my finger to check if the ring was still on it. Christian produced, seemingly out of nowhere, a bottle of champagne for us to toast with. It took us a while to come down from the collective high of happiness before I glanced back to the ripped wraps and empty boxes realizing I've forgotten something.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Adrian", I babbled apologetically, grabbing the lonely package left under the tree, "I didn't mean to-."

"That's alright", he cut in through a chuckle, "You had more important and exciting things to deal with."

He leaned forward as I slumped onto the ground before his chair and folded my legs, tucking his gift into my lap. He gave me an encouraging nod as I slid the top and peeked inside. And there I was thinking I was done with heart-beating-out-of-my-chest-surprises. I was so completely wrong.

I reached into the box gingerly tugging the fabric folded in it. I couldn't believe my own eyes. It was a scarf, it was my scarf, my red, cashmere scarf. I looked up at Adrian my hands shaking as he studied me carefully. For a moment he looked very focused, very serious and then he just smiled leisurely while he asked: "Do you like it?"

I couldn't produce a single sound as I wrapped the scarf around my hand staring at it like it might disappear into a puff of smoke any minute now, like this whole room and all the people in it will vanish like a dream. It didn't happen. When the silence continued Adrian prompted: "If you don't like it, I can return it and get you another one or something else entirely."

"No, I-", I mumbled before I found his eyes again, "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"It looks a bit like the one you got from your parents years ago", Lissa butted in, peering over my shoulder.

"It looks exactly like it", I said, never letting my eyes leave Adrian's, hoping he'll somehow give away the secret of how he knew about the scarf.

"I'm glad you dig it", he simply said, looking completely honest and innocent.

I knew Adrian better than that though. He was a proud example of the whole "don't judge a book by its covers", so I knew nothing was ever really that simple with him. So I waited for the rest of the night, right until he was about to leave to confront him about it. We were alone since Lissa and Christian left merely five minutes ago, Dimitri disappeared into the kitchen and Jill and Eddie were waiting for Adrian in the car outside. I cornered him in the hallway while he was getting his coat, grabbing him by the elbow and shoving him into bathroom. I ripped his coat off the one arm he already pulled through it and flung it onto a cupboard next to the door.

"Little Dhampir, you _just_ got engaged, so I think it's a bit too early for strippers and bachelorette parties. Give me my clothes back", he joked with an amused expression.

"Shut up", I retorted, "What's the deal with the scarf?"

He studied me wordlessly before he crossed his arms on his chest. I waited for his response, but when he didn't say anything I asked again: "So? Are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"No need for violence", he said, "I thought you told me to shut up, so I was just following your wishes."

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not trying to", he stressed, "There isn't any deal with the scarf, I saw it, liked it, thought you might like it and I bought it. That's it."

"So you are saying this has nothing to do with my dream earlier?", I challenged him crossing my arms as well.

"Dream? What in the Heavens are you talking about Rose? You are not making a lick of sense", he cried out looking fairly confused.

"Don't play coy Adrian! The Spirit dream from this afternoon, the one you were in", I persisted, determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I hate to be the one to disappoint you, but I did not pull you into a Spirit dream this afternoon, or any time of day and night for a while Rose. It's very flattering, though, that you are dreaming of me."

"I wasn't dreaming of you", I fumed, "You were just there, at Lissa's old place where I got a scarf just like the one you gave me, at the jewelry shop where Dimitri bought this exact same ring that's now on my finger and at my house where-."

I fell silent, not being able to mention the part about the baby. Ever since I woke up, I felt this pang in my chest, this feeling like something was missing. I knew it was the very happiness that filled me while my eyes rested on the tiny little bundle in the arms of that other Rose, despite my attempts to convince myself otherwise.

"Rose, you are acting extremely strange. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've gone insane and that's alarming coming from me", Adrian commented with a serious expression.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about?", I questioned, piercing his eyes with mine one last time in an attempt to make sure he's not playing me.

"None", he stressed frowning.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for attacking you, just forget about this", I blurted out.

"Not likely", he chuckled, "You basically just told me you have visions about the past and the future. I'm starting to think you have a brain tumor or that you are a witch. Are you a witch, Little Dhampir?"

"I'm not a witch", I cried out, tugging the door of the bathroom open.

"If you say so", he laughed, picking up his coat and pulling it on as I leaned next to the front door.

"Thanks for the gift. I really do like it", I added as he stepped into the cold dawn outside.

"You are welcome", he said before he turned to leave.

Just as I was about to close the door behind him he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at me and added: "Do me a favor, try not to lose it-."

His voice trailed off as he walked away, but I swear I heard him add "this time" at the end of his sentence. I was seconds away from following him out, but I felt Dimitri's hand wrap around my waist as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Everything alright? You seemed a bit on the edge ever since we opened the presents."

I turned in his embrace pondering on whether I should finally tell him about what was going on, but when I saw a little frown playing on his forehead and decided against it. I didn't want to worry him too about my potential insaneness or brain tumor or the ability to tell the future. Instead, I tiptoed my way to a kiss and whispered against his lips: "Everything is fine, more than fine, it's perfect. I just got a bit overly-excited, that's all."

He leaned away mumbling: "If you changed your mind about saying yes-."

"No, no, never", I exclaimed, "If you asked me a million times again I would have answered the same. I love you, I can't live without you and I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with you."

He seemed rather satisfied with my answer since he kissed me again and said: "I love you too. Let's go to bed."

"Is that an invitation?", I teased, knowing he'd understand perfectly well what I was suggesting.

"That's a promise", he chuckled pulling me towards the stairs.

"I'll get the equipment then", I giggled, hurrying to our bedroom ahead of him.

I hopped into the room, throwing myself on the bed before I opened the drawer of my nightstand and reached for the condoms inside. Ever since Adrian's and Lissa's studies of the Spirit revealed the possibility of us actually having children, we started being careful. I knew Dimitri wanted to have a child with me with all his heart, but he didn't want to make me rush into anything.

 _Svetlana Vasilisa Belikova._ The name rushed through my mind as my fingers lingered over the condoms. _Lana._ She looked so tiny in my arms, so perfect, so much like her father. I was so happy, we were so happy. Nothing about that picture seemed out of place or rushed, all of it seemed like it was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Adrian's words rang through my head again too " _Congratulations Rose! Starting from tonight you are officially pregnant!"._ That was this night, this Christmas.

Dimitri cleared his throat in the background and chuckled: "What kinkiness are you up to now?"

I looked at the drawer one last time before I pulled my hand back and slammed it shut. I turned around with a small smile on my face and asked: "Do you believe in dreams?"


	9. An Unexpected Christmas

**Title:** An Unexpected Christmas

 **Author:** katnipsc

 **Background:** Two days before Christmas, and Rose feels that this Christmas is going to be the best. A day before Christmas and Rose falls ill. On the Christmas day Romitri discover something unexpected...

The second part will be posted in 'Just Moments', on my page on Christmas day! Hope you will be there to read the conclusion!

* * *

It was the twenty third of December and for the first time in forever I had already completed my Christmas shopping for the year. Gifts, packings, everything had been done and instead of hurrying out of my shift as I had been doing for the past two years, I calmly made my way towards our apartment. It felt like Dimitri was finally rubbing off on me.

Our vacations began from today, or rather did our duty, it depended on the way one saw it. The shift for today had been only four hours long, as long as Lissa had been in office.

We had decided to decorate our home had been planning for weeks now. It was more like Lissa had been, and it was time to put it in place, she was now officially on vacation from her office until the new year, (except for the speeches that she'd have to make for her people as the queen, on the days of Christmas and New Year.)

We were happy, since we could finally have some free time together and the fact that we could be ourselves again, best friends, sisters .

Dimitri and I had now fallen into a tradition of our own, we enjoyed the homey comfy feeling of the festivies surrounded by our beloved family members.

It was the greatest of gifts that we could have ever had, and we treasured every moment of this hard earned but well appreciated life.

"Liss eat. You haven't had anything for the past six hours."

"Have you fed?"

"Anything that I could get you? Anything that I could do?"

I kept badgering her.

"Rose, do you think this would look well, or should I put up the golden ones?"

She asked.

Looking around, I couldn't find a fault.

"Liss, its perfect you've done a great job, its beautiful."

I answered honestly.

"Are you sure?"

She asked.

"Yup."

I added without a second thought.

She squealed and hugged me tight.

"Do you know what this means?"

She exclaimed joyously, confusing me.

"Nope."

I croaked cautiously, looking around to gather some idea or the hint of what was to come next, but it wasn't of great help.

"Its time to decorate our Christmas tree!"

She exclaimed, ecstatic about the idea.

It were these words that brought back memories of years we had spent doing the same at her place.

It was our tradition, mine and Lissa's. We always had our own small tree, (which for the past two years, hadn't been small at all) that we decorated together. It was fun and one of the things that added to my Christmas Spirits.

By the time we were done, it was already night and Lissa was exhausted from the work that we had done, she was already fast asleep on her couch, and as I was tucking her in sparky approached, requesting to handle things from there on.

I was greatful for his interference as I had been longing to see Dimitri after the long day, but it was not that I was going to let him know about this.

The boys had been upto something since they had been out of our sight for the entire day even after being on a vacation as us, I'd have to look into that soon, I thought making my way towards my apartment.

Opening the door, I was welcomed by a dark room and delicious aroma, if I wasn't mistaken, it was that of cookies and black bread. It reminded me of my days at the Dragomirs, where Rhea went on a full fledged baking spree, a month before Christmas making the entire home smell delicious. She was, who we called our cookie angel, who offered us two of her cookies for every good thing that we did. The days that they were!

I stood there in the dark, lost in nostalgia when strong arms wrapped around me, the warm welcoming embrace comforting me, helping me relax.

"Why is it so dark comrade, working on night vision are we?"

I asked faking confidence , trying to hide the sadness, that was killing my mood.

Dimitri didn't need to see my face to know what I was feeling, he turned me to face himself and hugged me tightly.

" It'll be all right. "

He said. Not asking any questions only assuring me that it'll be fine.

"You'll feel better soon. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say."

He said, releasing me from his embrace and returned soon enough.

Placing a light kiss on my forehead, he asked me to open my eyes and when I did, I was surprised.

"This is ours?"

I asked, after coaxing my mind to form words, it was beautifully done. I was in awe. And thus had been standing there surprised.

"You don't like it."

He stated. He didn't sound angry or disappointed, just... Emotionless, I realised. Looking at him, I saw something in him, kind of deflate, it was like something... joy, happiness or content just fade from his was trying to hide the hurt, by pulling on his Guardian mask.

Not giving myself a chance to think of the consequences or his reaction, I proceeded to ease the pain I had been causing him.

Discarding my shoes, I stood on the couch, beside which he was standing, looped my arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him, it was moments before he gave in and I could see him relax, breaking away from the kiss,and pulling his hair tie out of his hair, I lifted his face, demanding him to look at me, and when he did, I stated most sincerely.

"No, I didn't like it, I loved it, and I am in awe, awe of you Belicov , your capabilities, your fierceness and your care, your love and your handsome face."

When I stopped , we were almost nose to nose, we hadn't realized that we had been leaning towards each other and I saw him break into a breathtaking smile moments before his lips crushed mine.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the grumbling of my stomach, Dimitri lay beside me smiling.

"It seems that I need to feed my woman."

He said, bringing a breakfast tray to me.

I seriously doubted the fact that I had done something as good as to deserve him, he always knew all I wanted and never missed, my man was actually a god.

Smiling I sat up, went to clean myself and soon returned with a great smile on my face, I was very excited to give Dimitri the present I had brought for him, it had taken me a while to figure it out, but his care and love made me want to do better and be better for him.

We had the breakfast, and cuddled together admiring the amazing decorations that Dimitri and sparky had put up, they had cooked up a ton of cakes and cookies and made baskets to gift along with the presents, the boys had actually been working hard.

Everything was fine until a sharp pain caused me to curl up on my bed clutching my stomach.

"Ahhgg!"

I sucked in a breath to ease myself.

"Roza...! Roza!.. ... What happened?.. Rose?"

"Rose, please say something... Rose!"

He asked confused.

I was used to pain, training and the practical job of mine required me to have a tolerance for pain, but this wasn't expected and the element of surprise shocked me. It receded as soon as it had come and on relaxing, I noticed a worried Dimitri hovering around me. He had panicked and tried to ask me, but I had been to distracted to answer.

"It was nothing. I am..." breathing heavily "fine."

I tried to console him, but he had caught on my act, and nothing could fool him.

Seconds later another pang, but this time I didn't show it.

Dimitri had been studying my emotions and guessed the change.

"No you're not."

He said, snuggling with me and wrapping me in a loose embrace. He then called Carina Smith, one of the alchemists who now worked as a doctor at the moroi court, thanks to Sydney, under whose influence several alchemists were branching out of their traditional beliefs and working with morois.

Arriving soon, Carina declared that I was suffering from a stomach bug.

"Carina, damphirs don't really fall sick that easily."

I whined.

"No, they don't, but its not unheard of."

She stated sincerely.

"Let's hunt for the cause now shall we, Rose."

She added with a slight smirk.

Oh boy, she wasn't going to do that to me, not now. Seeing my expression her smile widened.

Months ago when Carina had first arrived at court, she had been surprised by my capability to eat and, the amount of junk food that I consumed nearly shocked her out of her wits. When she had tried to talk some sense into me, I had brushed her off stating that it couldn't really affect my health. I was the sole one in the group who didn't agree to her facts about health and not follow the health routine she had charted for us. It irked her but she couldn't help it. Now was her turn to drag me in and Dimitri would be on her side as well!

"When was the last time you had eaten?" she asked.

"Yesterday morning. "

I replied and Dimitri's eyes widened as he looked up at me shocked.

"What had you eaten? and from where? "

She continued.

"A couple of donuts, some chips, fried bacon and a chocolate milkshake, from the canteen ."

I replied guiltily. Dimitri was now in what I called his mentor mode, serious, agitated but calm and thinking, Carina only seemed irritated.

Carina voiced her concern and handed Dimitri a prescription.

"You shouldn't really do that to yourself Rose, I wouldn't have taken you for being so careless, but what shocks me is that these facts aren't enough to justify your sickness. Here's the prescription for the required medicines and you should recover in no time but until then I would advise you to avoid junk food and suggest to go on light food. "

She stated kindly, it was different to see the free girl transform into a kind sincere doctor.

" Dimitri. "

I called for my man when Carina had left.

He returned with a glass of fresh fruit juice in his hands.

Seeing the confusion written clearly across my face he stated.

"Until the vacation ends, I'll be taking care of your eating habits."

"In other words, you'd be babysitting me the entire vacation."

I said grumpily.

I liked it when Dimitri cared for me, but I could care for myself, he really didn't need to worry about me all the time.

And as always Dimitri knew what to say to soothe me.

" Milaya I know that you can take care of yourself and that you're a grown up, an amazing woman but doing this helps me cope with the situation, helps me realize that I am not completely useless... "

His next words were rudely interrupted when I jumped up from my place and went to tower over him by standing on the bed.

" Dare not say that you are useless, Dimitri, never. "

I said.

" Looks like you enjoy towering over me, don't you Roza? "

He joked, smiling.

"Thanks for everything Roza."

He added, surprising me with a tender hug. He now felt like a child who had been given what he desired. His words echoed the relief he felt, I guess my little episode had scared Dimitri far more than he let on.

Later that night I developed a fever and soon began the vomitings, I couldn't keep in anything that I had consumed and Dimitri was worried to no end. Carina had been informed, and when she visited she stated that it was a bad case of food headaches that developed killed my mood and as I drifted off to sleep, all I could think of was the fact that this wasn't how I had planned the day before Christmas to play out.

-o-

"Merry Christmas, milaya."

I awoke to Dimitri crooning in my ears.

"How do you feel?"

He asked.

"Think that you'd be able to eat something?"

He added casually trying to maintain his calm.

"Much better, comrade, and yes I'd like that, some cakes and cookies perhaps?"

I stated wiggling my eyebrows.

"Not now, not that."

He said bringing over a small tray full of items one would consider healthy.

It was then I noticed that he was completely washed and dressed.

"Ready for the Christmas action are we comrade?"

I joked. He smiled and urged me to have the breakfast, being the ever persistent boyfriend, he even had the same items for breakfast to help me feel better.

"What time is it?"

I asked halfway through the meal.

His answer shocked me.

"Why did you let me sleep in? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Oh no!"

I whined throwing the covers off me and rushing into the hall worrying about the fact that I had missed it, but found Lissa and sparky having breakfast and both like me were still in their pajamas and Lissa even had her furry bunny slippers on.

" Merry Christmas, Rose!, Dimitri!"

Exclaimed Lissa happily!

Christian grunted and mumbled something unintelligent.

Dimitri was hot on my heels, and stopped in the hall, looking amused.

"Rose, Lissa knew that you were sick ao decided to wait for you to wake up, before opening the gifts."

He said.

I sat down on the couch exhausted, with an exaggerated "hummphhh!", .

"Come here you guys, all, come here."

I ordered.

Lissa came at once and soon followed Dimitri, Christian had to be coaxed but joined in nonetheless.

I surprised them with a group hug.

"I love you all."

I stated a little emotional, as they very courteously replied and we hurried to open the gifts after exchanging our greetings.

It was the grand event of the day, the highlight of the month and I absolutely loved every moment of it.

I had once heard the priest state that Christmas was important as it helped us relfect on things most important or valuable to us, our family, our faith our freedom and various other things, but it was now that I realized the actual meaning of his words.

Somewhere in the court...

"She is still alive, I gave you one job and you couldn't even complete it..."


	10. On The First Christmas

**Title:** On the First Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me...

 **Author:** TheCoffeeShopMuse

 **Background:** It's our favorite couple's first Christmas together as the Belikovs, and Dimitri may have gone a little crazy with Rose's gift...

* * *

"Vika, please tell me you got it all done," I said sternly into the phone as I FaceTimed with my sister. My eyes attempted to scan the background behind her face, only making out a fully stocked fireplace, sone lights, and part of a Christmas tree. She stood in the middle of the room, looking very pleased with herself. "Brother," she grinned, "don't worry, it's all sorted out. This place is a magical winter wonderland, if I do say so myself."

Her words gave me hope, after all, I just wanted the best Christmas celebration for Roza and I, our first as a married couple.

"And if Roza hates it, then she can't really leave you anyway. Too expensive, you know? It'd be cheaper to just live with you and secretly plot your murder.

"Vika!" I groaned as my sister cackled on my screen, pleased with herself.

I was less amused.

"Don't worry brother, Roza will love it, I'm sure of it. What girl doesn't like a huge grand gesture?

Well, Roza might not like _this_ huge grand gesture, considering it would take her away from Lissa for most of Christmas and New Years, stretching until Russian Christmas.

This whole idea had started last year, when we had made a quick trip to Russia at the beginning of the year...

* * *

 _"Katya, get back here!" I yelled as I chased after my newest niece, now an active toddler with a penchant to try to sneak off while adults' backs were turned. I could hear Roza behind me, laughing as she caught up to us. I caught Katya just as she was about to go deeper in the woods. She laughed joyously, clapping her chubby hands._

 _"Again, again uncle! Again!"_

 _I blew out a breath while Roza gave Katya an indulgent smile. "I think we found her new favorite game to play with her favorite uncle!" She smiled brightly as the toddler let out a loud squeal, seeming to agree with her. I looked down at my overexcited niece to see her gazing up at Rose adoringly. And why wouldn't she? Though she was the first to announce her lack of experience with children, she took to them naturally, and delighted them with the games and stories she had to share._

 _"No, not again," I chuckled as Katya suddenly let loose a wide yawn. "We have to get you home for your nap."_

 _"No…" she protested tiredly, her little eyes already starting to droop._

 _"Yes," Roza responded, laughing softly as the little girl yawned widely again._

 _"Come on," I adjusted Katya in my arms, "let's head home. Do you want to walk back through town or go around?"_

 _"Let's go around," Roza smiled as she linked our arms together, pressing herself against my side._

 _We had been at the market buying some last minute items that Mama needed for dinner before Katya decided to play her game of hide and seek with us. Roza loved exploring Baia, seeing everything, and getting to know the culture; seeing her accept my hometown made me love her even more. As headed back toward my mother's house, Roza stopped suddenly with a small tug at my sleeve._

 _"Comrade," she breathed out. I looked toward the direction she was gazing at to see what the cause of her reaction was. Standing a few feet away from us was a little cabin, not unlike the one at the Academy._

 _"Isn't it lovely? Something right out of a winter wonderland," she whispered._

 _In all honesty, the cabin was rather old looking, though I supposed that added to its whimsy. The wooden exterior seemed to be in fine shape. It had arched windows, and a thatched roof, truly making the cabin look like something out of a medieval fairy tale, along with the stone fence around it. I suddenly had a thought, a vision in my head of another life. A life where Roza and I weren't guardians, a simpler life where we had no obligations, to pressures, no scorn on our relationship. A life where we would prepare dinner together every night and relax by a fireplace before retiring to bed._

 _I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. In truth, while that life would have been nice, I also suspected that Roza and I would have gotten bored very easily. Besides, any life was fine as long as I had her by my side._

 _We stood for a few minutes admiring the quaint looking cabin before heading back to our Katya down for her nap. For the next several days we would walk by the cabin, dreaming of what could be. Then, two days before we were about to head back to the States, Yeva yanked me aside._

 _"You want the cabin, boy?"_

 _"Babushka, you know I do," not even fazed she knew my thoughts. "But you also know that it's not possible for me and Roz-" I was cut off as she smacked me with her cane._

 _"Let me tell you a story boy, about that cabin. Long, long ago, Luba and her Gregori lived there. She was lovely, and he loved her. He came from nothing, but she did not care, she wanted him. They loved each other dearly, and while love is fanciful and can make one feel warm within, it does not protect from the physical cold. It was autumn when Gregori knew he had to provide for his woman somehow, they could not go on living in the communal farm house with his family. One day, as he was out gathering firewood in preparation for the coming cold, he came upon a meadow at the edge of the wood, lush and full of life. It was at that moment he was struck with inspiration, and he knew what he needed to do. Gregori was a fine builder and craftsman, sneaking out over the months, determined to build his woman a home for them and their future family. He worked tirelessly, for months: only choosing the best wood for his construction, solidly hammering each plank into place, as to not left a hint of cold sneak into their home, ensuring the roof was sturdy for his love, and finally constructing the windows, so that his Luba may delight in the wonders of Mother Nature._

 _By the time the early frost arrived, he had completed his masterpiece. As he brought his Luda out to the meadow to show her his work, he grew nervous. What if she thought it was too small? What if it was not extravagant enough for her? What if she hated it, and laughed at him?_

 _He needed not to worry though, because he moment she set her gaze upon the cabin, she fell in love with the home her husband had made for her, and even deeper in love with the man who held her heart. They shared many years of laughter and joy in that house, and in it their love only grew stronger and deeper. They welcomed their first child in that cabin, and their second, before the arrival of a third child forced them to move. But there was no doubt that that cabin held years of love, warmth, and family. No one has moved in there since, not seeing anything special about the structure, not seeing the specialness of the cabin...until you and your Roza." Yeva's eyes held a glint of a sparkle, before she patted me on the back and went on her way._

 _One walk later, I found myself in front of the cabin, and I knew why I wanted to do._

 _The inside was as charming as the outside, and surprisingly bigger than I had imagined. There was a large living area combined with a dining room. The kitchen was located at the front of the house, overlooking the meadow, and the two bedrooms, although not huge, were enough for Roza and I. The cabin also seemed to contain special little touches, little odd nooks and details that I could see Roza and I exploring. It needed a lot of work though. Structurally, everything was sound, the foundation still sturdy, the roof holding up well and the panelling truly at strong as my grandmother said it was. However, the windows would have to be replaced due to the years of grime that had built up. Most of the plumbing and heating would have to be upgraded, and the steps leading to the cabin and to the backyard would have to be replaced. I also decided a coat of paint would do the place well._

 _Roza and I had already purchased our own apartment, on the grounds of Court, but in a more secluded corner, away from the Palace and Guardian housing. Of course, Lissa had offered us more lavish accommodations within the Palace grounds, but both Roza and I declined. We wanted our own little place to call our own, where we could be alone together, free to be ourselves without several other guardians and servants around at all time. It was also important for me that I be able to pay for it, to provide for Roza, with no outside help from the Queen or my new wealthy father-in-law_

 _But this cabin...this cabin could be the perfect vacation home for us, a little get away when we were visiting my family; close enough we could walk to visit them, but not in the same house._

 _I could do this. I could give us our cabin._

Then came the hard part.

Keeping the secret from Rose.

After we arrived back in the States, I had to admit that I needed help to pull the whole thing off.

And so I enlisted Lissa and Christian, smartly. Lissa, after she stopped gushing over the idea, and after I insisted I did not need a construction and design team to help me, simply gave me some design ideas she knew Rose would like. She also suddenly came up with a ton of work for herself, and thus, for Rose, keeping her busy for most of the year. Christian, in the other hand, was my ticket to Russia. As his Guardian, I was needed at his side at all times, including all the trips to Europe he suddenly planned, in order to better facilitate the rolling out of the Moroi Defensive Magic program that had been introduced by our new Queen. During our multiple trips, we always made time for me to return to Baia and work on the cabin, with Christian and either Mikhail or one of Abe's Guardians, whoever accompanied us on the trip, assisting. For the most part though, I did most of the work myself. It was the way I wanted it to be. As the end of the year approached I had to enlist the help of my family, after swearing them to secrecy of course. Mama, Sonya and Karo bought most of the finishing touches: the couch, chairs, pillows, utensils and bedding, setting it up for us. When Vika came home for the holidays from St Petersburg, where she was guarding a Moroi, she insisted on contributing as well; dragging Nikolai out in search of a small Christmas tree for our living room, and decorating the space with various lights. Of course, it was hard keeping it all from Roza, having to keep a straight face when she grumbled about being away from one another for her another trip. It would all be worth it in the end.

I gazed down upon the photo Vika had just sent me. She and Nikolai managed to erect the tree, and she had placed bags upon bags of ornaments and decorations under the tree, waiting for our arrival so that me and a Roza could decorate our first tree together, as a married couple. Mama had also promised to drop off food and drink for us the day of our arrival. It was basically all set up.

Now I just needed to bring her.

* * *

"Hey," my wife greeted me with a sweet smile as she came through the door of our apartment, turning to hang up her coat.

"Actually, you're going to want to keep that on," I replied.

She stopped short, and then took in my appearance, from the sweats I had on for the long flight, to my coat and the luggage by my side. "What's going on?"

"We're starting our Christmas vacation early this year. I've already cleared it with Hans and Lissa. We are free to go. Our flight's at midnight."

I was prepared to fight.

I was prepared for her to protest leaving Lissa.

I was even prepared with a list of reasons why we should go.

What i was not prepared for was my dear Roza to simply say…

"Okay. Let me grab a bigger coat. I trust you packed my bags, Comrade?" Her eyes zeroing in on her suitcase by my side. "There better be actual clothes in there, not just lingerie."

"I-you...you're not going to argue? About this? About leaving Lissa?" I gaped at her.

"Comrade, it's our first year as a married couple, and I'm pretty sure I spent more time with my best friend than my husband this year. That's not right. You made sure there was cover for her, right?"

"I-yes. Cleared it all with Hans."

"Okay then, and we're going to Russia?"

"Yes…"

"Good, I'm looking forward to your mom's cooking! Let me change and we'll go!"

I gaped after my wife's lovely figure as she shut the door to our bedroom behind her.

Oh Roza, always full of surprises.

* * *

"I'm so excited," she whispered as we sat in our seats aboard the plane. "Our first Christmas as a married couple!"

I smiled down at her tenderly.

"That's right Guardian Belikova. Our first Christmas." Bending down, I captured her sweet lips with min, and settled in for the plane ride.

"I don't understand," Roza repeated again, pouting as she touched the blindfold I had put on her. "Why aren't we going to your mother's house? Where else would we go? Where are we going to stay?"

"It's a surprise, Roza," I sighed, looking up as Vika and Sonya drove past us, on the way to the cabin with our bags. I didn't want to cary either of our bags, and thus recruited my sisters to drive over, beating us there, deposit our bags, and then leave us be in the cabin.

 _Our cabin_.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Roza huffed as she attempted to snuggle deeper into me for warmth.

"Actually," I paused to take a breath, looking up at the cabin, fully illuminated in Christmas lights. "We're here." And with that, I whisked the blindfold off her face.

I glanced down quickly, watching as she blinked several times before a look of complete delight and wonder spread across Roza's face as she took it all in. Everything, from the new steps, to the fairy lights a draped atop the fence, to the Christmas lights in the windows illuminating a bare Christmas tree. A wreth, complete with bow, hung on the door. "Oh Dimitri!" She gasped in wonder, "did you rent this place out for us?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and cleared my throat.

"No, I rebuilt it for us. It's our vacation home."

"You did what?" Roza said in a way that betrayed no emotion, positive or negative. Her face too, was expressionless.

"I-uh," I fished the key from my pocket. "This place is ours, Roza. I saw how much you loved the cabin when we were here last year, so I fixed it up for us. So that we could have a home away from home."

"Dimitri…what have you done?" she whispered, as she took in the whole scene, face still expressionless.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you, Roza. I thought you'd like it, but you obviously don't. Is it too small? Too old? I'm sor-"

"Dimitri," Roza looked me right in the eye, a blinding smile overtaking her face. "You built us a cabin?"

"Yes, I did."

And with that, my wife flung herself into my arms, knocking us both into the snow while she peppered my face with kisses.

"I"

Kiss.

"Have"

Kiss.

"The"

Kiss.

"Best."

Kiss.

"Husband"

Kiss.

"Ever."

This time, I recaptured her lips, as a fire roared to life within both of us. Within moments we were both gasping and wriggling in the snow, desperate to get closer to one another…

And then a snowball hit the side of my face.

"Stop being inappropriate you two!" Vika hollered as Sonya howled in the driver's seat. The two waved before speeding off into the night.

"Come on," I groaned as Roza brushed the icy wetness from my cheek. "Let me show you the inside."

Going to the door, I inserted the key in the lock, letting the door swing open, and the light bathe over us. Roza could not look more beautiful at the moment, her eyes child like and wondrous as she took it all in; from the dinner table that was set up for two, the bags of ornaments, the roaring fire, and the food warming in the oven.

She took it all in, overwhelmed.

I quickly swung her up in my arms and spun her around, making her giggle, facing toward the tree that still needed to be decorated. I put her back on her feet and cupped her face in my hands.

"Mrs. Belikova, Merry Christmas. What do you say we decorate the tree together?"

Roza was totally speechless, having spotted the army of decorations waiting for us. Her mouth fell open and then shut closed quite a few times. After a while, I actually started to wonder if I had broken my wife, if I had pulled too big of a surprise.

Ad then the flood gates opened.

"How? When? How did I not know? Oh my God, is this what you were actually doing all those trips to Europe? Did Liss know? She had to, sometimes I caught her just staring at me looking like she was going to explode. And that means Christian must have-"

Question after question came out, making my head spin. So I did the only thing I could think of, and pulled her to me, and kissed her.

Hard, until we were both dizzy and drunk from our love.

"Yes, most of the time I was with Christian on those trips, I was actually here. Lissa gave me some design ideas, and kept you busy while Christian helped me craft a reason to come here and continue fixing this place up. Trust me, it was not easy to keep this a secret. I had to call in my family for backup, in the end. I just wanted to give you the perfect gift, Roza. A place we could call our own when we visited. A place we could make memories in."

"Oh Comrade, we've only been married for almost a year now, and this is what you do for the first Christmas? How are you gonna top yourself?" She teased, before giving me another firm kiss. "It's not too small, or too old. It's everything I didn't know I wanted in a cabin, and then some. And Comrade?"

"Hmm?

"It's perfect because you're here with me, and we can enjoy it together."

"I couldn't agree more Roza," I replied softly as she looked at me with all the love in the world.

"Now, what so you say we eat some of you mom's stew that I smell, and then we can decorate the tree while you tell me about what you did to fix this place up? And afterwards, if you're a good boy, I'll lie under the tree...and you can unwrap me?"

I groaned at the thought as Roza smirked, rubbing my back seductively.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, Roza."


	11. Christmas Affair

**Title:** Christmas Affair

 **Author:** PrincessAnastasiaBelikov

 **Background:** All human. Rose is dumped by her fiance Adrian two months before they were supposed to get married. Lissa decides to send Rose to a beautiful Ski Lodge for the holidays so she can snap out of her depression. At the Lodge, Rose meets Dimitri, the owner. Sparks fly.

* * *

I couldn't believe I had agreed to come here. My best friend Lissa told me that I needed a new experience. My ex-fiance Adrian broke up with me before Thanksgiving and apparently I was a bitch to be around now. So Lissa decided to book me a trip for Christmas. I was going to spend a week at a Ski Resort in Montana. I have no idea why Montana but apparently it was supposed to kick me out of my funk.

That's where I currently was, standing in front of the Ski Resort in Montana. The lodge looked just like you would expect it too. Snow covered and a little rustic, it reminded me of a Christmas card. Ugh. It was going to be a long week. I shouldered my duffle bag and made sure my purse was balanced around the long handle on my suitcase, pulling the suitcase I made my way inside.

Wow. These people really liked Christmas. There were decorations everywhere and Christmas lights everywhere. The lobby had two fireplaces and I could see the great room had three in addition to the massive Christmas tree sitting in there. The lodge was a decent size and homey it seemed. It was very logged cabin like and reminded me of what you would see in country films. Or old western movies.

"Welcome to Belikov Lodge," a woman greeted me as I went to the desk. She was pretty, probably in her early thirties. She had long dark brown hair that was braided to the side and strong features. "How can I help you today?"

"I am checking in," I told her as I set my duffel down and fished around in my purse. "It should be under Hathaway."

"Miss Hathaway," the woman smiled. "Yes, you will be staying with us for seven nights, is that correct?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "I don't really know much about this place, this trip was a gift."

"Well, we are a Ski Resort. We have a wonder of winter activities, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating. Along with many indoor activities and the spa," the woman explained to me. I watched as she pulled out a heavy brochure, which looked more like a magazine, setting it on the counter. "Everything is Christmas themed and winter-themed here, I suggest taking a look through our brochure. If you have any questions you can ring down to ask or just look for someone who has a nametag or Belikov Lodge polo and they will be happy to answer it for you."

"Thanks," I nodded as she put together my room keys and a few other brochure's and papers. I looked through the brochure she handed me while she finished checking me in. I noticed that there seemed to be every activity you could think of and that lodge was actually very large. As I looked it over I realized this was a place that Adrian would never go to, it was too active for him. He was much more the party type and wanted women to flock to him. Ugh. Why did I ever date him? Why did I agree to marry him?

"Here is your room keys," the woman's voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "Here is a schedule of all meals, along with a map of the lodge. This is the evening activities list for each night you are staying here. If you have any questions feel free to ask. My name is Karolina by the way."

"Thank you," I said to her. "Um, which way do I go?"

"Hold on," she told me. "Paul," she called behind her.

A tall boy, maybe in his late teens came out from the room behind her. He had to me about 6'3 maybe 6'4, and he was pretty muscular. The only reason you could tell he was still a boy was off his features. He had a baby face that hadn't fully transitioned into a man yet.

"Yeah, ma," the boy asked the woman. She looked much too young to be his mother, I thought. But I guess she must be.

"Could you show Miss Hathaway where her room is? And would you carry her bags?" Karolina asked her son.

"Sure," the boy nodded as he went to grab my duffel bag and suitcase. "Follow me," he said to me. I grabbed my purse and followed him toward the large winding staircase.

"So Karolina is your mother?" I asked him when started walking down the hallway.

"Yup," Paul nodded in a very boyish way. "First time here, huh?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I asked him a little confused.

"We get a lot of regulars at the holidays," he told me. He led me down the hallway, we walked for what seemed like forever before there was another set of stairs. "This place twists and turns a lot, don't feel bad about carrying the map with you."

"I might just do that," I chuckled. We climbed the other set of stairs and I was pleased to notice that this floor was a lot smaller than the last. "How many floors is this place?"

"Only four, not including the basement," Paul told me. "The employees stay in the basement during the holidays and then our family lives on the top floor. It's been like that since Uncle Dimka bought this place. He wanted it to be like people were visiting their family not just a hotel."

"That sounds nice," I nodded as we continued down the hallway.

"Yeah, which it's especially nice to those who come alone," Paul told me. He walked up to a door and then turned to me. "Your key please?"

I handed him my key and he unlocked the door before heading inside. I followed him and watched as he laid my suitcase on the bed along with my duffle bag. "Thank you," I told him.

"Sure thing," he nodded. "If you need anything just ring down to the desk or ask anyone in a polo."

"I will, thank you," I smiled at him.

"Have a good stay," he said as he put the key he used on the desk and left the room.

I looked around the room once I was alone, room was a bad word it was more a suite. Lissa spared no expense I noticed. She and Christain, her husband, apparently came here on their honeymoon. It was recommended to them by Christain's Aunt, she knew the owner. The room was beautiful as was the gift basket sitting on the desk.

I walked over to the double doors against the back wall, they were all glass and I could look out and see the mountains. It was beautiful. I opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony terrace. It was a beautiful sitting area with a fire pit on one side and what looked to be a hot-tub on the other side. The only thing that would make this better would be a gorgeous man to be sharing all this with me.

I headed back inside and looked at the brochure. There really was a lot of activities. I also took note of the meal times and the hundreds of snack times. It was early afternoon so lunch had just passed but they had snacks out in one of the rooms downstairs. I might as well go down and mingle with some people. Otherwise, I would spend my entire time in my room.

I quickly changed clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized comfy sweater. I slipped on some brown boots and grabbed my phone and laptop. If anything, maybe I could get some work done. The walk to the snack area wasn't too bad. I got lost a couple times but people helped me find my way.

The room I walked into was on the far end of the lodge. It was really cozy, there was a massive fireplace in the middle of the room and there was couches, chairs, and tables surrounding it. There were couples curled up on couches talking, kids were playing board games, and there were a few people reading books or on laptops. I looked to the side and noticed a drink bar on one wall and on the other, there was a snack bar with a pretty girl standing by helping people. She looked similar to Karolina.

I decided to claim a small table for two before I got anything. I need one near an outlet so I could get some work done. Ever since Adrian and I ended my business boomed. I guess that's what happens when you throw yourself into work. I picked a table by the window so I could look out at the mountains. I could see people skiing and kids playing outside. It made a pretty picture.

"Hi," the girl standing by the snack bar greeted me. "Did you just check in?"

"Yeah," I told her. "About an hour ago. Wow, you guys have an amazing selection."

"Yeah," the girl laughed. "We do, my brother likes to eat so he always said he would have an amazing selection at every meal."

"Your brother?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm Viktoria Belikova," she introduced herself. "My brother Dimitri bought the lodge about ten years ago and remodeled it."

"Oh," I said nodding. Dimka must be a nickname for Dimitri, I thought to myself. "It's a real family thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," she laughed.

"I'm Rose by the way," I told her realizing I never gave her my name.

"Nice to meet you," she grinned at me. "So who are you here with?"

"Just myself," I explained. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Oh that's nice," she said a little too happily. "You know, I am sure Dimitri would be happy to show you around! And maybe even teach you how to ski."

"I don't want to bother him," I brushed her off. "I am sure he is really busy, plus I don't think his wife would appreciate it."

"He's not married," she smiled at me. "You don't have to, it was just a thought."

"It was a nice offer," I told her.

"Well, help yourself," she gestured to the snack bar. "And if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you," I said. I quickly made a plate of the little sandwiches they had out and grabbed a bottled water before heading back to the table I had staked out.

I had been working on things for a few hours when someone sat at my table across from me. I looked outside and noticed it was pitch black, wow it had gotten late. I was ready to rip the person who sat down a new one when I looked up but stopped myself when I took in the gorgeous man sitting in front of me.

"This is no way to spend your vacation at the best ski resort in the country," the man sitting in front of me said. His voice was deep and wrapped around me in a sensual way.

"I'm not much of a skier," I giggled softly as I took him in. He looked to be tall, it was hard to tell because he was sitting. He was really muscular, bodybuilder muscular it looked like. He had slightly tanned skin and dark hair that was tied back. I could see the ends curling slightly and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair while he kissed me. His eyes were dark and framed by thick long lashes He had a chiseled jaw with a strong nose and soft full lips.

"Well, I could teach you," he grinned at me. His teeth were perfect and pearly white. Was that a dimple in his face?

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Is this your great pick up line? Teaching lonely girls how to ski?"

"No," he chuckled. "My sister told me you were here alone, and I noticed in the registry. I thought you might like to have some fun."

"Oh, you are the owner!" I exclaimed as the dots connected.

"Yes, I am, Dimitri Belikov," he stuck out his hand for me to shake. "So tomorrow, let me teach you how to ski?"

"You aren't going to set me up with an instructor?" I asked him.

"If you want to learn from my nephew, you are more than welcome too," he grinned at me. "But I have found that sometimes people don't like learning from a seventeen-year-old."

"Yeah, I think I will take you up on that," I laughed a little thinking about it. "Well, it's late. I think I am going to head up."

"I will meet you outside your room tomorrow morning, say eight?" He asked gathered my things.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," I smiled at him. "Have a good night."

"You too," he told me as I walked away. Wow, he was gorgeous. And I couldn't wait to learn to ski from him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and decided to put a little effort into my appearance. I doubt this guy was looking for anything more than some fun times, and who was I not to enjoy my vacation.

I pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a thick burgundy sweater. I braided my hair in a long dutch braid and swept it to one side. I wasn't a huge fan of makeup but I coated my lashes in mascara and put a little blush on. I guessed a little lip gloss wouldn't hurt either, I thought as I swiped the tube over my lips. I then grabbed my tan snow boots and pulled them on. I was ready to go. I hoped he wasn't late.

Knock. Knock.

"Hey," I greeted the man standing outside my door after I answered it. "Right on time."

Dimitri stood there in a pair of form-fitting jeans that hugged his body well. I couldn't wait to see what his backside looked in those jeans. Now that he was standing I realized he was a lot taller than I thought. He was in a pair of snow boots and a grey sweater that hugged his muscular body. He had a black puffy vest on over his sweater and a black beanie on his head. He looked amazing.

"I didn't want to keep a pretty lady waiting," he smiled at me. "You got your coat?"

"Let me just grab it," I told him as I opened the closet and pulled out my white winter coat and my tan ear muffs. "All set," I told him.

"Good," he grinned at me. "I hope you are ready for a fun day."

"Let's do this," I said as I stepped out of the room The two of us walked down the long hallway and began talking about ourselves. I learned that Dimitri was thirty-two and had owned the lodge since his twenty-first birthday. Apparently, his estranged father left him a lot of money and the lodge went on sale. His dream was to be a business owner.

I learned that he was originally from Russia and his family moved here to Montana when he was ten. The lodge was a total family thing. His three sisters worked at the lodge and also owned a small percent. Karolina, his older sister was thought of as the General Manager and did all the administrative work. Sonya, his sister who was a few years younger than him was a nurse and she ran the infirmary. Viktoria, his baby sister, organized all the children activities and would float around to make sure all employees were working. He called her his second set of eyes. His mother also worked at the lodge, but he hated saying that. She supervised the kitchen and coordinated all events.

"What do you do?" He asked me as we made our way outside.

"I run my own business too," I told him. "It's part of the family business. My father was a huge businessman, a big investor of sorts. So after college, I started in the family business. I am the VP of Marketing."

"Wow, big job," he told me. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 25," I mumbled softly. Men always get intimidated by my job. I knew that Adrian felt that way. He used to tell me that he hated that I made more money than him. Of course, I made more money than him. I didn't live off my trust fund like he did.

"Well, I can tell you that skiing will be much easier than what you do for a living," he teased me. The two of us were walking to the edge of the mountain, I could see the ski lift ahead.

We spent the whole day talking. I was having the most fun I have had in awhile. Probably since before I started seeing Adrian. Dimitri made me laugh and he focused on me when I spoke. I forgot what it was like to have someone focus on me and only me. He told me about the books he liked, apparently moving to Montana was a dream come true for him as a kid. He loved western books, so as a kid he felt like he was moving into one of his novels.

"So do you ride horses?" I asked him as we walked back to the lodge at the end of the day. We had been skiing all day. I was proud to say that I only fell down a few times, Dimitri was a great teacher.

"I do," he grinned at me. "We actually offer rides here at the lodge. People don't typically take us up on that as much in the winter, but we offer sleigh rides in the winter."

"That sounds like fun," I smiled at him.

"Yeah it is," he chuckled. "Do you want to go horseback riding tomorrow?"

"Oh," I said in surprise. "I'm sure you are really busy."

"Not in the afternoon," he smiled at me. "We can go after lunch."

"Okay," I smiled at him. "Meet you in the dining room tomorrow, say one?"

"I am looking forward to it," he told me.

At this point, we were back at the lodge and headed our separate ways. I was really liking this guy, he was funny and sweet. Not to mention wickedly smart, we talked all day. The crazy thing was I could have kept talking to him. I have never felt that way before.

"Hey," Viktoria greeted me as I walked through the lodge. "How was skiing?"

"It was a lot of fun," I grinned at her. "Your brother is very nice."

"Yeah he is pretty great," she nodded. "What are you up to?"

"I was going to head up and change, I am pretty sure I smell," I laughed. "Why?"

"Well, it's might night off and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner? Both my sisters have to work and as much as I love Dimka, I don't want to listen to him complain about how much he disapproves of my boyfriend," she giggled. "What do you say?"

"Umm, sure," I nodded. It would be nice not having to eat by myself.

"Great! Why don't you come up to my room? It's on the fourth floor, room twelve I am ordering pizza," she grinned at me. "Girls night okay with you?"

"Yeah that sounds fun," I nodded.

About two hours later I found myself knocking on Viktoria's door. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she opened it. "Come on in!"

"Thanks, so how's your day been?" I asked her as I sat on the couch. Her room was more like a studio apartment.

"It's been good," she told me as she went to get drinks. "I just called down for pizza, it should be here in thirty minutes. So . . . how was your date?"

"What date?" I asked her confused as she handed me a soda.

"Your date with my brother," she rolled her eyes at me. "When I first saw you, I knew you would be his type."

"Oh, it wasn't a date," I shook my head looking down at my soda.

"Yeah that's convincing," she laughed. "He doesn't teach people ski, he always gets one of the instructors to do it. When I suggested it to him, he jumped at the chance."

"He told me he taught a few people," I explained to her. Was it a date? It did seem like a date at times. But no, he was just teaching me to ski.

"Yeah when he used to work here in high school," she shook her head. "It was a total date! But whatever, you guys looked cute together."

"Umm, thanks," I said a little confused. Viktoria laughed before she hopped up to put in a movie on the flat-screen TV. It was a fun night, she tried to convince me that her brother was into me. But I kept brushing her off. I wasn't ready to hop into another relationship. No matter how yummy and delicious Dimitri looked.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," she said to me as I got up to leave. "The holidays are lonely because everyone is so busy, we never have the same nights off. It was nice hanging out with another girl."

"Thanks for the invite," I told her honestly. "It got me out of spending the night in my room." I waved at her as I headed out into the hallway. I was halfway to the stairs when I bumped into Dimitri.

"Hi," he told me. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I was hanging with your sister, Viktoria," I explained to him. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of mingling with the guests to make sure their stay was up to par," he nodded. "Now, I am ready for some sleep."

"I understand that," I grinned at him. "I had a nice time today."

"Me too," he smiled at me. We were looking into each other's eyes for a while, his hand came up to my face and he brushed the hair out of my face. Somehow we had come closer and closer together. I wanted to kiss him, no Rose.

Thankfully we were interrupted.

"Uncle Dimka, have you seen Zoya?" A little girl asked as she came out of a room next to us.

"I think she is in bed," he turned to the little girl. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Mama was working and Paul isn't here," she said to her uncle. She was adorable. "So I stayed up."

"I have to go," he turned to me. "I will see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"Goodnight," I said as I made my way to the stairs. I could hear him talking softly to his niece. He was so sweet, he seemed perfect. I couldn't get into another relationship though.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Dimitri asked me as he came up to me after lunch the next day.

"Yeah," I grinned at him. The two of us walked to the barn where the horses were. I couldn't believe I was learning how to ride a horse today. "So, I am sure your girlfriend doesn't like me spending all this time with you."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he grinned at me. "Why did your boyfriend agree to let you come on a vacation by yourself?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I told him. "I was engaged, but my fiance ended things. Two months before our wedding," I grumbled the last part. I might still be a little salty about it.

"I don't know why any man would leave you," he said as he led me into the barn. "You ready to ride some horses?" Dimitri walked up to a beautiful horse and started petting him.

"I am," I grinned at him. The phrase, save a horse ride a cowboy, ran through my head.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the horse he was just petting. With my hand in his, he began petting the horse. It was soft and warm. The act felt so romantic. I pulled my hand away and watched Dimitri pull out the horse. He saddled up the horse.

"You ready?" He asked me again.

"Where's your horse?" I asked him.

"We are riding together," he smiled cheekily at me. "I promise it will be fun."

"Okay," I nodded. I listened to Dimitri as he coached me through how to mount the horse. It took a few tries, but I was finally able to swing my leg over and get on top. Dimitri then effortlessly pulled himself up behind me.

He handed me the reins and I was able to kind of lead the horse. I felt like I did nothing and Dimitri did the entire thing, but it was so much fun. The freedom I felt on the horse as we rode through the mountain was so much fun. We were able to talk some more. I felt like I was learning so much about him. He was being honest and vulnerable. In return, I was doing the same thing. We had talked for the entire day yesterday, and today we talked for hours. I wanted to tell him everything. We had been riding for a few hours when we finally headed back to the lodge.

"Do you have dinner plans tomorrow night?" Dimitri asked me as he put the horse away.

"Umm no," I shook my head. "Why?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked me. "There is a spot I want to take you to. It's great for a picnic, beautiful view."

"That sounds nice," I told him. "We can go to dinner."

"I will pick you up at eight, wear warm clothes," he said to me. He came up to me and dropped a kiss on my cheek before I walked back to the lodge. Dimitri was so sweet. I was starting to fall for him.

* * *

It was the night of my date with Dimitri. I was feeling all sorts of uncomfortable. This would be my first date in five years! I don't remember what it was like to actually be on a date. I was trying to curl my hair so I didn't look like a complete hot mess, but I felt like I was failing.

All too soon it was eight and there was a knock on the door. I quickly got up and headed for the door. I could do this.

"Hi," I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hi," he smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I had on my warmest pair of jeans and a nice sweater. I also had the puffiest jacket ever on. I hoped I would stay warm. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned at me. "But I think you will like it."

We headed out of the lodge and toward the ski lift. Once we were at the top of the mountain, Dimitri pulled out a snowmobile and we both got on. I guess we were heading a little more north and someplace a little more private. We probably were on the snowmobile for about fifteen minutes, before he made a few turns.

"We are here," he told me as he parked the snowmobile. We were on top of one of the mountains and you could look out and see the lodge down below. But you could also see the beautiful snow-covered mountains. It was gorgeous.

"Wow," I said as I looked out to the view. Dimitri set up a blanket and pulled out a picnic basket. I sat down as he started pulling things out of the picnic basket.

"It's my favorite place to be," he told me as he pulled out what looked to be steaming plates of pasta. "I hope you like Italian."

"I love it," I said to him.

"Red wine?" He asked me as he pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"It's my favorite," I told him honestly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," he told me as he started pouring the wine.

"I haven't been on a date in five years," I said. I took the glass he offered me and set the dish filled with pasta in my lap. "I am not sure what to do really."

"It's been almost seven for me," he explained. "We are in the same boat."

The date could not have gone better. The food was spectacular and by the second bottle of wine, we were having a really good time. We were both being super open and honest. It was nice being able to really connect with someone. We were cuddled up looking out at the view. It had been a few hours but I didn't want to leave.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked me.

"I was hoping you would ask," I said softly. Dimitri leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His mouth was warm and took control of mine. I felt like my whole body was on fire. He tasted so good, like mint and dark chocolate. There was also something a little spicey mixed with him and I could taste the red wine from his mouth. I never wanted the kiss to end.

* * *

One Year Later

"Babe," I called as I walked into the great room of the lodge. "We have dinner plans with Lissa and Christain," I told him as I saw him adjusting ornaments on the tree. My date with Dimitri had gone really well and we started seeing each other after that. I moved to Montana about six months ago and I was more in love than ever.

"I know," he smiled at me. "I have something for you though. An early Christmas present."

"Oh really?" I asked him as I walked up to him. "I like presents."

"I think you will really like this one," he smiled at me. He dropped a fast kiss on my lips before getting down on one knee. I, at first, thought he was adjusting another ornament on the tree. But when he pulled out a black velvet box, I knew what he was doing. "Rose Hathaway, I love you. I will always love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You make me want to be a better man. My good days are so much better with you, and my bad days are far fewer because of you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

I looked down as he opened the black velvet box to a large princess cut diamond ring. "Yes," I whispered as Dimitri went to slip the ring on my hand.


End file.
